What Our Parents Never Knew
by thisisfaycountri
Summary: At age seven Harry Potter found out what his second gift was called- magic. At age 14 he found out what was being kept from him. At age 16, he's about to find out why his parents lied to him. A journey of discovering who and what Harry is, his photographic memory, the lies he's been told and an inner battle between Harry Potter, the boy who's been lied to, and... Just Harry.
1. Prologue

_Whack!_

The belt whistled through the air as it hits the intended target. A sickening thud is heard as whatever it hits falls to the ground.

 _Whack! Whack! Whack!_

The belt is falling in rapid succession at whatever has gained the mans ire. He's furious, that much is obvious. The round, protruding face is blotched in red and purple colors, making it look like he's holding his breath. His meaty arm is raising and falling much faster than most people would think he could move, but the boy that has caused this anger knows very well how fast his guardian can move when he wants to.

 _Whack, Whack, Whack, Whack!_

The final hit of the belt causes the buckle to dig into a protruding rib, and the man finally gets a small whimper out of the child. This seems to satisfy his anger somewhat, as he stops swinging the belt rather abruptly. He's breathing heavily as if he's exerted much more effort than it takes to swing a belt at a defenseless child.

"Get out of my sight. If you're here when I get back, I'm getting the real whip out." the man says in a voice too calm for someone making a threat such as that. The child doesn't move as the large body moves out of the room, but as soon as the door closes a low moan is heard before the child is lifting his body off the floor.

Seeing the child you wouldn't think much of him. He had shaggy, below the ears black hair, and vivid green eyes. His stature was small and thin, and he seemed very skittish. Looking at him you'd think he was 13 or 14, and those round eyes could pull off a look of innocence so well that it was hard to believe he was actually 16 and had a violent streak that he tended to keep hidden. He was someone that you would easily look over in a crowd, even as a child.

But he was a smart, cunning child, and he was proud of it. His guardians liked to keep him as naive as possible about most things, but they could only prevent so much when their ward had a photographic memory. A photographic memory and a strange, scary hold on what he liked to call his 'second gift', though he had found out at age seven that it was in fact magic he was wielding so effortlessly. And at the age of 8, he found how to gain a pretty much-unlimited access to the well of information 'the hive' was or Diagon Alley. It was almost scary how easy it had been for that small child to follow his 'freakish' neighbor away from home and to the pub that brought in a whole new world.

He'd known he had a gift, a second gift, as it was, and that the man that lived two streets down from Ms. Figg had it too, especially after he caught him looking at him funny. For a while, he had thought that he could see the colors around people as well but quickly dismissed it.

After that day - or rather, several years, of going in and out unnoticed and undisturbed except for the owner Tom, who was fond of him- of discovery, he learned a lot about himself that he pretended he didn't know. He pretended he didn't know he was the boy who lived. He pretended that he didn't know his parents had died fighting in a war, or about the man that had killed them. He didn't know about soul possessions, or basilisks, or his godfather and his farce of an imprisonment. Werewolves were a brand new experience, and of course, he'd never heard a Patronus before in his life. What's the Triwizard tournament? Or the department of mysteries?

No, for anyone who looked at the boy who lived, they would see the naive child that his guardians wanted him to be. But now?

Bumblefucks plans didn't exactly work, did they?

The poor, naive child had run to the ministry, distraught over the fact his godfather was in danger. Several children went with him, putting them all in danger, again. And somewhere in there, his dogfather was supposed to have died. So that Bumblefuck could keep him on a leash. So that he couldn't influence any decisions. So that, perhaps, the poor kid wouldn't know about his inheritance and come to him when he had questions.

But Sirius hadn't died. Bellatrix tried, of course, and would have succeeded if a well-placed cutting hex in the middle of the chaos didn't throw her off. The end result was, after reflecting, rather hilarious- She lost her arm, Sirius lost his footing and landed on Malfoy of all people, and in the panic that ensued?

The spying bitch he'd been planning on ditching this year tumbles into the veil his dogfather had been avoiding. Her bushy hair looked almost froze as she slowly sank into the veil. Of course, he couldn't laugh at the comical sight, but he did find time to do so later. The final Horcrux that he had to kill, Nagini, is killed by Neville of all people. When Voldemort possesses him fully, he takes his soul piece with him as he exits Harry's body. A well-placed tripping hex of all things and a quick, startling killing curse from the 15-year-old ends the reign of the death eater menace. The trials reveal the real Deatheaters and set free the spies.

And in exactly five days...

Well. Perhaps the true Harry Potter will finally have a chance to play. The boy finally makes it to his room and collapses on the bed, wishing he could call on someone to help him put on the salve he had ready for moments like this. But he didn't have the energy to, and he didn't know who he could trust, for now, so he did it himself and decided to sleep as the locks on his door clicked into place.

_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_

 _Harry,_

 _We all hope that you are well. Or, as well as you can be where you are now. I enclosed your statements and made a list of letters and meetings you will need to have in two days time. For now, relax as much as you can and make sure you drink lots of water. Call me crazy all you want, when I went through my inheritance I was parched for a week because I didn't listen to my mother. Of course, when have I ever listened to her, even now?_

 _Remus has asked that I pass on these books as well and that you at least skim them this morning. Since we don't know exactly what will be woken with your father introducing the new blood into the potter line, he wants you well prepared and I don't blame him. He's already promised that werewolves, vampires, and veelas are off the table for the potter genes to activate again. Read what you can and we can help you when you come home if you still haven't figured it out._

 _Speaking of coming home, we will be there the day after your birthday but have made arrangements for your relatives to also be out of the house. Sometimes it takes a person a day to adjust, and you may be hostile the first 24 hours. We won't take offense. But if you do decide you're well enough, you'll be able to legally use magic after 8 in the morning because you were born around 7:50. Send us a Patronus or just apparate here, the wards always welcome you._

 _Sleep, relax, heal, and we are waiting for you when you're ready to just be Harry._

 _Your dogfather,_

 _Siri_

I set the letter that I had woken up to off to the side and sat up with a groan. Hedwig, the beautiful, smart girl that she was, had already sat the books on the corner of a small, crooked desk. With just a glance I can see that of the five of them, I've only seen one. I throw my legs over the edge of my bed and move my glasses so I could rub my eyes as I groan again. For the most part, I was able to move, but the creams and salves I'd manage to make only went so far. As it was, I was locked into my room 'until further notice'. I hadn't heard a commotion for my cousin's breakfast, which was odd. I freeze and listen carefully before a grin splits my face. The house was empty. No one was moving, no floors creaking. No tv blaring and I can't hear the hood for the stove in the kitchen. I limp my way over to the door and after a brief pause and a wave of my hand, my long used gift kicks in and does what I like to use it for the most: unlocking things.

I wander into the kitchen and grab down a cup, hovering my hand over it a moment. I feel the pulse of something new because I've never used my gift in this way before. It was always a thrilling feeling to get a new burst of color to flow from me into the air, around the object I was making or using, and doing something I hadn't done before. This color was a lavender, with a darker swirl right in the middle. Which hopefully meant it worked. I filled the glass from the tap directly and gulped it down. Then I set it flat on the counter and beamed to myself when it began filling automatically. Now I didn't have to come down to the kitchen every time I finished a glass. I was wholeheartedly taking Sirius' warning. Him being a dark veela, he would know whether or not a creature inheritance would hurt or not, and what would actually help. I head back upstairs to flip through Remus' books at a leisurely pace.

I'd found out my fourth year, after the tournament, that I had creature blood in me. I was with Sirius when a Gringotts owl had stopped in and dropped a letter in front of him with the papers to make me his official heir. It hadn't been until the middle of the tournament that Sirius had been declared free, with a hefty amount of money being sent his way. Fudge had made the mistake of casually telling me that he didn't think I could beat Diggory in the first task. I, of course, took that as a personal offense even before I knew what it was and told him that I would, and if I did he had to go through the transcripts of my godfathers trial in front of witnesses. I had done this in the middle of a hallway, with plenty of students and teachers milling around, so of course, he'd boasted that if I somehow won he would, of course, get the transcripts out.

And when I did win, he'd put it off for as long as possible. So long that a certain reporter had started rumors that happened to end up being true- that he had never gotten a trial. After that Bumblefuck, moody, and Remus all had to go under veritaserum for a new, real trial. Bumblefuck looked like he had ten of his candies in his mouth. Moody was just pissed that he had to go against what Bumblefuck wanted, and Remus was almost smug the whole time, finally getting his friend what he wanted and deserved.

He'd taken me to the bank and they informed me that I had to give three drops fo blood for the heir inheritance to kick in. When I had done so, the paper fizzled before literally catching fire and causing mass panic for about five minutes. Apparently, the heir inheritance that Sirius had signed was on the assumption that I had human blood to contribute to the Black family. They deducted that I would get a creature inheritance on my sixteenth birthday, and the Potter family had gotten freaky with plenty of other creatures in the past few centuries so we had no idea what kind. We got the inheritance sorted and I got my heir rings for the Potter and Black names, though I would have to stop at the bank again when I hit sixteen to get my Potter lord ring. Normally I would have to wait until 17 to be a legal wizard, but any creature inheritance would make me legal a year early.

I was allowed to let Sirius into my vault as a sort of, appointed adult, and that's when things really hit the fan. Apparently, Bumblefuck has been doing that before under the guise of my magical guardian though I was technically a ward of the Ministry because my parent's wills were never read. Something that was rectified immediately, as well as a dozen creature inheritance journals that he had whisked out for me being read and put back.

He'd been startled to hear of my first gift, even more so when he had seen my grades. He'd demanded that I take all the OWLS this past year and that if I did as well as he insisted I would, I 'drop the bullshit act' and be myself. I didn't mind that, especially now that my main reason for doing so was gone. I'd known since my second year that Hermione was reporting back to Bumblefuck, and after fourth year Ron knew too. It's the real reason for our falling out- he'd refused to believe me, and I refused to waste my time trying to convince him. After she attempted to sabotage his 'hint' he had 'borrowed' my cloak and followed her to the headmasters office and found out even more than I had known- he was paying her now to do so, and promising a scholarship to a wizarding university of her choice if 'all plans go well'. After that, we became even more inseparable and had planned on ostracizing Hermione before her unfortunate accident.

I spend my day skimming through the books as asked, though that was pretty much reading them at full length for me. Afterwards, I eat a meal filled in protein and carbs so that I know for sure that I have the energy I will need, even though I can't eat much of it thanks to my relatives. I change the bed in my room to a full sized one with clean sheets, and then I take a long, hot shower to make sure I was clean. I forgo any pajamas, in case I grow extra appendages, and then settle down with my trunk open at the end of my bed to begin organizing what needs to go and what could be burned after I become of age. It's depressing to see most of my trunk sitting on the floor between my bed and dresser when I'm finished. It's only 8, but I settle down to meditate and organize my thoughts of the day. By the time I'm done I'm exhausted and lay back to sleep.

~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~

 _A/N_

 _This is my first ever fanfiction. I wrote this prologue/ introduction when I was in High School at some point, and I'm 21 now. I apologize for any mistakes, I cleaned up and rewrote as best as I could. But I don't have a Beta, and I can only read something so many times for I start missing mistakes. I know where I'm going with this though I don't know how long it will take for me to get there._


	2. Inheritance

_A/N_

 _There will be a TL;DR version of the book description to Faeries in authors note at the end of this chapter. It will not be all-encompassing as the one in the story, but I realize that two pages of reading over an inheritance have bothered me more than once- I just never realized how much detail had to go into it to explain the hows and whys of a creature. It will be there as much as a reference for you as it will be for me once the story progresses._

 _Also, I should mention that I am going to be making this set around 2015, if only to implement in the glory of laptops and cellphones when not at school, and the knowledge needed to make those things work while at school._

~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~

The first thing that hits me when I wake up is a headache. I mean hit, literally. It felt like a sledgehammer pounding into my skull, worse than any beating Vernon has given me to the head. The second thing I notice is that I'm on my stomach- which was weird, because I never fall asleep unless on my side. I push myself up onto my hands and knees and hiss at the sun hitting my eyes before it's blissfully dark. It's so abrupt however that it startles me, and once I balance back on my knees and reach out I realize that I'm feeling… feathers?

I follow the feathers with my left hand until I can't reach anymore- a space between my shoulders where they seem to fade into my smooth skin. _Oh, fuck, I have wings!_

I bolt out my door, ignoring my head, and burst into the bathroom to turn on the light. I do take note when the wings immediately expand and then, almost, streamline behind me to make me move faster in my panic. I study the new appendages frantically, both with my hands and my eyes in the mirror. Which is why it takes a moment to process the rest of the changes. I'm focused on the mostly golden honey colored feathers, with white and black feathers sprinkled in. even with them mostly folded in I can tell that they're longer than my arms outstretched, though I can't-do that in the small bathroom.

The next thing I notice is my eyes. Two things immediately stood out. One, I wasn't wearing my glasses, which was bizzarre because everything was very clear. The next is that despite my eyes always being slightly large, they were now so large and bright it was almost too hard to look at them directly. How could I possibly look so innocent? I search my face next, seeing the skin now pulled over my cheeks and the strong line of my jaw that had been only hinted at earlier. Im startled that in place of my chapped, almost thin lips there was fuller, bright red ones that looked like I'd just ran my tongue over them. My hair was slightly longer, though it still didn't reach my shoulders. When I go to push my hair back behind my ears I notice how thin my fingers are and the nails have grown to points that could almost be claws. After a breif pause and look down, since I still hadn't got dressed, I conclude that my already skinny body hadn't grown much, but had become more compact- it looks like my ribs have moved up in my chest and my hips have flared out to create a waist I wouldn't expect a man to have. But, to my relief, I was still in fact male. Shoulders may have grown out a bit, but I was pretty much done growning in that department anyway so I wasn't shocked that it wasn't a huge change.

With that over with I finally look at my ears, the one thing I haven't seen. At the pointed, enlogated lobes, I realize with startling clarity exactly what I should probably be. It's mentioned through out all of our defense books starting third year, and any creature book will have an overview of the main blood lines. However, the book I had seen before in Remus' pile of recommendations _Halblooded Creatures and How to Identify Them By Bryn Grimsol_ had the best description by far. I decide to send it to them bookmarked, because if I recall correctly, my moods and behaviors are going to change drastically and they need warned. I thumb through the book impatiently.

 _Page 359, come on, come on… there it is!_ I take a piece of parchment and fold it, holding that page in place. I then take out another and scribble in pen, _I'm ready to come down, but I think you should read this first, Bambi._ Signing it so that they knew it was in fact from me and not someone else. I give it to Hedwig who coos at me softly before taking off, and I collapse straddling the rickety chair I'd been given. Closing my eyes, I let my mind wander over the pages that described what I believe my inheritance to be.

 _Faeries: These humanoid creatures are often described as 'others'. Some worship them as deities, while others see them as evil and in level with the Christian equivalent of fallen angels or 'demons'. However, like all humans, there are good and evil Faieries. The Unseelie Court will never be favorable to humans, and in fact only interact with humans when causing them harm or creating havoc for them. They are openly hostile to mankind and it would be easier to avoid them than to deal with them at all. This court is filled with the evil, unsanctified Faeries. Member of the Seelie court are more likely to be neutral towards humans that respect their customs and laws. They have the capability of being kind and grateful to humans, and openly show approval of and rewards for humans who are kind and courteous._

 _These are, for the most part, the two 'races' of Faeries. Unseelie Faeries are usually fair skinned, with white or golden hair and brown or hazel eyes. These are the taller of the two races and usually are anywhere between 5'9" and 7'0" tall. They will be cold and distant to humans unless attempting to harm or kill them. Seelie Faeries are, in contrast, dark haired, pale skinned, and the eye color will vary. They are usually between 5'3" and 6'0" tall. All Faeries can be dangerous if offended, and it's never a good idea to befriend any of them._

 _All types of Faeries Enjoy music and dancing, neatness, order, beauty and fertility. They can also never lie, though they do often omit parts of what they are telling you or what they want you to do. They also enjoy crafting things and usually have a specific talent for a certain craft, whether it be spinning, weaving, grinding meal, cooking, baking, churning, metalworking, leatherworking, tailoring, and boat-building. Their natural diet is barley meal, goat milk, butter and cheese also made by a goat, and most plants. The only baked good they seem to enjoy is the small cakes they will also share with humans they are in favor with. Not much is known on powers of the Faerie because they are tight-lipped even to their 'favored' humans._

 _Faeries can be categorized into two main groups after their 'race' is acknowledged. The social Faeries and the Solitary Faeries. While they are categorized into these two, overbranching groups, there are several subgroups of these two main groups._

 _The social Faeries live in communal groups, usually under mounds or hills. Their social structure closely imitates that of Humanity, with royals, aristocrats, rustic folk, and the gentry. The royal and aristocrat Faeries are the most beautiful and are the rulers of their communal group. The Rustic folk is usually the peasant equivalent to human society, and the gentry is the middle class._

 _The Solitary Faeries are the loners, wether by choice or banishment. They have no formal social structure like the social Faeries, but most are as powerful as the gentry with few being royalty or aristocratic level. There is little in common one solitary Faerie has with another besides their lone nature._

 _Faerie halflings:_

 _Faerie halflings will come into their inheritance on their 16th birthday. They will gain the coloring of their 'race' - Unseelie or Seelie- and may undergo a large personality shift depending on their race. They may become more mischevious and bloodthirsty, no matter what their race is. They will gain the ears, facial structure, and wings of their social structure, though the halfling may find that they are in fact a solitary Faerie. The powers gained depend on the family they descended from. They will gain a large boost in magical power, no matter the class and family they descend from. If they do gain wings ( small amounts of blood in a halfling will not produce wings), they will be able to fly using them and it's impossible to retract them completely, though they are able to fold them comfortably below the shoulders. Royal wings will tend to drag on the floor if done so however. Using a simple glamour that all Faeries inherently know, no one but people they choose will see the changes undergone on their birthday._

 _The amount of Faerie blood will decide if the halfling will have a change in diet. They may suddenly realize they only have a craving for the Faerie food, or they may continue to eat meats. It will also decide if the halfling can see the Faerieland, though this is said to cause madness because no halfling has been known to enter this land._

 _Royal Faerie: Will have pointed ears, that they usually adorn with jewelry to show status. The fingers and nails will be long and pointed as well. Sharp cheekbones, large, deceptively doe-like eyes, and prominent jaw and chin. The lips are usually full and unnaturally red for a pale face. Wings are usually feathered, or scaled in the rarest of royalty. Color will depend on race._

 _Gentry Faerie: Will have rounded, human-like ears. The face will also be rounded, the eyes are sharp and usually almond shaped. The lips are also human in comparison. The wings for this class are usually translucent, with varying shimmering colors depending on race._

 _Rustic Faerie: will have small, sharp points at the tips of the ears. The face will be gaunt, with deep-set eyes and thinned lips. The wings are usually small in comparison to body size and that of insects._

 _The halfling will most likely take the sudden views of Faerie, meaning that any tricks, bribes, and pranks pulled on the halfling will be met with them attempting to shed the offender's blood in some way. They will want things neat and tidy and take offense to someone entering their home or area without permission. They will, no matter what amount of blood they inherit, be unable to lie after their sixteenth birthday. This last fact is the only thing keeping halflings from the dark creature lists, though people have argued they should be put there for their 'unknown powers' for centuries._

 _One of the other reasons that they aren't on the dark creature list is because of the control they have on their mate or mates: the one person or persons that can almost turn a halfling human in their personality. It's common for a Royal or Aristocratic Faerie to have at least two mates, all the way up to five. But a Rustic or Gentry Faerie will rarely have more than one. In reverse, this means that the Faerie usually has a calming presence over the mates, mostly because male or female, the Faerie are submissive to any mate not also Faerie. The British Ministry has recently added a bylaw to the dark creatures list, stating any mated to a Faerie will not be subjected to the laws because there is a 'control' they can use to keep the creature in line._

Well, if that doesn't make you anxious I don't know what will. It was also strange to feel my feathers, my _wings_ , ruffle the more annoyed I got at what I was recalling. Not because it was wrong, really, but because I knew that I was probably going to have way more problems than the ones already had now. I was going to get temperamental and moody and apparently I was one of the powerful groups if my royalty guess was anything to go by.

Before I can dwell too much further on what I was and how I was going to handle it, a series of hoots and coos coming from outside made me look up. There were four or five owls headed my way. I recognized pig, and Erol, and even Ares, the Malfoy owl. The other two I didn't recognize.

Malfoy and I had come to an agreement quickly into my third year. I don't recall exactly what set it off, but we got stuck in a room that was locked by Peeves and after the first hour of insults we realize that we shared a lot in common. He hated waking up early, just like I did. We both found that we followed the falcons religiously, and our best friends- to my shock, his was Blaise Zanbini- were die hard chudley fans. We both hated Binns and studied for his class on our own time, and had a snitch as a friend though his were Crabbe and Goyle reporting to other death eater families- apparently it was a wide kept secret that the malfoys were spies, just like snape, and at the end of the war Bumblefuck had screwed them over by outing them. Now every move the pureblood boy made was reported back to the prominent 'true' families so that their lord will know what the traitors were doing once he was gone.

I get up from my exhausted position and notice that my headache is gone because I can look out the window without flinching. When did that happen? I shrug it off and wait for the owls, who fly in and land on my bed or Hedwig's cage. I fill her food and water before I take the various letters and packages. I recognize the handwriting on one of the packages from the owls I don't recognize as Remus, which means that either he borrowed an owl to surprise me or finally allowed Sirius to buy him one. The other looked like an official paper and I realize it's probably from Gringotts.

I settle on the bed now that the owls are around the water and food and open the letters first, deciding I can get the fun ones out of the way before I get to the serious mail.

 _Harrykins!_

 _Happy Hatch day!_

 _Ron said we could send our letter and package with Pig, so we wrote this out for you. Mum says you're not coming in after your birthday, but since we're legal we're coming to see you at Sirius' this weekend. Ron explained to us because he wanted to hitch a ride, no worries._

 _She's really upset with you, especially after you yelled 'For fuck's sake woman I'm gay!' at her when she mentioned a contract for you and Ginny. Gins just happy she can date that Micheal fellow without mum scaring him off now._

 _Don't do anything we wouldn't do and we'll see you soon!_

 _Fred and George_

 _P.S. Don't use any of these gifts on yourself. Your enemies would be a preferable test subject._

I grin at the letter from the twins, and peak into the box that had matching handwriting- and matching, bright gold and red ink. They chose black parchment, which made it easier to read, but it was still a ridiculous choice. I realize this must be a 'tester basket' they send to close friends and family, meaning that the products inside usually aren't even named yet and only on the first or second go around of 'how do you make this safe' evolutions. I skim Mollys note, which was a forced apology about her attitude towards me being gay and a plea for me to visit before the summer was over. I take it with a grain of salt and open the package she sent with Erol. inside was sweets and a subscription to a quidditch magazine, the same thing I got last year. I make a face at the sweets and banish them, but keep the subscription.

"What the fuck?" I murmur when I pull out Rons significantly heavier letter. When I unfold it, I realize why. Inside was a cylinder I recognize as the sneakoscope he had bought me.

 _Harry,_

 _Happy birthday! Thanks for letting me use this. I was finally able to tell when the twins had put something in my food or my room. They've moved out officially now, with the flat above their building now livable, so I don't think I will need it anymore._

 _Sirius told me after you turn 16 he's moving you in wether Bumblefuck likes it or not so I'm going to see if the twins will bring me down. They've been very neutral in their answers, so I'm not sure. But I'll bring your real gift then!_

 _Best of wishes and good luck,_

 _Ron_

Well. That wasn't a very _Ron_ letter. But he's known about my inheritance so he was probably making sure nothing got out because of him, which I would never forgive. I'm glad he's taking the precautions. I finally turn to the package that Malfoy sent, no letter attatched. When I open it, I see that it's a stack of books. _Mastering Runes: The Complete Guide to the Mastering Test of Britian, By Gredwith Frual, Spell-Weaving and the Craft, by Versiol Brechban,_ and _Wardbreaking and Building Volume III by Harrison Volu, William Weasley, and Nactural Cascus._ I was surprised, the first was a banned book because it was basically a cheat sheet, the second was so old only about 20 copies remain, and the third so new I hadn't heard a release date for it, even from the Weasley family who was constantly gushing about it. I pick it up and move it out of the way only to see that there was a shrunken package and, the letter I expected at the top.

 _Potter,_

 _My father and mother wanted to express their gratitude at their defense this summer in their trials. As such, we've all given you a book that we could acquire: the runes from my father, the spell weaving from the black vaults my mother has, and the ward breaking and building has a favor from a book publishing company from myself. The package at the bottom of clean stanza sheets and another black heirloom that we figured belonged with the heir more than a family that can't even play._

 _Enjoy your birthday, and write back for once you peasant._

 _Draconis Malfoy_

I tense at the mention of playing, and quickly take the package out and enlarge it, finally having to grab my wand off the floor under my bed to do so. I open the package hurriedly and find the bound folder with the clean sheets, and a thin, silver case. I open the case a little shakily, and all the air rushes out of my body as I see what's nestled inside.

~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~

A/N

 _TL;DR version of Faeries for this story:_

Faeries are depending on race and types. "Good" race is darker colored hair and pale skin and much shorter than the others. "Bad" race is dark skinned and white or gold hair with hazel and brown eyes. Halflings or humans born into the inheritance, cant go to the Faerie plain and the features they gain are based on blood and what type they are: royal, aristocratic, gentry, and rustic. The most powerful to least in that order. May gain mannerisms and beliefs of race. Cannot lie after 16 and has an inherited glamour to use. May have more than one mate and anyone mated to a faerie are allowed off the dark creature list because the Faerie is used as a 'control' to the dominant creature.


	3. Birthday Gifts

Inside the case was a black suede lining, holding a very old, very cared for, silver flute. The carvings around it were incredible. Some vines twining between fingerpads and the mouthpiece, and what looked like the black coat of arms directly below the mouthpiece, making that the centerpiece of the instrument. Before I even realize what I'm doing I have the flute put together and I'm running my fingers over the instrument recently. I could practically feel the music thrumming across the metal, even if it looks like it hasn't been played in years. It was in Narcissa's dowry vaults, did she play? Why would Draco say she didn't? Perhaps her mother, or Walburga, did. That would make sense. It was a beautiful piece. Was it in tune? I press my mouth to the piece and let out a low note, thrilling in the shiver it gave me. Yes, perfectly in tune. I play a quick scale, making myself almost giddy. I'd been reading music and playing since I was able to sneak into Diagon Alley, but I've never owned my own flute. I was planning on making that my first thing to buy. But this, as a gift…

This is precious.

I get to know my new instrument for another hour before I notice that the owl from Gringotts was waiting, along with the Ares and Remus' mystery owl. I reluctantly pull it apart and set it in the case, but I can't make myself shut the case. I pull Remus' package to me and take out the letter first, though I can see what's inside and I'm startled.

 _Harry,_

 _Happy birthday. I know that you are going to be getting many magical gifts, but I thought that your mother would appreciate you getting a taste of her world, too. You know that I used to reside in the muggle world, and in truth, I find that a lot fo their conveniences would work well in the magical world as well. Tv's, computers, laptops, electronics are taking leaps and bounds now. I've decided to give you a cell phone, attached to the plan I have, and I've convinced Padfoot to get one as well, though he insisted on a 'brain phone', or smartphone. Yours is just a pay as you go phone for now. It has a keyboard like a computer, which should help since your dogfather has decided that texting is easier than calling. I know that we can make it work here- the here being black estate, since your dogfather burned his childhood home to the ground last month, in case he didn't inform you- but I'm not sure what the headmaster has done to the wards that may or may not make them work there. I also have a laptop inclosed, I can help you with that if you don't know how to use it once you get here._

 _We're so excited to have you, Harry, and so glad you've decided to have us._

 _Best regards, behave,_

 _Remus L._

 _P.S. Padfoot and I's numbers are on your phone, you can call or text. We don't have much 'signal' here, but we can use runes to boost it and have no problems anywhere we've ventured so far. Yours also has the same runes ours has embedded, so no worries about batteries dying._

I pull out the laptop first, even though it's on the bottom. It was sleek, and a fiery red I wasn't expecting. There wasn't a cord for either of them I quickly realize. But etched into the bottom of the battery space is a rune I recognize for 'power' as well as 'control, indefinite, and restrained'. So at least it wasn't going to blow up on me. I set it to the side and pick up the black, sleek phone. It must be an older model since I recognize the phone as something Dudley had when he was in middle school. As I power it on I fall back on my bed again, getting an evil look from Ares and the Gringott owl as they both wait for an answer, and Remus' owl stays looking almost asleep. I pull my wand out again and summon a large book, parchment, and a quill and inkwell out of my still open trunk. Propping the paper on the book I pen a reply to Draco.

 _Malfoy,_

 _I appreciate the gifts that you have sent me. But I think the one that will get the most use will be the flute. It's absolutely gorgeous, I have no idea how your mother was able to part with it. The books will also be helpful, considering I plan on being a wardsmith once we graduate and gain my mastery in Runes and Spellweaving. But of course, you'd know that since you all but stalked_ me _last year in the library._

 _This summer has been… hectic. There's a lot you don't know about but should, and even Ron isn't all the way in the know. I think your mother and father would be a great help now, too. So, this is my peace offering for not answering the hundreds of notes you've sent since the end of the school year._

 _I'm moving into the Black estates with Padfoot. I'd like for us to get together soon. Monday at the latest soon, to get this all out. Is that doable?_

 _Best regards, don't do anything I wouldn't do,_

 _Potter_

I approach Ares and he stretches a leg out, taking off as soon as I've made sure that the tie is on proper. I glance at the silent phone on my bed and smirk. They're obviously waiting for me to say something first. I pick up the phone and explore a bit before opening a text message. It takes me several frustrated grunts and about 3 minutes to type out 'hedwig has a book for you all. I'm staying the day here and going shopping, stopping by Gringotts too.' before sending it to the both of them. I don't wait for a reply and finally get to the Gringotts letter.

 _Lord Potter,_

 _It has come to our attention that you came into a unique inheritance last night that registered without lord inheritance protocol. It is extremely unique, because, no Potter has ever had relations with a Faerie. Upon a quick look at the inheritance updates you are in fact Lord Potter, but we wish to see you as soon as possible for the other lordships and the… mishandling of your birthrights and certificate through our bank that we weren't aware of until this morning at 6, when you gained your inheritance._

 _Best regards,_

 _Ragnok_

Well, if this doesn't set off alarms I don't know what will. I glance at the clock and notice it's just now past nine, so I pen a letter back.

 _Ragnok,_

 _I planned on shopping today, once I get my inheritance under control. I can meet you at one, in Gringotts Diagon Alley or Gringotts Rayfer Alley, whichever you prefer. Just let me know, I'll be in Rayfer until then and Diagon after._

 _Best regards,_

 _Hadrian J. Potter_

I release the Gringotts owl and turn to my trunk. It was lined in a few muggle clothes I'd managed to smuggle passed Vernon for trips like this, and my wallet, which had a mass amount of muggle money and a little silver chain with the only key tied to my school vault and, now, all the Potter vaults. I gather a pair of dark jeans, boxers, a black muscle shirt and a button up that matched my eyes and head for a shower. It proved difficult, not only washing but getting dressed, with my wings in the small confined place.

"This is definitely a fucking two-person job," I grumble as I pull on my jeans, casting a drying spell at my dripping wings. They poof out alarmingly, like my hair before it gained the inch or so it got last night. Now it just drifted around with the smallest breeze before falling back in place. I struggle again with getting the shirt on before I use a cutting hex to make room for the wings. I do the same with the button down and then glare into the mirror. I gather my magic, which was alarmingly easy compared to last night, and begin to feel around, looking for the supposed new glamour gift I have. I find several bundled at the base of my magic, but I tug at the lime green and orange thread until I feel it pour over me like warm water. When I open my eyes I don't look different, but I can tell by just the feel of it, my wings are hidden and my face has changed back to a closer version of my old one. Satisfied, I turn this way and that before casting a wand glamour at my ripped outer shirt so that it doesn't look like I was walking around with a random cut in my shirt. I go to my room, gather my wallet and socks, as well as a pair of dragonhide boots Sirius bought me and a slouch like green hat to hide my scar under. I'm actually out of the house and down the street before I realized I'd forgotten both my Gringotts key and my phone and have to turn around. I'm cursing myself the whole time as I slide the chain around my neck and then pick up the phone. A light flashing informs me that I have a message so I open it.

 _Remus: Happy birthday, Harry. Did everything go well?_

I try and type as I walk, which causes my already slow fingers to move even slower, but I manage.

 _As well as can be. I got a letter from Gringotts. I'll explain tomorrow because I don't know myself yet, but it sounds bad._

I slide the phone in my pants pocket, thinking I had at least twenty minutes to get a reply, but I get half a block and I get another text message. I can see this getting very annoying very quickly.

 _Remus: Bad, how? Is everything okay? Do you need us to come around? When are you meeting them? Do I need to wake Sirius?_

Ah, so that's why my dogfather hasn't sent me anything yet. Not surprising. I stop at the bus stop and lean against the building provided as I answer. It was a ten-minute drive to Rayfers and a rather awkward walk through a cafe because it was muggle. But Rayfers had muggles mixed in magic, so it was much more fun to visit than Diagon. I was introduced last year by Sirius and this will be my first time going by myself. They had tattoo parlors, bars, libraries, restaurants, muggle and wizard shopping hubs, and there was supposedly a gentleman's club that Sirius likes to go to on occasion though I've never seen it.

 _Bad as in they admitted they fucked up and want me to come in so they can fix it with minimal damage. Everythings fine, it'll make sense once Hedwig gets there, I hope. I should be fine, I can call you if I need you there though right? I'm meeting them around one at either the Diagon or Rayfer branch not sure which yet. Let Sirius sleep for now but let him know when he wakes up please. This texting thing is going to get annoying fast._

I pocket my phone and get my wallet out to pay for my bus fare since I saw it coming down the street at me. I climb on and take a seat, propping my feet up as I do so, and get a reply.

 _Remus: Of course. We're a phone call away, you know that. And teens usually use shorthand, something they_ make up _to make the words shorter and with numbers. It's very confusing. They make faces, too._

I decided not to reply and I put my phone up. When I get off the bus I make my way into the cafe and out the back door, onto the side street of Rayfer Alley. I walk past a wizarding clothes shop, because madam malkins is better, and make my way to my first stop. Now that I know what I am, I have an inkling I know the owner's race, too. He's pale and sharp-featured, with long black hair and an extremely trim waist. If I had to guess, he's a Seelie court Faerie, like me.

I stroll in and he takes one look at me before he's ushering his assistant out.

"Go, go take a lunch. I'll take him in," he demands when she starts to complain. She leaves with a nasty look in my direction. I give him a confused look and he grins sharply.

"Another halfling, how old are you?" he demands immediately, taking me by surprise.

"Old enough to be a halfling. I want my ears pierced." I say as I pull my hat off. His eyes shot to my ears before he glances up and his eyes widen.

"Hell. You're Harry Potter." he breathes. I grimace, realizing my scar was still on display.

"Well, you're a royal obviously. Come. I think I may know what you need." he waves me in after a few shocked silent moments of silence on his end and I sit in the chair he motions to.

"Hoops or bars?"

"Hoops."

"One through five?"

"Three on each ear."

"Silver, gold, black, or red?"

"Gold."

"Perfect. Hold still, I'll be done in a second." he turns with thin strips of metal in his hands, which confuses me. At my look, he laughs.

"I'm a metal worker. I can put these in instantly and shape them into hoops. All at once. Here." he lines up the pieces of metal on either ear, making me nervous with how close he was, but the sharp pains distracted me and an instant later it was done. I had to admit I liked them, and they did fit well with the pointed ears I had. I paid him and got a vow that he wouldn't tell anyone what he'd learned from me before I leave and head to a new shop. I stop by the muggle clothing store and get more clothes there, and the bookstore is where I get lost until a Gringotts owl informs me I can meet Ragnok at the bank in Rayfer. It was almost 11 by then so I stopped at the green fair cafe and ordered lunch before my phone buzzes. I get weird and borderline terrified looks as I pull it out.

 _Padfoot: Hedwig just woke me up what the hell_

 _Padfoot: Remus said to hurry up and read but first happy birthday!_

I decided that I don't need to reply to either of those but leave my phone out as I get my food. I eat in silence and drink my tea at a slow pace before standing and moving to the bank, bracing myself to a long talk I wasn't going to like.


	4. Gringotts

"Harry Potter here to see Ragnok, please," I tell the teller when I approach. I say it quietly enough I don't get strange looks which the goblin seems to approve of.

"This way sir." He says immediately, dropping down to lead me to a golden door that branched off into hallways. We don't speak until we're at the end of the main hall.

" Ragnok is expecting you here lord Potter. Have a good day." He tells me before he moves to leave. I bow at the waist as is custom to a goblin and reply "may your gold flow as rich as your enemies blood," before entering the room and leaving him speechless in the hallway. Ragnok looks up immediately and ushers me forward.

"We have much to discuss Lord Potter."

"I'd gathered that Sir." I snip back. I don't mean to sound the way I do, but it comes out that way anyway.

"I think the easiest to get out of the way is this- your blood was locked into the potter heirship, meaning that you are still Lord Potter despite what's going on." He says, pushing a gold looking box at me. I pick it up, recognizing a chunkier version of the heir ring I have on now for my father's house. I slide off the heir ring and toss it in the box gently before sliding on the lord ring. A warmth, much like the glamour I have on, washes over me in a comforting way.

"Alright, now the hard part. What's going on? What other lordships? What birthrights? Why did you think my inheritance was at six when my Godfather insisted it was around 8?" I ask him once it's on. He makes a face that would have been a grimace if he was human.

"As I said, no Potter has ever had relations with a Faerie. However, on the night you were born, the Potters gave birth to a black-haired, green-eyed boy. He was a stillbirth, and Lily Potter was devastated by it. You weren't born in St. Mungos like most normal, wizarding children. In fact, you're not fully a wizard at all. You're what we Goblins call a generational pureblood. Meaning that your grandmother was a halfling, who had a child with another halfling, making their blood ¾ Faerie. That was your father, who took a pureblooded Faerie as a wife, making you, pureblooded since Faerie blood is always the most dominant. You still have no access to Faerieland, but you rank as high as your Faerie traits will allow in your court. I'm guessing that you're Seelie because your father was traced to the Seelie court and your mother was an Aristocrat according to your birth certificate.

Your father was dead by this time, and anyone who knows Faeries can guess it was probably by your mother's hand. She wanted nothing to do with you and so she found a grieving family and gave them you, thinking you'd be another halfling. They named you Harry Potter because your Faerie mother never named you, but she did have a certificate wrote up simply stating you were a child of the house of Le Fey and a descendant of Merlin on your father's side."

"Wait, hold up. You're saying that the Potters aren't even my parents?"

"Not biologically. They blood adopted you about an hour before your 'official' birth. Which is why your godfather thinks you were born later than you were."

"And this… child of the house of Le Fey? And a descendant of Merlin? What the fuck does that mean?

"The child of Le Fey refers to your mother, who was either Morgana herself since she was a Seelie Faerie or one of her many pureblooded children. Which means you're the human lord that they have on our realm, and that means you gain all the money that's been collecting dust for the past hundreds of years. The last person to touch it was Morgana herself around 1500. The Descendant of Merlin just means that your father had the highest claim to all the Merlin lordships, of which there are several, making you the lord now."

"What does this have to do with the bank?"

"The blood adoption was done by my predecessor, my father. He left a detailed list of all 'to watch' halflings and high-ranking heirs, of which you were on the top of the list. I was, of course, waiting for an halfling with the last name Le Fey, but when I saw your inheritance this morning I realized my grievous mistake." He admits. And if Goblins could blush his face was getting red. I didn't hold it against him, really. I would expect an adoptive parent to keep someones highest ranking name as well, though I think I know why the Potters didn't. They didn't want to admit to anyone that I wasn't their child.

I was adopted. That's not something I can take lightly. Especially with someone always telling me that I look or act like one parent or the other. Granted they raised me for a year, but I don't remember but vague things about them anyway. More than any one year old should remember, but I still remembered.

"Are those the only two major inheritances?" I finally murmur after I've wrapped my head around that.

"No. Merlin was a descendant of Not only Rowena Ravenclaw, but also Salazar Slytherin. Le Fey was an ancestral name for Helga Hufflepuff as well, and as you already know the potters descend directly from Godric. Which means you are Lord Ravenclaw and Gryffindor as well, through inheritance. You already gained title Lord Slytherin by conquest early this summer, and you can't take the Hufflepuff name unless the Longbottoms die out with no heir because they have a closer claim than you. That being said, you have effectively become immortal with this generational pureblood inheritance. Meaning any mate you take will also become immortal, in a sense. Your children definitely will be, and the chance of any generation after being immortal drops 20 percent with each one directly below your children. That being said, your children will only be halflings as well, unless you mate with another pureblooded Faerie." He tries to explain. I want to strangle the Goblin throwing all this information at me.

"So that's, what, six lordships now?"

"Yes. and two heirships, one from The Black family under your Godfathers name, and one pending under the Hufflepuff name once Heir Longbottom becomes Lord Longbottom and then only until he has his own Heir." he reminds me. I want to pull my hair out.

"I want all the statements, folders, and banking information on all my new lordships. I want the rings, and keys, and my mothers birth certificate. I also want any and all information you have on these generational purebloods as you call it. I want all of my lordships announced, including my creature inheritance, no later than the evening prophet. I also want the same statement sent to the Quibbler. I don't need the portfolios now because I'm going to my godfathers tomorrow and I want them sent there. My rings and keys I want now. I also need to set up a meeting with my manager here and get a will reading down for my parents that's public so that all the money they want to divide out goes where it needs to go and doesn't just sit like Dumbledore has let it so far." I rant out. Ragnok is scribbling quickly and he finishes a few moments after I quiet down.

"This can be done. I also want to let you know that in regards to the man getting into your accounts, we have already set up a monthly removal from his vaults to replace anything and everything he's taken. If he's taken any artifacts, books, or potter heirlooms they've been returned, and the money will be paid back by this time next year." he says with a large grin on his face. I wave that off because, to be honest, I wasn't too worried about it, but now I was curious about something else.

"I'll send for your keys and rings. Fanghook!" he barks louder than before, and a small goblin enters. They have a quick conversation in gobblygook before the tiny goblin scampers away.

"Do you know exactly how much is in each lordship?" I ask, rubbing at my eyes. I was gaining a headache and I didn't like it.

"The Merlin vaults alone hold almost 7 million galleons, and the Le Fey is double in size though an inventory for this year has yet to be made. Last year in December there were approximately 14 million galleons. That's just in money, there's artifacts, books, and heirlooms that could easily set you in the billion range if sold. Each founder's vaults have approximately 5 million each, and a stipend from the Hogwarts tuition goes to each vault every year, again, with heirlooms and books that could raise your money. That's also only in the vaults that we can access, there's three Le Fey, one Merlin, and two founders vaults Goblins can't get into without the lord present. This gives you ten votes or proxy seats in the ministry as well. I'd suggest proxying them to your Godfather until you graduate if you go into politics at all."

"What about Malfoy?" I ask immediately. I know that Sirius only goes to the meetings because if he doesn't he can lose his seats, and he wants me to have them one day.

"Well… The Malfoy name certainly is a political one, but do you see eye to eye on most legal matters?" he says almost haltingly.

"Alarmingly so sometimes," I say almost dryly. Looks like I'll have another thing to ask of Lucius when I see him next. I'm sure he'd do it, just because if I remember correctly that many votes added to his already, which was the Malfoy one and three or four proxy seats already, would make him Chief Warlock. The little goblin comes back pushing a tray with five keys and five cases on it. I string the keys on my chain with my Potter key, though now that I know that the measly two million Galleons in the main Potter vaults, even with the business ventures I'm invested in, won't make a dent in the money that I have on the other keys.

"What fingers can I wear all of these on?" I ask a bit perplexedly.

"The Le Fey and Ravenclaw rings were made for women originally, making them good for pinky rings for men, especially Faerie's with thinner fingers than humans. The Gryffindor and Slytherin rings I suggest sizing on your thumbs, and I suggest the Merlin ring go on your left pointer, since your Potter ring is already on your right, and your Black heir ring is on your left middle finger already." Ragnok says. I'm glad he had a suggestion- for all the reading in the world I was not prepared to be a lord six times over today. I sign the papers I need to to get the papers and portfolios I want to be sent to Sirius' place before I make my way to Diagon Alley. I'm too exhausted to really enjoy buying new robes, or potion ingredients, and even going to the several bookstores in both Diagon and Knocturne doesn't get me as upbeat as I had been. My world's been turned around and upside down and I just want to curl up in warm, safe place and hideaway.

I smirk to myself as I think that. I'd been thinking like that progressively more all day. I apparently don't like large crowds or even loud people. I was not a social Faerie, that's for sure. My phone vibrates again and I pull it out to see both Remus and Sirius has messaged me.

 _Remus: This is fascinating, and concerning since I don't recall ever seeing Faerie lines in the Potter tree. Call us if you want to talk about whatever Gringotts has to say._

 _Padfoot: You never do anything by half do you pup? I've decided that you didn't get enough gifts so I'm making you one here on the Black Estate. Come home as soon as you wake up tomorrow. Call if you want to talk about anything._

It made me smile, reading that someone cared. I pocket the phone, not wanting to really talk, and made my way back to the Dursleys. I page through the books I managed to find that I didn't already own or haven't already read, and finally got my last summer project done, which had been transfiguration. I sort my new things into my trunk and then wander down to the kitchen. I'd noticed when I ordered lunch earlier today that I had ordered strictly herbal tea, a salad and a bowl of fruit, which was not normal for me before. But now, searching the Dursley's fridge, I realize all I really want is some milk and a pomegranate, or even a grapefruit. I glare at the regular milk in the fridge, realizing that the passage from the book was right- I was seriously craving some goat milk right now. I make a trip to the store for the milk and the fruit I was wanting, as well as some salad in case I got hungry later tonight. I wasn't tired, really, which was surprising, I usually get tired easily. I drink my milk and eat my grapefruit before wondering outside. At this point, it was getting dark, and I spread out in the backyard on my stomach, since I didn't want to squish my wings. I stretch them out tentatively, and the relief I feel after doing so is immense. It was like I'd been walking around crouched down all day and I was finally stretching out my legs.

Note to self, don't keep wings rigidly folded to my back all day.

I lay there a long time, to the point I may or may not be dozing off with my wings spread when my phone starts a new vibration I wasn't used to yet. I take it out without getting up and after glancing at the directions on the screen, answer the call from 'padfoot'.

" 'ello?" I murmur. I glance at the time and was shocked to see it was almost 11.

"How was your birthday, pup?" Sirius asks, extremely hyper.

"Er, it was enlightening," I say haltingly, waking up more.

"Were you already asleep?" he asks, sounding scandalized. I know he was joking, but it still made my eye tick.

"I was trying to be. I'm stretching my wings."

"Ooooh. What do they look like, are they heavy? I remember mine was ridiculously heavy. They dragged everywhere and I couldn't keep them clean for the life of me." he grumbles.

"They're like… a golden color. Like hawk or eagle feathers, and have white and black ones splattered in it. Not heavy, surprisingly, and they only drag on weird surfaces like stairs and uneven ground. Otherwise they just kind of float above the ground. It's nice." I admit as I flex them a little and watch them lift off the ground.

"Well, you'll have to show me when you get up here tomorrow."

"Do you think I could go flying when I get there?" I ask, still flexing my wings and watching them rise and fall soothingly.

"Of course. Remus said to tell you, hello, but he went to bed at nine because he's an old man."

"Siri, you're a year older than him."

"But I don't have any grey hairs." he teases right back. I scowl at that remark. What does that have to do with anything?

"Yeah, alright. For now." I agree, suddenly getting a bright idea. I was looking forward to going to see Sirius even more now. We talk a few more minutes, both of us avoiding talking about Gringotts, him because he wants me to bring it up I'm sure, and me because I don't want to blurt 'did you know I was adopted' to him over the phone of all things before he lets me go. This time I do fall asleep outside, after stripping down to my boxers and piling my clothes off to the side. I would have gone naked except that I wasn't sure the neighbors wouldn't be craning their neck in the backyard when they woke up like Petunia would do to them.

~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~

 ** _A/N_**

 _I plan on making this an HP/?/? pairing, but I'm not sure who it should be. I'm leaning towards either HP/RL/SB, HP/RL/DM, or HP/SS/DM. I haven't made the final decision yet, and since this isn't a, seeing your soulmate makes you fall in love instantly type story, I don't have to make it for awhile. But I would like any input you have on the matter, and Know that I'm not set in stone on it being a triad, or just with those people. Any suggestions will be taken into consideration._


	5. Black Estate

The sun isn't out yet when I wake up, but I feel completely energized. Apparently, I don't have to sleep as often as I used to now either. I head inside, picking up my clothes as I go, and decide to take a shower again before changing into a loose pair of faded jeans I'd bought the day before. I pull on the same boots as before and pull my hair behind my ears, deciding to leave off the glamour so that they could see just what my inheritance looks like. I Forgo any shirts and make my way to my bedroom.

Leaving the bed the way it is, I shrink my trunk and Hedwig's cage, seeing as there were no owls in it now. I pocket them both and make a quick study of the small room, making sure I had everything. I grab an old, dirty backpack I'd used in primary school and expanded the inside, putting anything I wanted to burn inside of it before shrinking it as well and putting it in my pocket. The phone and wallet goes in my back pockets and my keys stay around my neck before I finally decide to go.

By then it was almost five in the morning and as I apparate to my Godfathers magical signature- a dusky, reddish yellow glow that was bright and loud, just like him- I realize that I may be going too early, because when I pop into his room he screeches and pulls his wand. I barely have time to duck the curse he hurls, which pisses me off and I'm across the room and ripping his wand out of his hand before he realizes who I am.

"Sirius!" I growl out, and he immediately stills, before letting out a long breath.

"Harry, dammit, don't do that!" He exclaims. He pulls me down into a rough hug I wasn't exactly expecting and I grunt as my ribs are bruised. He lets me go quickly, hand out for his wand which I hand back with a fair bit of caution. I watch as he turns on a few lamps and then makes a twirling motion with his finger.

"Let me see you, pup," he says at my confused look. I roll my eyes at that, but do a slow, dramatic twirl so he could see all the changes I've undergone.

"Your father never grew his hair out. It looks good. And your feathers, those are Golden Eagle wings if I'm not mistaken. Not native to anywhere near here, but beautiful birds." He muses as he sits up and pulls a robe on over his pajamas. He wore some kind of silk shirt and pants, and I want to make a face at having that many clothes on when not in public. I also didn't miss the father comment, and like a brick wall hitting my chest a thought occurs to me I hadn't had before.

If James Potter wasn't my biological father, would Sirius still want me?

"- probably go wake Remus up. It's a Friday after all, and he doesn't work Fridays at the bookshop that's hired him, so he probably wants to spend the day with you. That, and I'm hungry, and I refuse to cook this early in the morning." I catch his last few sentences and the annoyed, playful look he sends me at the end and I try to smile at him.

"I'll wake him up, you go downstairs. Point me in the right direction?" I offer. He beams, giving me directions- down the hall, the last door on the left- before heading the opposite direction. I slowly move to Remus' room, not because I'm nervous but because I have questions. I know a blood adoption gives me the looks and talents of some of the adopted parents, but surely it didn't mask the smell of my Faerie blood so well that he thought I was their child? Did it? If not, why didn't he ever tell anyone? Or did he? I was so confused and a little annoyed that I didn't have the immediate answers to every question that popped into my head.

"Remmy." I shake the sleeping man awake as I sit on the edge of the bed. It takes a minute before his eyes are fluttering open and then he's looking at me, wide-eyed, obviously able to see the differences in the dark.

"Morning Harry. You're a sight." he murmurs, rubbing at his eyes as he sits up. He's forgone a shirt but still has sleeping pants on. How could he manage to sleep with those on? I don't question that, though.

"Did you know?" I ask instead. He freezes mid-stretch and his head swings my way.

"Know what exactly?" He asks too hesitantly. I feel my eyes narrow.

"Did you know that the Potters adopted me? That I had Faerie blood? Did you tell anyone if you did? Why didn't you tell me? What-" he cuts me off with a quick, jerky movement of his hand and I fall quiet, though I'm glaring at him out right now.

"I knew that you were adopted, yes. Padfoot does, too, so get any thoughts of him abandoning you out of your head. They told us both up front when it happened, though they didn't know about the creature blood. I was thinking it was just something that you had gotten from the adoption. No one else, not even Peter, knew that you weren't their biological son. They told us that you were born at 8, though if you got a notice from Gringotts so early I'm assuming was earlier than that. We didn't tell you, again, because until you set a Gringotts paper on fire we didn't know." he says in that calm way of his, pulling me into a softer hug than the one that I had just received from Sirius.

"Now, as much as I love your presence, I'm assuming Padfoot sent you up here." He says after a few minutes of silence. I snort at that reminder.

"He's hungry and he doesn't want to cook so early in the morning."

"What time is it?" he asks, and I pull out my phone to show him the screen lit up with '5:23' on it. He makes a humming noise before he sighs and lets me go.

"I best go feed the beast then, he's going to want to run around and show you what he did yesterday as soon as he's done eating." he gripes, pulling a robe on as he leads me out the door and down the stairs. I realize that we are on the third floor of the building as I follow him, though it isn't somewhere I will have problems getting lost in. on the ground floor, there's a kitchen, and I see a few elves here and there but none in this room, which confused me. When I asked why, Sirius, who was nursing a cup of what smelled like coffee, answered.

"The black Estate doesn't currently have any elves that can cook. They are all trained on taking care of the house and yard, and stables and greenhouses. No one has lived here since before my grandfather was born. So, what did Gringotts say?" He asks, jumping right on the topic I didn't want to discuss. So instead I fire back a question.

"Why didn't you tell me I was adopted?" I see him flinch and he even glances at Remus like he'd answer, but he's focused on making… eggs and sausage. I scowl at that but leave it for now.

"We didn't… We wanted you to have some kind of connection with the Potters. Lily and James adored you, Harry. I didn't want the fact that you wasn't biologically theirs to taint that. I would have. Eventually, when you were out of school, maybe. What happened to make you realize that you weren't a Potter?"

"According to a birth certificate that wasn't fully filled out, and the Gringotts inheritance protocol, I'm the son of either Morgan Le Fey or one of her Children and a descendant of the Merlin line. I also get to claim the Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin lines, and I'm Heir apparent until Neville has an heir for the Hufflepuff line. The Le Fey line is full blooded Faerie, while whoever the descendant of Merlin was was ¾ Faerie because his grandmother was a halfling that married a pureblood Faerie. Which makes me what the goblins call a generational pureblood, meaning I don't belong to two pureblooded families but I do classify as a pureblood. I can't go to Faerieland, but I am immortal in a sense and any mate I take is as well. My children will also be, and then the chance of immortality drops 20 percent per generation. I had them write an article about it in the evening prophet." I rattle off the important information. Sirius is gaping at me, and Remus has whirled around, ignoring the food he was supposed to be cooking.

"While we are on inheriting things, I don't like meat. Plants and fruits, vegetables, goat milk, herbal tea, water. Cakes maybe. But not… that." I motion to the burning food and Remus moves to fix his meal, saving what he can. I leave a still wide-eyed Sirius at the table and begin picking through the cabinets and the fridge until I have a glass of water, a pomegranate, and some grapes in front of me which I begin to eat. I don't have to wait long before Sirius finds his voice.

"You… that's six titles, Harry, did you go through the portfolios? Did you get an inventory set up for all the vaults? What about statements? Investments? How much is in each that you know of?..." he rambles off twenty questions before taking a breath. By then Remus is sitting and everyone is eating. I explain everything I asked Ragnok, and they seem to think I've handled it well. I'm relieved to hear that, and we've moved on to the lighter subjects of the day by the time they are done eating, mainly whatever it is that Sirius has done for me.

"This way!" he sings, waving me behind him as he takes off out the door in the kitchen that leads outside. I glance at Remus, who just shoos me on with an amused look as he begins setting the dishes to wash magically. I hear him humming as he follows me out the door, and Sirius is practically bouncing in place. It's not light out yet, but I can tell that the sun is at least rising now.

"How much sugar did you put in your coffee?" I ask, only half joking. He laughs at me and motions to the four greenhouses behind him. One was significantly larger than the other, with Trees obviously being the dominant species in the house.

"Well. We had a room set up for you in the house, but Moony suggested that you may want to have a more… airy, place to live, now that we know what your inheritance is. So, I took it upon myself to create a place for you in the larger greenhouse. There's a small space in the back left corner where there are a few poisonous trees, but the rest is your… room, for the lack of a better word. There are wooden bookcases for your things, a desk, a dresser, and wardrobe, and I had the greenhouse elves create a moss like a pit for your bed since Moony said you may not like beds now. If not, we can put one in, but-"

This time it was me who was giving the ridiculously rough hug, but I didn't care. Any doubts that he might treat me different because I wasn't James' son were just thrown out the window.

"It's really mine?" I ask almost breathlessly, pulling away again and gazing at the larger glass house. I'm ecstatic to see that some of the roof panels open, and there were birds slowly moving out of them. I spot Hedwig among them and grin even wider.

"Yes, yours. You're, er… Harry, you're hovering." Sirius says a bit amused. I glance at him, and he motions to my wings which were beating enough to lift me a few inches off the air.

"Oh? I can do that?" I ask, surprised. It didn't feel any different.

"Can you fly that easily? It took me months to get that far." Sirius muses, though there was an obvious pout in his voice. I make a thoughtful noise as I purposefully moe my wings faster, and soon I'm hovering above them.

"Look at you, you're a natural. I'd join you, but these are my favorite pajamas. Why don't you get acquainted with your room and come find us when you're settled?" Sirius asks, crossing his arms as he studies me in the air. I grin but shoot off in the air towards an open panel. It was like running. It was faster than running, faster than my broom. It was effortless and easily the most fun thing I'd ever done.

"I meant through the door you heathen!" I hear my dogfather call as I drop into the greenhouse, and I hear Remus laughing at me as I ignore him. I'm immediately plunged into the sounds of a forest wakening. Birds chirping, leaves rustling, feathers moving. I land on the grassy ground and glance around. I see the door Sirius had mentioned to my right. Which meant to my left was the poisonous plants that he had mentioned as well. I was almost curious if they would have the same effects on me as they would humans, but I don't want to visit them just yet. Instead, I head further into the building, soon finding the moss like floor that he mentioned. I slid my shoes off immediately and collapse back onto the patch. It was much better than a bed, or even Petunias back garden. I lay there at least an hour, just wallowing in the wonderful feeling before I sit up. It was, in fact, a pit like formation, and there was a step up to be level with the rest of the grass.

There was another step to a space that held two large trees, surrounding a little study like area with large bookshelves and a desk filled to the brim with parchment, ink, and quills already. I pluck my trunk out of my pocket and my wand out of the holster that Sirius had bought me my fourth year, and enlarge it. I put my books on the shelf, an immense feeling of pride hitting me when I see that I actually have a place for my mass collection. Then I spin to the raised platform on the other side of my new bed, enclosed by four trees that made it look like its own little room. Inside was a dresser and a wardrobe, and there was even a mirror embedded into the trunk of one of the trees. I organize the clothes that I had in there before I set my almost empty trunk to the side in the bottom of the wardrobe.

Satisfied, I take out Hedwig's cage and hang it on a low hanging branch near the study area I now have, before heading off to explore. I pick at fruits and nuts I find as I go, elated that I was surrounded by the forest and the earth this way. I spot a few elves here or there, watering or pruning the trees and the few flowers that grew there, but I pay them no mind. It takes me hours to explore the entire thing, and when I get back to my 'room' of sorts I realize that it's pretty much in the middle of the entire thing, making me happy again. It was even almost a clearing so that I could see the sky if I looked up.

"Harry, you alive in here?" I hear my name being called from near the entrance and I make my way that way, running into Sirius about half way there. He's changed into a black button down and a pair of black jeans, with some kind of chain in his pocket and belt.

"Sirius, this is beautiful. I appreciate it so much." I tell him the instant I see him. He beams at the complement, obviously happy that he's done something I liked. I glance down and notice that he's taken off his shoes, and while I appreciate it I give him a confused look.

"Rules that will get you maimed if you don't follow them with Faeries. Do not wear shoes in their Earth home. Which is what this Greenhouse is to you. Don't enter the living space of the Earth home unless invited, and don't take a one-time invitation to mean that you have an open one. Don't attempt to take any food that they have claimed as theirs, such as anything you put on your plate and don't do anything to piss off their mates. There's about 100 more, but those are the ones that could get you killed easily that are the easiest to follow." He admits as he crosses his arms, looking smug that he knew something about my creature that I didn't. I casually wave my hand in a dismissive matter, at least to him. To me, the black, swirling color of a jinx hits him and his hair starts greying from the roots down as we walk towards the entrance to the greenhouse.

"I see. Any particular reason you entered my… Earth home, to begin with?" I ask conversationally, avoiding looking at his hair was we talk.

"Yes, actually. I just had a young dragon in my fireplace demand to be let through with his parents, and that he wasn't leaving until he was let through. Moony is entertaining them for now, but they looked nervous. I wonder why?" he sends me a sidelong look I pretend to ignore in favor of moving slightly faster to the house. He laughs at me as I make my way into the kitchen, and follow my ears to a living room area that I haven't seen yet. I walk in, and all conversation stops.

"Do you want to explain this?" is the first thing someone aims at me, and unsurprisingly it's Draco, throwing the evening prophet from last night at me. Spiraled across the front page is the article I demanded Ragnok make on a whim. To my surprise, it's fairly written, even the bits about being Faerie.

"What's to explain?" I mutter, ruffling my hair. This draws their attention to my new characteristics, which makes Lucius look amazed and Dracos jaw to drop.

"Is that your Faerie inheritance?" Lucius asks almost reverently, and I stiffen slightly.

"Yes, it is. Among other things we need to discuss."

"The Potters don't have any Faerie line in their tree," Narcissa speaks up immediately, and I roll my eyes at that.

" _Among other things we need to discuss_ ," I repeat a bit more agitatedly.

"Come take a seat, Harry." Remus offers quietly, motioning to the armchair across from him, making me the focal point of the room. I despise that idea, but I sit anyway. He offers me tea, and after taking a sniff and deeming it worthy, I take a sip.

"Thank you, Remus. So, let's start, yeah?" I offer and begin telling my story for the second time that day. Sirius hadn't followed me into the room, and after I was finished, I understood why. His head pokes into the room and he makes a 'come on' motion with his head.

"Supper is ready. Let's continue this while filling our stomachs, yeah?" He offers and disappears before he can register the shock on anyone's face about his hairs changes. I'm surprised at that, and when I glance at the clock on the fireplace, which wasn't lit at this moment in time, I realize that it really was almost 6 in the afternoon. Did I really spend that much time in the greenhouse?

"Did you do something to Sirius, Harry?" Remus asks. He seems to be going for a stern tone, but the grin on his face ruins it.

"He called you old, and when I pointed out that he was a year older he said at least he didn't have grey hair. I rectified it for him." I shrug it off, though Draco and Remus are laughing and I can tell that Lucius and Narcissa seem to be smug. I follow the adults out of the room with Draco beside me. He lags behind a bit, and I fall back so he can ask quietly,

"You never do anything the easy way, do you?"

"You're hilarious, really."

"But six lordships? And the Merlin and Le Fey lines! That's remarkable Harry. You're richer than my family and your Godfathers combined!" he exclaims a little louder than before, making Remus look back with an amused look.

"I know. I'm going over all statements tomorrow with my manager, whose graciously decided he's just going to come here instead of making me sit in his office for hours at a time. Apparently, Faeries don't do well with being inside all that long." I tell him, relaying the information Ragnok had told me before I had left yesterday. We finally stop outside a sunroom that was set up as an impromptu dining room, and I relax. Apparently, Sirius had known that tidbit about me before I did as well, which was good to know. We sit and there's small talk as they pass around some kind of meat and pasta I've never heard of before. I grab at the fruit salad in the middle of the table, and the milky substance in a pitcher I realize is goat milk. There's also a small dish of various nuts and seeds that I take for myself and begin digging in. We make it about 15 minutes into the meal before someone has to burst the bubble in the room.

"So, Sirius, when are you dying your hair again?" Lucius asks conversationally. Sirius pauses his argument with Draco about the proper way to service a racing broom, to look at Lucius with a confused look.

"I don't dye my hair, Malfoy. My hair is all natural," he says with a slight huff. I snicker at the look he gives Lucius and the returning smirk that Lucius gives him.

"We can certainly see that, Black. What with all the grey you've got, I'm surprised someone hasn't mistaken you for a grandfather yet." he muses slyly. Sirius gaps for a long moment, before using a spoon off to the side to conjure a hand mirror. He's horrifiedly transfixed on the mirror a moment before he uses it to point at me.

"Traitor!"

"You're the one who said that to be old you have to have grey hair. I was just making you match your age."

"Harry! I can't go out like this!" he whines, pulling at the grey locks.

"It'll be gone tomorrow, relax. It's not even a 24-hour jinx." I say, rolling my eyes at his antics. He whines and complains a few more minutes before he seemingly forgets about it and turns to the Malfoy lord again.

"So, has Harry made his offer yet?" he asks, throwing Lucius and myself off. I scowl, wanting to bring it up in a more formal setting, but at Lucius' curious look and drawn out, 'no', I sigh and lean back.

"I don't want to be in control of my seats anytime in the near future, and Sirius barely attends regularly enough to keep his seats in check for when he passes them to me. I was wanting to know if you'd be my proxy, which gains you ten votes." I say almost in a bored tone. He's sputtering when I mention how many seats he'd gain, and Narcissa actually has to pinch his arm to get him to answer.

"Yes, of course. I'll have my manager draw up a proxy agreement. You do realize what this will do, don't you?"

"Put you seven seats ahead of Bumblefuck- sorry, Dumbledore- in seats, booting him out of the chief warlock seat and giving you that position effective the month the proxy agreement is signed." I agree, stunning him further. Draco knew, of course, about the studying I've done about laws, and proper etiquette, and anything and everything a proper lord should know, but I've kept myself looking ignorant for so long now that I forget it's going to be an actual surprise to some to realize I know what I'm talking about. We discuss the political advantages of such a move for the rest of dinner, and afterward, the Malfoys leave with a promise to stop by as soon as the proxy agreement is drawn up. Draco insists he's visiting whether his parents do or not, and probably bringing Blaise with him.


	6. Taskiron

I'm enjoying a nice, early morning breakfast of goat milk, nuts, strawberries, blueberries, and cranberries the morning after the Malfoys joined us for dinner. I'd woken up around four again, and I had dressed in a pair of cotton shorts after heading into the Black estate and getting a shower, the one thing that the greenhouse didn't seem to have but something I wanted to talk to Sirius about. He wouldn't mind a spring or waterfall, would he? It didn't have to be all that large…

I'm interrupted in my solitude by the sound of a fireplace flaring to life in a room behind me. I take my time to head towards the living room we had received the Malfoys in the night previously to see four heads bent together, whispering furiously, all of them a varying shade of red.

"We didn't think this through. This place could be huge, he could be anywhere!" I hear Ron's voice over the others, and I grin as I take a drink from my cup. No one has noticed me yet, and I don't plan on revealing myself anytime soon.

"Sirius said he had an upstairs room,"

"We just need to head up!"

"Besides,

"We want to see this Faerie inheritance!"

"He's just lucky he's the only one,"

"We refuse to play any pranks on now!"

The twins back and forth speech was easily identifiable, meaning that the fourth head was most likely Bill if the length of hair was anything to go by.

"You'd have been wrong. Sirius built me a place in the greenhouse." I finally speak up, causing all heads to whip towards me. There's a beat of silence as they take in my appearance, which I hadn't bothered to hide before there are four matching grins sent my way.

"Harrykins!"

"Why are you up so early?"

"Why aren't you sleeping like normal boys your age?"

"We wanted to surprise you!" The twins trade-off. I set my drained cup to the side as I enter the room and wave them to take a seat on the couch and chairs around me.

"I don't need more than a few hours of sleep a night apparently. I was eating when I heard you break in. And, according to Sirius, if you had entered my living space of my Earth home without my permission I would have drawn some form of blood." I admit, causing surprise to flicker over Ron's face.

"Hell, how are we going to share a room with you at school?" He asks, and I frown at the thought. I can't share a room with them, they were my friends but they weren't family. Even Sirius had raised my defensiveness in my greenhouse and he hadn't been particularly near the living area.

"Now, the better question is, how did you manage to floo in at four in the morning?" I ask. I knew for a fact that the floo had a password, and that Molly would have thrown a fit if Ron had been at the Burrow and left that early without saying anything.

"Easy, Ron stayed over at the flat again. He's been doing it a lot lately since he's taken a store clerk job from us. Bill stayed over as well so that he could come with us, he wanted to see you and make sure you were alright. He also said that a Goblin was coming to see you today and that he was here to be of help if you needed it." Fred gets all that out in one breath, without breaking for George to cut in, which surprised me.

"Yeah, what he said. I also wanted to offer and check the wards around any homes that you may have inherited." Bill speaks up, and I agree readily seeing as he was offering. I chat with him about his book, which he's surprised I have a copy of already, and then the twins drag me to the kitchen so that I can cook them all breakfast. By the time I'm done feeding them what feels like three rounds of breakfast, Remus is also down and eating, though he doesn't exactly look awake at the moment.

"Do you work today Remus?" I ask conversationally. He had taken the redheads surrounding the table in stride, I'll give him that, but I doubt Sirius would be as lenient to having four extra people in his house so suddenly.

"Yeah, six to 3, why?" he asks as he sets the dishes to cleaning again.

"Just curious. Didn't want the boys to have woken you." I say, nodding to the rambunctious group that was almost wrestling over the last few pieces of bacon I had left out for them. He gives me an amused grin as he stands with his coffee in hand. He was showered and dressed in a brown button down and dress pants, though he's still barefoot and his hair isn't brushed out yet.

"I'm going to finish getting ready for work and floo over. I'm headed to the store afterward, is there anything you want me to pick up?"

"More goatmilk. Some raw sugarcane. Apples. Oranges, too." I rattle off as I think about it. He laughs at my obvious excitement, and I playfully scowl at him.

"Well, what a domestic discussion," George starts.

"Goat milk, really Harry, is it any good?" The twins cut in. Remus disappears quickly, looking embarrassed, and I roll my eyes at them. I explain the differences in my diet since my inheritance as we make our way out of the kitchen's back door. There wasn't a lot of light, but I shoot off a few spells and suddenly there's a glowing backyard.

"Since you're already up, are any of you up for a race? I've got these great new wings to test out, and I have a feeling they're faster than my Firebolt." I tell them as I move farther into the yard. The twins give an excited whooping sound, and Ron's punching the air, so I'm assuming that they are ready for it. When I glance at Bill he looks slightly concerned.

"Do you have enough brooms?" He asks, looking around as if he was going to see them laying around. I want to roll my eyes at him but I refrain because, until late last night after the Malfoy's had left, I hadn't thought to use any elves around the home either.

"Frigni, Come here please," I call out, and a house elf as old as Kreatcher appears, looking almost relieved to be called on. It had me slightly worried about what Sirius was doing to the poor things because he kept saying he had a special project for them to do when they had spare time.

"I need my firebolt out of my wardrobe and three more brooms out of the broom shed, wherever that may be on the grounds," I tell him as the Weasley's gap at the creature.

"Yes Sir," they answer promptly, and take off, no crying or praising or anything that all the other elves have known to do. I liked him and made the decision to call on him more often than the others if at all possible.

"You have house elves here? Why did you cook then?" Ron almost whines at me.

"See if I ever cook for you again." I snap back, and he looks rather alarmed that I had taken that tone with him, but it was annoying.

"We don't have any kitchen Elves, just Estate elves and a few garden and greenhouse ones. Sirius is supposed to get to the bank and the ministry eventually and get a few more to work in the kitchen, but that seems to be a low priority of his right now." Remus' voice behind me makes me glance back. He looks ready for work and is holding another steaming cup of either tea or coffee, I still haven't figured out which it was this morning.

"So. text me that list of food you wanted, yeah? I don't remember much past the raw sugarcane comment because that caught me off guard." He aims at me as the twins start ribbing each other again.

"Yeah, okay, I will. My phones in there… somewhere." I motion to the greenhouse Sirius had given me and he waves before taking off. Around that time, Frigni comes back and hands me all the brooms I had asked for before backing away and looking at me expectantly.

"That's all, Frigni. You can go back to what you were doing." I tell the elf, and with a pop, he's gone. I hand the Firebolt to Ron, who grins like it's his birthday, and Bill and the twins get the other brooms that look like some of the ones we pull out of the broom shed at the Burrow anyway. They don't seem to care, just hop on and begin giving off whoops of excitement as they take off around the property. I feel a burst of joy as I push with my wings, and join them.

~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~

It's almost 11 before Sirius comes out to find what all the noise was, but he seems awake so I wasn't surprised when he just shrugs it off instead of looking offended that there was someone in his house he didn't know about. He even admits to me that he had sent them the password ahead of time so that they could drop in and I wouldn't be lonely with two old men in the house. The Goblin was showing up at noon, so I went inside my new home and pulled on a loose grey tanktop to go with the shorts I had on. I refuse to put on shoes however since we were meeting them in the same sunroom that Sirius has seemed to set up as the new dining room for me. Ron and the twins head back to the shop, though they promised to be back for the evening meal. Ron had shoved a wrapped box in my hand that he'd surprised me with. I'd honestly forgotten he had said he was buying me something. I call on an elf to take it to my desk as I wait for the goblin. Bill and Sirius were waiting in the sunroom, while I was waiting in the receiving or living room that had the only working floo in it at the moment.

"Ah, Traskiron. I appreciate greatly you coming to see me here, versus the bank. I have my godfather here to help me, and Bill Weasley has asked to sit in as well though I can easily make him leave if you wish." I offer as the Goblin exits the green flames. His slow blink is the only show of surprise at such a suggestion.

"No need, I've worked with William before and we get along well," he says, motioning for me to lead him. I make my way to the sunroom, offering him small talk as we walk that he seems to find amusing thankfully. When we get to the room he's offered tea and coffee, as well as biscuits, which he seems to be surprised about again. When we've all settled in he snaps his fingers and paperwork fans over the table.

"I've taken the liberty of collecting all of the house investments, stocks, and inventories and combining them into one list, though the house and vault number is still on the list next to the item. That being said, I've categorized the lists as well. I've also started a list of annual or biannual funding that each house does, though I haven't yet looked at the Le Fey or Slytherin fundings. You will need to inform me immediately if there is something on the list that you don't want to be funded so that I can cancel any waiting payments. Any and all businesses, houses, land, buildings, or landmarks that you own are listed in this pile separately. Any that are rented currently are marked, as well as who is renting and how long they've stayed there. Again, sorted with the house listed. I'm happy to state that the current, though not complete, total net worth of all the houses is 12.5 billion. That includes books, jewelry, clothing, paintings, furniture, buildings, land, livestock, elves, any and all minerals stored in the vaults from various mines that they have, and by next Tuesday we shall have all bar the impossible vaults calculated. My guess would be the net worth settles around 15-17 billion, depending on how drained the last Slytherin lord left the vaults. Questions." He finishes his long tirade and we look at him in dumbfoundment, earning a small smirk from the obviously pleased goblin. After a slight hesitation, Sirius clears his throat.

"Harry, do your brain thing, and I'll look over them next, Bill can look over something while we wait so we will all have eyed it at least once. Traskiron, you may be the most efficient goblin I've ever met, and that's terrifying," he says, still wide-eyed. The wicked grin he got in return for the statement made him look away. I'm only half paying attention, already scanning the lists he had. He had three other folders with him and I was worried but focused on doing my 'brain thing' as Sirius said. I scan the pages as fast as I can and still retain them, before pushing them to Sirius when I was done. He was vastly slower than I was reading, but I'm sure he understood what he was reading as at a better level than I was. I could understand the fundamentals, and I anything I've read about before, but that didn't add up to all the knowledge that Sirius had on the matter.

"Any questions, Mr. Potter?" Traskiron asks when I finally finish the ones he has handed over.

"Yes, but for now I'll ask the ones that don't involve what I've read about. How do I go about legally changing my name?" I fire off. He pauses, and I see Sirius lowering his paper fractionally to see me as well.

"Legally, you fill out a form with a blood quill. Your old name and your new name. Of course, it has to be accepted by magic, meaning you can't lay claim to the name unless you actually have the largest claim on it."

"Can I have that form to fill out? I'd like to legally change it to Hadrian James Merlin- Le Fey, if possible."

"Of course you can. You have, by far, the largest and in the case of the Le Fey the only, claim to those names. You will still be introduced as Lord Le Fey, Merlin, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Potter, Heir apparent Black, heir reserved Hufflepuff in any social event. Any official documents that need Lordships recited will also need all of those, in that order, signed at the end of your name. It goes from most established to least, per title earned. You will have to come to the bank for that form to be filled out because the bank doesn't hand out blood quills." He tells me firmly as if he was expecting me to ask.

"Will long-term exposure to a blood quill effect my ability to fill it out?" I ask. I watch Sirius' fingers tighten on the paper he was holding at that. This past year Bumblefuck and our esteemed, appointed, Ministry official Umbridge decided that all communication between me and my 'mentally unstable, deranged godfather' should be cut off, so he didn't know that said ministry official was torturing students with a blood quill because of Bumblefuck announcing to the public that Voldemort was back. Needless to say, I didn't have a happy Sirius the first time he'd seen my hand. The scars from the blood quill, the scar on my forehead, the puncture wound from the Basilisk and a nasty scar on my left hip from a hex that had cut to the bone at the ministry this past school year was the only scars I now had on my body, a feat considering the ones I used to have.

"... It will make you bleed more profusely. We will have the potions needed for such an occurrence. May I ask when was it that you were exposed to such an artifact?"

"Last school year, the resident DADA teacher decided it was a good punishment. I've already contacted the needed authorities and they are investigating whether she had ministry permission or not. Either way, she's going to trial soon. School mail was shut down most of the school year for all students, so you may want to leak that information to the… higher clients with children in the school." Sirius cuts in before I can say anything.

"You've taken care of it? Legally?" I ask carefully. He gives me a dirty look.

"I can do legally. Sometimes."

Bill, who had been quiet up until then, obviously engrossed in his work, snorts at that sentence.

"Sometimes. Of course, you say that." he murmurs and I stifle a grin at Sirius' pout.

"Any more questions, Mr. Merlin- Le Fey?" Traskiorn asks, and I'm grateful for the change in address so quickly.

"Yes. have you gotten any word to how people have reacted to my news article being released?" I ask, leaning back in my chair. His wicked, scary grin was all I needed to know that he got my hint.

"Yes, I got a rather Irate call from a certain someone both yesterday and today. Yesterday over the paper and today because I've begun transferring your funds back. Apparently, you weren't supposed to know about his illicit activity. Also, he demanded to know all about your inheritance, how much you may have inherited, what your lordships entailed, and when he would get access since he was your acting guardian." Traskiron's face was set in a sneer and I feel mine match him at that information.

"What all did you say?"

"I told him that not only you but Lord Black's solicitor, was well aware of his activities in your accounts and the compensation that I was taking, was only the Goblin half of the retribution. I told him that anything he wanted to know about your inheritance would be seen in the article and anything else he wanted to know he would have to ask you, personally, with your own solicitor present. I then told him that as a new Lord, he would not be gaining access to anything, and his illegal claim to guardianship would be documented and sent to the proper authorities. He shut the floo after that." He informs me gleefully. Sirius laughs under his breath at that.

"And the Ministry? Have they contacted you?" I ask after a moment of silence.

"Oh, no. After what you did this school year, you're hailed well above the law. Though it's been decided that if you don't find at least one mate by your magical inheritance, you may need to be under some form of surveillance just to make sure that you don't go dark, nothing too heavy despite a few, uh, loud protests."

"Protests?" Sirius and I chorus together, both varying in degrees of alarm.

"Yes. Albus, Augustus Longbottom, and a few other lords seem to think that you need to be hunted and killed because of your new inheritance. They were immediately raised the creature laws, as well as the fact that now that you're technically a full-blooded faerie they have no authority over you." He reminds us calmly. I relax, and Sirius begins reading again. Taskiron and I chat as I wait for the two to catch up on the reading, and see if there was anything to raise concern about that I hadn't found. I call Frigni to me at some point for a bowl of fruit and a glass of water, and Taskiron asks for a sweet juice and some kind of meat that I had never heard of but that Frigni brought just as promptly as he brought my fruit.

"I can't find anything." Bill finally says nearly two hours later. He looks slightly puzzled over something, and when I question him about it he shrugs.

"I just… Did you notice some of the properties you were renting out?"

"Hertshire manor, Masko manor, Gryffin manor, Brown estates, Vanyor estates, Ketnal cottage, Shell cottage, Brokshire cottage, Frosket cottage and seven stores in Diagon and Knockturn, six in Hogsmade, and four in Rayfer." I rattle off. He blinks slowly and I realize that he doesn't know about my eidetic memory.

"... Yeah. Those. But did you notice the addresses? Masko manor is now known as Malfoy Manor. Vanyor Estates is where the Browns live. I think they have a kid in your class. Hertshire manor is also known as Parkinson manor, and two of your cottages are owned by the Notts and another one is rented out by the Bones."

"How the hell do you know all that?" Sirius demands before I can say anything.

"I work as a wardsmith, you idiot. I know where a lot of peoples buildings are," he says back, tone dry and annoyed.

"Wait, I own Malfoy manor?" I cut into Sirius' come back.

"Yes. Though Lucius has made a… rather generous offer to buy it from you on numerous occasions. The Parkinsons are two months back on the rent, the Browns are current as well as the Nott cottages and the one owned by the Bone family. There's only one other business that's back on rent, and they've already drawn up a contract to pay it back, and another family in the other estate you own that are paying double this month because they didn't pay last month. All in all, your renters are very responsible."

"What about the Parkinsons? Are they making arrangements?"

"They are of the belief that they've rented long enough and should now own your home." Traskiron informs me, rather gleefully. I feel something flare up, a flickering that I've only felt a few times while I was human.

"Kick them out."

"What?"

"Whoa, pup, you can't just do that!"

Bill and Sirius exclaim. I level a look at Sirius and he seems shocked because he shuts up.

"I can, and I will. I'm not giving them the home, they knew they were renting it when they moved in. I would have sold it had they asked. But they didn't. I want the two months rent, and I want them out by the end of this month, and this month rent as well. Contact whoever you need to to make that happen." I tell Taskiron firmly. He looks positively gleeful and it was a creepy look to see on a Goblin.

"It will be done, Lord Merlin-Le Fey." he murmurs to me. Sirius huffs and goes back to reading while Bill and I chat with Taskiron. After a few more minutes, Sirius declares he's all read up and ready to discuss a few things.

"Is there any major obligations he has as a lord six times over?"

"Any voting on the Wizengamot will have to be done by either him or his Proxy, having so many votes he can't abstain from voting. Especially since two of his seats are light, two are dark, and two are neutral."

"Wait, which seats are which?" I cut in. I hadn't heard about that part.

"Potter and Gryffindor are light, Merlin and Ravenclaw are neutral, and Le Fey and Slytherin are dark. Affiliation of a house can be changed, but it must be agreed to by the whole of the house. You can change the Potter, Gryffindor, and Slytherin houses however you please, but You have cousins and other distant relatives in the Merlin, Ravenclaw, and Le Fey houses that you have to contact and convince to change if you wish to do so." Sirius explains to me.

"I'll leave them for now. I don't see why I should change the seats. What does that mean for me or my Proxy, though? Will it change anything in the Wizengamot?"

"It means that the votes they use will be tallied for a certain party, but other than that they don't have anything changing. It also makes you seem better in every party because you have an affiliation with each one."

"Right. I also have a question here, about the appointing of a Solicitor depending on the Lordship offended. How…" and Sirius was off again. I sat and listened as he rapid fired questions and Taskiron answered with amazing efficiency until Sirius' curiosity was completely satisfied. Bill left with a promise to come back and take a look at my properties that were not occupied, and over an hour later I walked Taskiron to the floo.

"We thank you again, Taskiron. I'd like to tell you to take an extra 1000 gallons from my vault as payment for your flexibility and fairness today." I tell him. He actually lets his jaw drop in shock, making me laugh at him.

"Lord Merlin- Le Fey, I thank you." he murmurs reverently. I acknowledge his thanks with a wave, and when he's through the floo I turn to the hallway. I was hungry, and it being almost seven in the evening, I head for the kitchen.


	7. The First Dream

I'm almost shocked into silence when I round the corner into the kitchen and see Remus, sleeves rolled up past his elbows with an apron on and meticulously cooking something. Sirius is sitting at the table, practically bouncing in anticipation.

"I didn't hear you come home, Remus," I say softly. He glances up, sees me, and gives me a brief grin.

"You was discussing things with your goblin. I figured I'd make us dinner. I didn't know exactly what it was that you wanted, so I bought everything that you had sent me and I made you a fruit salad with raw sugar in it and a glass of goat milk." he tells me, and my stomach growls at the thought, making Sirius laugh.

"Sounds like you knew what he wanted moony." Sirius says, snickering still. I take a seat near him and Remus pauses in whatever it was he was doing to a pot to set a bowl in front of me. I begin practically inhaling the fruit while he dips a ladle in the pot and gives Sirius a bowl full of an odd smelling soup before making his own.

"What's this?" I ask, holding my fork aloft so he can see the fruit I've speared. Remus glances up at me as he sets his bowl down before sitting.

"Kiwi. Have you never had Kiwi before?"

"No, can't say I have. It's delicious though. Did you buy more?" I ask, and he nods, motioning vaguely to a cabinet. I dig in again while we all eat, and it's quiet besides a few happy hums and chewing. I drain my new glass of milk, and pour myself another one as I sit back and stretch. Sirius lets out a surprised shout as my wing snaps out and hits him while I do so, knocking his glass of some kind of juice over.

"Shit, sorry!" I exclaim, retracting my wings so fast it was almost painful.

"Language." Remus says mildly, not even moving from the mess Sirius had made as he devours his soup. I give him a concerned look as Sirius calls a house elf to clean the mess, and after a few seconds I realize he looks tired. I do a mental count and realize the full moon was tomorrow, which would explain why he was so drained.

"Feeling alright there Remus?" I ask carefully.

"My bones ache." was his flat reply, and I can't suppress the snort I give in retaliation.

"Well. When you two are done, come to my Greenhouse." I say, and stand and leave before they can voice an opinion on it. I pull out my phone and check the time, seeing I have a message from Remus replying to my list hours ago simply saying okay and giving me an estimated time of arrival. I read it to get rid of the notification and pocket the phone again. I move into the greenhouse and begin wandering towards the right. I'd managed to piss off the poison plants, but they don't have any effect on me so besides being mildly annoying I didn't have to avoid them. But I was really scoping out the place I wanted my spring and waterfall. I'd finally decided I wanted to build up a hill of some kind and create my waterfall between two large oak trees when I hear Sirius call for me. I tense and turn, yelling to let them know where I was. Less than a minute later, they're with me, puzzled.

"I want a shower in here," I say simply. Realization seems to dawn on them both and Sirius actually drops his head.

"I didn't think about that pup," he admits.

"Well, to make it up to me, we're making a waterfall and spring. Here and here." I motion to where I want both and Remus shakes out his shoulders.

"A spring or a hot spring?" he asks, flicking his wrist so that his wand falls in his hand.

"Hot spring please," I ask sweetly, stepping back as they both brandish their wands. It takes around 20 minutes, but they get what I want and I thank them profusely.

"All I ask is that you let me use it once in awhile. I'll ask permission first, but that looks really comfortable." Sirius muses, gazing at the spring Remus had created that was giving off steam.

"Fair enough. Remus, you should use it after the full moon, see if it helps." I offer. He looks slightly startled at the statement, but nods in agreement.

"It'd be a good way to relax. I'll take you up on that offer." He agrees easily. They stay a few more minutes before I motion them out and Sirius makes a joke about me kicking them out.

"I planned on bathing now. Unless you want to help me clean my wings. It's easily a two person job." I gripe. He laughs at me.

"I will admit I'm glad that I can retract mine at will. Yours can't retract, can they." He says, more of a statement than a question.

"I can use a natural glamour that makes them disappear to other people, to the point you could touch my back and not feel anything, but no, I can't actually recall them." I agree with him.

"Can you spread them out completely?" Remus asks curiously. I shrug, and unfurl my wings completely, relishing as the kinks and tension falls away. I don't realize how tense my shoulders get the more I pull my wings in throughout the day.

"These are really beautiful pup." Sirius murmurs as he looks at my wings. I'm glad that he doesn't try and touch them, though Remus looks like he wants to he restrains himself as well. After a few minutes of what could only be called preening, they wish me a goodnight and I take my much needed rinse after calling an elf and having natural soaps given to me. It felt good to rinse of in an natural- or as natural as I could make- environment. I settle at my desk afterwards and read for a few hours by the floating lights I'd been provided before I lay down, exhausted.

~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~

" _Hadrian." My name is said seconds before a pair of arms wrap around my neck, startling me from my book. My wings strain but don't knock them off of me. I relax against the chest pressed against me when I realize I know who's behind me._

" _I'm almost done," I say, though I sound like I'm pouting. A low chuckle near my ear startles me again._

" _Almost done hmmm? It's nearly five in the morning, Hadrian."_

" _What?" I try to turn and the arms around me tighten. I feel a chin settle on my head and huff as I'm laughed at again._

" _It's okay, we understand. This is important. But no more after tonight. You got a free pass tonight because it was new and we knew we'd lose you to research." He admits, and I feel lips press into my hair, making me relax._

" _I'm so sorry. I didn't realize." I murmur, slightly ashamed. I'd meant to step into the library and study until around 9, before heading to bed. I didn't realize I'd been here all night._

" _I said it's okay love. We're spending the day in any way, so come to bed." lips press into my hair again, but then the arms move and they're pressed against my ear._

" _Of course, if you're still too awake, we'd be happy to join you…" I growl playfully as he trails off and nips at my ear before I hear him hurrying off, laughter floating behind him as I whirl around and catch a glimpse of dark hair and a button-down shirt as they disappear out the door._

I wake up slowly, stretching out and humming at the pleasant dream.

"Hadrian James! Come on!" I finally hear my own thoughts. I bolt up, find a pair of shorts to slip on and jog to the entrance to my greenhouse still half asleep. When I get there I find Sirius, who was pouting, and Draco, who looked as bored as ever eyeing my greenhouse.

"Hmm. 'lo Draco, Sirius." I murmur as I rub at my eyes.

"Was you still asleep? It's nearly nine!" Draco exclaims. I huff at his shocked tone.

"I only sleep a few hours a night. I must have fallen asleep early this morning." I admit.

"How many hours a night is a few hours pup?" Sirius asks, concerned.

"Four or so. I feel even better than when I used to get 6 or 8 so It's just my creature, really padfoot." I reassure him. Finally, my brain catches up with me.

"Wait, Draco, what are you doing here?" I ask, confused.

"It's the full moon. Your Dogfather and Professor Lupin are headed out soon, and I had dropped by to see you again now that I know where you live. I suggested that I could stay in the manor tonight, since you live out here, and Remus agreed it was a good idea. Mother and father are coming down for evening meal, and I think father has his proxy papers done for you all to sign." Draco gets it all out in a long stream, and I'm impressed he could talk that long without breathing.

"Right, okay. I'm hungry, let's go inside." I suggest, waving them away from my door. As we walk inside I swat at Sirius with a wing to get his attention.

"When can I start going on full moons?" I ask when he growls at me and bats the wing away.

"You want to go with us?" He asks curiously. At my nod, he beams.

"Not this month. I have to talk to moony about it." He says after a moment of thinking. I agree that that's only fair, and when we get to the sunroom I stretch out on the floor with a bowl of fruits, nuts, seeds, and more raw sugar that Figni has given me.

"Harry, there's a table right over here." Draco's amused drawl as he sits in a chair across from where I was laying startles me slightly because I'd been focused on a particularly odd looking seed.

"I think I like Hadrian more," I say mildly, my mind flashing to the dream I'd woken from.

"Do what?" Remus' groggy voice comes from the doorway and I crane my neck to see him still in a robe, rubbing at his eyes as he falls gracelessly into a chair.

"Harry is what Vernon called me, and Bum- er, Dumbledore. Well that and _Boy._ I like Hadrian more. It's what my mother named me right?" I ask, looking to Sirius to confirm what he had already told me. At his hesitant nod I go back to my food.

"How can you not have sausage or bacon in the morning." I hear Remus grumble, and when I look up he's giving me a suspicious look over his mug- which definitely had coffee in it, and black from the look of it.

"I don't like eating meat anymore Remus," I say mildly before throwing another grape in my mouth. His eyes narrow even more.

"How do you not like meat? It's delicious. And you drink goats milk, for Merlin's sake." he complains. I snicker at his use of Merlin and he seems to catch on to what I find funny because he groans.

"I'm never going to be able to express myself properly with you around again." he all but whines. Sirius lets out a laugh.

"Moony, did you sleep last night?" Sirius asks, still laughing.

"If you must know Padfoot, I didn't. I was aching and sick all night, and I'm cranky." Remus answers back. I roll over and sit up, taking my plate with me as I stand and stretch before finally joining them at the table. I spear a piece of fruit on my fork, make sure it's coated in the syrup the elves had put on it and the sugar they gave me, and when Remus opens his mouth to say something else I feed him instead. He makes an alarmed sound as Draco and Sirius break down into peals of laughter, but I just watch expectantly. He chews and swallows and then looks at me, slightly dazed.

"What was that?"

"Kiwi, sweet syrup and raw sugar," I tell him calmly.

"I think I'm in love. That might be better than chocolate. Can I have some?" He asks, and I laugh when an elf pops in with it. After a beat of silence, Sirius asks, slightly annoyed,

"Why is it that the elves refuse to cook, but you get fruit and fancy syrups?"

"Because They like me more," I say matter of factly, watching amused as Remus abandons his bacon, eggs, and toast to devour the fruit bowl put in front of him.

"Don't forget your bacon Remus, it's delicious." I chide, making Draco giggle next to me. I get a half-hearted glare from him before he continues eating. We chat over the weather, and a few other normal breakfast topics before Draco turns to me and squints.

"Harry-"

"Hadrian."

"Fine, _Hadrian_. Why are you barely dressed?"

"Just noticed that, did you? He runs around like that all the time now." Sirius says, amused at Draco's reaction to me running around in shorts and nothing else.

"But why?"

"I'd run around naked if it wasn't seen as publicly indecent," I inform him dryly and watch all three of them choke on whatever they were eating or drinking.

"You what?"

"There's no way I'd allow you to do that."

"That's not something you just _announce_ Potter!"

"It's Merlin- Le Fey, actually." I correct Draco and he scowls at me for changing the subject. After another few seconds of the scowl, I sigh.

"I don't like clothing. It's constricting and annoying and I don't enjoy wearing them." I inform him in an slightly annoyed tone.

"You do realize you'll have to dress like a normal human when we go back to school in a month or so, right?" He asks me curiously. I scowl at my cup as I even think about it.

"I won't like it. Do you think there are bylaws written about Faeries in the Hogwarts charter somewhere?" I muse to myself.

"No, there isn't." Remus answers immediately, and when I look his way he shrugs.

"I've read the whole thing several times over. No creature is mentioned besides 'if it's deadly don't let it in.'" he air quotes around the last part and I frown at his annoyed look. I don't blame him for that, with him being a werewolf he'd classify as a 'deadly' creature.

"Well, Hadrian. Go get a shirt on." Draco says as he pushes his empty plate away.

"What? No. Why?"

"Because we're going to Diagon!"

~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)

 _A/N_

 _I'm Currently looking for a Beta for this story because I can only look at my own writing so many times. If you have any suggestions or wish to do so yourself, let me know._

 _I'm also still up in the air on the pairings, so give your input within the next two chapters because that's when I plan on moving things romantically._

 _On another note, I'm going to try and get a chapter posted at least once a week. What day of the week works best for me I'm not sure yet, and if I have extra spare time to write it might be two or three a week but that will be few and far between. I'll have it nailed down when the schedule at work calms down next week._

 _Next chapter, which I've started writing, will be the Diagon Alley trip with a disgruntled Draco and an equally annoyed Hadrian, and a side order of several Weasleys and other not so happy characters. It'll be a joy and probably the largest chapter to date. After that, I'll skip around a few weeks at a time and then we will be back to Hogwarts. Joy!_


	8. Diagon Alley

In hindsight, we should have realized that the newly transformed Harry Potter would have got mobbed as soon as he was within the boundaries of the wizarding world. My defense was I went around both Diagon and Rayfer Allies fine on my birthday. But once the paper came out with my new looks described and the bombshell of my inheritance people must have been waiting for me to show up.

Draco was already pouting because I refused to wear robes, instead opting for loose athletic shorts and a thin, white tank top. I'd donned the black, fingerless gloves Ron had gotten me for my birthday- a note inside said that they were used as a wand and weapon holster, which I was honestly excited about beyond belief and planned on getting at least one dagger set to start practicing with on our trip. I also flat out refused to wear shoes, though I glamoured my wings away. He and Sirius were fascinated by the fact they could put their hand in the space my wings should have been. So when I stepped into the Leaky Cauldron via the floo network and the entire pub went silent, I cursed him under my breath the whole time we were sprinting for the alley while the customers were still in shock. He was laughing too hard to retaliate. We paused long enough for him to catch his breath and then entered the alley, only to be stopped by a large group of people.

"Harry! Is it true?"

"Where're your wings, Harry!"

"I can't believe you showed your face after becoming a dark creature!"

"Do you think you could make us one too Harry?"

The noise was ridiculous for my sensitive ears and I cringe away from all the people grabbing at me. After a few minutes of this, I growl and shove myself up and onto a display that was outside a shop, causing them to fall quiet.

"First of all. I would prefer the name Hadrian now if you'd please call me such. Yes, I came into an inheritance I wasn't aware of before. Yes, that means that James and Lily Potter adopted me and were not my biological parents. No, that doesn't make me dark. Now. My friend and I are going to enjoy a day in the Alley, just like you. If you do not leave us alone and insist on following, pestering, hackling, or in any other way bothering me, as a Lord, and Mr. Malfoy here as an heir, I will be forced to get a solicitor and restraining order involved for as many people as I need to." I state calmly. I don't need to shout, but my voice carries over the group of people and many other people watching from down the Alley as well. When it's silent, I hope down, apologize to the disgruntled shopkeeper, and drag Draco away from the crowd just as people broke into shouts and discussions, though none were aimed at me really.

"That was impressive Potter." Draco muses, slipping into calling me my old last name again.

"It's Merlin- Le Fey soon Draco, remember that." I point out instead of acknowledging the compliment. He scoffs at me and I allow him to tug me towards the bank. He approaches a goblin that I don't recognize and waits patiently to be looked at before he begins speaking quietly.

"Heir Malfoy, here to gain access to my trust vault. Lord Le Fey, here to see his account manager…" he trails off and looks at me, unsure.

"Taskiron." I murmur. The goblin nods after a brief moment and takes Draco's key before motioning us to follow him. When we get to a long hallway that's out of sight of the main lobby he pauses, gesturing down the hallway to his right.

"Second door on the left, Lord Le Fey. Heir Malfoy, if you'll follow me." he continues to the left and I go right, knocking on the door that he had indicated to me. There was a long pause before a very sharp 'come in' was heard. When I swing open the door Taskiron's eyes seem to narrow on me.

"Mr. Potter."

"I'm hoping to change my name to Merlin- Le Fey today like we discussed, Taskiron," I tell him as I take a seat across from him. He relaxes, and that has me on edge.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Merlin- Le Fey. Forgive me, but I need a drop of blood." he holds out a paper expectantly, and I'm startled but comply by slicing my finger on a dagger he holds out. Three drops of blood hit the paper before it smokes blue, then a bright white before dissolving. At my confused look, he waves the smoke away and sits back.

"Early this morning we had someone come in claiming to be you and demanding to know your vaults and what they entailed. The problem was, they looked like the human Harry Potter and not the Hadrian Merlin- Le Fey that I had met last night. He's sitting in the goblin form of prison right now, waiting for me to… find the time, to go see him now that the polyjuice has worn off. I thought perhaps someone had gotten ahold of a hair from your newer form." he explains his strange behavior, and it has me growling again.

"How will he be dealt with?" I demand.

"He was caught by the goblins, so goblin law will be followed. Meaning if found guilty, he will be executed on grounds that he was attempting to steal from a Lord," he says, almost gleefully. I nod at that, and he brings out a paper and an all too familiar black quill that has me flinching. Out of all the scars I had on my body, only two now remained. My cursed scar, and the one on the back of my hand from a damn quill.

"Just sign these forms, and you'll officially be Mr. Merlin- Le Fey. any documentation with your name on it will change, such as school records, medical records, and anything that may be recorded at the ministry," he informs me. I pull the papers to me first, reading over them before I pull my gloves off and set them in my lap. shakily I reach out and pick up the quill. Taskiron moves, and I see he has a bowl filled with a liquid ready for me. Before I can make a sarcastic remark about murtlap essence he dips a strange, five-pointed leaf into the clear liquid and it becomes a deep blue color.

"This is a goblin remedy. It will not help your scars, but it will heal your writing today," he informs me almost softly, before motioning to the quill in my hand as if telling me to get on with it. I hesitate a second longer before I begin writing.

I can't say I remember the writing hurting this much. It wasn't that long ago that I was using one, either, so it's not like I had just forgotten. I get my old name written down in the one space it's needed, but I have to write my full, new name three times. My hand is already bleeding profusely, and I conjure a towel and place it under my hand so I don't ruin his desk. I grit my teeth and scribble out my new name quickly. It takes less than two minutes, but a sweat breaks out over my whole body and my eyes are stinging from the pain in my hand. I plunge my hand into the bowl before I've fully dropped the quill and I'm shocked as it feels like I've dipped it into a bowl of ice. I watch the blood swirl around in the bowl before I feel the bowl warming up. When it's a pleasant, warm feeling Taskiron tells me to remove my hand from the bowl and I do so to see the open wounds gone.

"Thank you Taskiron," I tell him. He gives me a slightly confused look.

"You have extensive damage done because of that quill, Mr. Merlin- Le Fey. Have you informed your healer about it?" he asks.

"I don't have a healer. My muggle relatives never took me to the doctor and besides Madame Pomfrey, I've never seen a wizard doctor either." I inform him as I use my conjured towel and dry off my hand. He sits up straighter.

"You've never seen a healer? Not even first year? Every muggle raised or muggleborn child sees a healer! Did you get a shot?" he asks, his voice raised. I sit back in my chair to accommodate the space he's invaded sitting closer.

"No. I've never had a shot, magical or muggle. Why?"

"Hmmm." he doesn't answer right away, instead looks to be thinking deeply about something. I use that time to put on my gloves again.

"I'm not sure that you would need one now, with your creature inheritance. Not many Faeries come to our world, but they seem to be immune to most diseases, magical or muggle. No, what concerns me is that you wasn't given the shot as a child before anyone knew any better. Someone has neglected your health, Mr. Merlin- Le Fey, and I think that we both know who that someone was. I suggest you get yourself a private healer and a checkup, immediately. You may still have some underlying conditions that your inheritance didn't fix. I can suggest a few if you'd like."

"Would they be inclined towards a Faerie, or would it be a wizard healer?"

"I know of one half-faeries who is a healer, and another wizarding healer that helps half-faeries. I'll write them both down for you." he scribbles with a quill onto a piece of paper before he hands it over to me.

"Anything else, Mr. Merlin- Le Fey?"

"Yes. Please, call me Hadrian." I tell him as I stand. His startled look was worth it as I walk away.

In wizard society, there were several forms of familiarity. If you don't know someone, you address them by their title- Lord, Lady, Heir, or Mr, Mrs, Ms for the lower classes. Usually, they also make sure that you use all the titles, in my case all 6. If you knew a person, but not well, in a business situation, or you don't get along, you addressed them less formally, 'Mr' before the titles they claim in the order they choose, much like Taskiron, "Mr. Merlin- Le Fey". The third form of familiarity was the ability to use the given, or first, name. This wasn't normally given to business partners, such as the goblins.

"Ready to go Hadrian?" Draco calls when I make it to the lobby again. I agree and we walk out, talking about the chances of the Falcons making it to the world cup. They were 3-0, but still had another four games to play before the world cup. We're stopped by someone stepping in front of us and it takes a second to recognize the flaming hair.

"Hello Ron, Charlie. What a coincidence." I tease when I notice that it was the shorter, broader older brother with Ron this time. Ron grins back, clapping a hand on my shoulder.

"Good to see you again Harry. How'd you like your present?" he asks cheerfully. I lift my hands so he can see my gloves and his grin turns smug.

"I had hoped you'd like them. I remember you saying that you enjoyed that weapons class that you took in muggle London. They're charmed so that no one can summon them. Well, at least no one but the one that their 'masters' magical signature matches. You have to wear them at least 48 hours before that kicks in. They also can't be removed by force, which is good. Charlie and Bill helped me find them." he says proudly.

"You know how to use muggle weapons? Like what?" Draco speaks up from my left.

"Daggers mostly. It wasn't really a weaponry class, just a group of kids with time on their hands to teach other kids how to fight with a weapon they are skilled in." I admit. It definitely hadn't been sanctioned by any official teacher.\

"I can fence, but that's about it," Draco admits, making me chuckle just slightly.

"So, where are the Weasley's headed?" I ask when it's quiet a few beats.

"Well, actually, we were told to escort this really strung out Lord and a ponce of an heir. Apparently, they made a huge spectacle of themselves when they entered the Alley and a certain canine friend of theirs heard about it and tried to.. Text? The lord, but when he didn't answer he sent bodyguards." Charlie informs us as we begin walking down the stairs again. I immediately pull my phone out and see that Sirius had even tried to call, but I hadn't heard it go off. I wonder if the wards in Gringotts prevented that from happening?

Padfoot: You can't go anywhere without making a scene, can you? Be careful. I'm going to try and send someone your way to help out in case someone else catches wind of your announcement.

Well. I hadn't thought about that. People are probably flooing everyone and their mother to tell them what I said. Thankfully no one has called me out on what I said yet. We make our way to the Apothecary at Draco's insistence and he quickly disappears inside, obviously knowing exactly what he's looking for. I wander to the left as Charlie and Ron stay near the door, and I idly begin studying the shelves. My own potions ingredients were running dangerously low, but if it came from a plant I could probably find it in our greenhouses or in the woods. I notice that newt eyes and Scramp legs were on sale and eye the jars. How fresh were they? The eyes at least were fairly fresh, the pupils were still open, not dilated like a bad batch would be. The legs hadn't started shriveling up yet either, which was good.

"Mr. Potter." a cold, drawn-out voice says behind me. I refused to tense.

"Professor Snape. I go by Mr. Merlin- Le Fey now, if you'd please." I correct softly, turning to face him. He's a foot or so away on my right-hand side, and though his glare was evident it wasn't as deep as it used to be.

"Forgive me, I wasn't aware you'd made a legal change." his tone was dry, and a bit biting, but I smirk at him anyway.

"Just this morning, actually, which is why I wasn't offended. May I ask your professional advice while you're here, sir?" I ask, changing the subject. His entire face freezes, and I think I've managed to surprise him.

"On what?" he finally settles on. I glance at the basket he's carrying, and realize quickly he's buying the ingredients for several potions, one of which is a nutrient potion that requires newt eyes.

"Well, it seems you're looking at them, too. I can't tell if these Newt eyes are fresh or not. I understand that they're not dilated, yet, but I also know that a skilled master can tell if they will within the day or not. And we can both agree that I am not a master at your skill." I tell him, stepping to the side. He gives me a look I can't figure out.

"How do you know I need Newt eyes, Po- Mr. Merlin- Le Fey?" he asks as he comes closer to the shelf I'd been studying.

"You've got all the ingredients for a strong Nutrient potion, as well as a boil cure and a mild sleeping draught. Or, perhaps, you're making a level 9 pain reliever, a draught of the living dead, and a hair elixir, but you'd be over on the other side of the store looking for lizard tongue if that was the case." I tell him slightly smug. He's known since my third year that I'm not completely useless at potions, but I've never let on the extent of my knowledge- which really was only second to Draco at this point in our year. The only reason he knew I was faking my potions knowledge was that he found me in an abandoned classroom after curfew brewing something that Sirius needed- a level 7 nutrient potion- but was easily fifth-year material. I'd, of course, got a detention, but he always watched me in class afterward.

"I'm impressed." he finally murmurs, looking at the eyes. After a few seconds, he glances at the legs next to it, like I had, and nods once.

"They are both good for at least another week if you're planning on buying them. Have a good day, Mr. Merlin- Le Fey. I'm told my godson is staying with you this evening?" he asks at the end, surprising me.

"Uh, yeah. He's in here somewhere. He decided he wanted to go shopping and dragged me along. I got my papers signed in the bank anyway." I say, shrugging it off. He perks up just slightly and scans between the shelves to see if he can find his godson. I leave him to it, grabbing a small jar and taking the three scoops of eyes I needed. I head for the counter as he seems to find the blond hair he's looking for and takes off the opposite direction. I pay for what I want and meet the two redheads at the door where we only stand another minute or so before Draco is motioning us out. He holds a bag out to me and scowls.

"I'm underage. Shrink this for me?" he asks. I almost want to ask if the ingredients could be shrunk, but then shrug. If he ruins the potions because I used magic at his request, it's his fault. I press my thumb to a seam in the right hand of my glove and my wand glides out. I flick my wrist and the package shrinks to fit in his pocket before I'm sliding the wand in place again.

"Alright, where are we eating?" Ron asks excitedly as we exit the shop. I want to roll my eyes at him.

"Let's visit your brothers and see if they want something," I suggest. Ron lets out a long, exaggerated groan.

"I spend practically every day there! I don't want to go on my day off!"

"I Haven't seen the shop yet." I point out, and he glares at me but doesn't argue as he leads the way to the store. I'll admit, it's an eyesore. It's bright and loud, and slightly obnoxious, just like the twins. When we enter the store I'm shocked at how crowded and loud it was. I spot a shock of red hair zipping past and reach out, grab blindly, and drag the person back to me. A quick glance and I know I've grabbed a twin.

"Hello George," I say, slightly louder than normal to be heard. Recognition flashes and he beams at me.

"Well hello Harrykins! I heard you'd be in the alley today, welcome to our humble abode." he makes a huge, mocking bow before motioning to the store.

"Take it all in, little brother. The sights, the sounds, the products. All because of you. We can't thank you enough." he says sincerely. I shrug off the compliment and then grin.

"We were headed to lunch, wanted to know if you wanted anything."

"No idea, hold on. Oi! Fred! You want lunch?" He yells over the heads of several people. Fred's head appears near the register, where a blonde girl was working currently beside a dark-skinned male.

"Whose buying Georgie boy?"

"Harrykins made the offer."

"Harry!" Fred begins elbowing his way over and I glance back to see if Draco was annoyed yet. To my shock, he was wondering the aisles, looking slightly wide-eyed, next to Charlie and an amused Ron who was describing products to him.

"Hello Harrykins!" I'm swept up in an unexpected hug and I barely keep myself from hitting him as he twirls me before setting me down again.

"I'd prefer Hadrian, please." I chide them as gently as I can. They both nod excitedly in sync.

"Would you mind terribly,"

"Going to the cafe just before the Leaky Cauldron,"

"And getting us two number fives"

"With large cups of pumpkin juice,"

"To go!" they chorus together at the end.

"Yeah, I can get that. So, You're doing alright?" I ask, motioning around. Fred laughs, throwing an arm around my shoulders.

"Business is amazing. And it's entirely because of you. Thank you, really. We can never say this enough." He tells me. Before I can respond, Draco is beside me.

"Hadrian this place is amazing! I never knew you guys were that talented." He says, grinning at the twins. They chat about their products for another 10 minutes until they get sucked into the crowd again. I move outside quickly. The streets may be busy, but that store was packed. Having that many people in my personal space was unsettling and made me want to lash out at someone, neither of which was a good thing.

"Uh oh Hadrian, heads up." I hear Draco mutter next to me. When I glance around I see what he means. It's hard to miss an old man, with a large beard, and disgustingly orange robes on. What was it, everyone meets in Diagon day? First Snape, who admittedly wasn't as bad as he used to be. I can only imagine what Bumblefuck will have to say.

"Harry my boy! Can I have a word?" He calls from across the Alley. I immediately feel my face pinch into a scowl.

"Is that under the list of things I rattled off earlier?" I mutter to Draco, who, in a fit of completely unMalfoy like behavior, snorts and falls into a fit of giggles.

"Harry!" He calls again, closer this time. He's annoyed now. I turn my scowl to him as he approaches my side and attempts to grab me.

"My name, Professor Dumbledore, Is Hadrian. I've announced I'd like to be addressed as such. Nor, do I ever recall, giving you permission to be so familiar with me." I tell him firmly. I see an eye twitch behind his glasses, but the smile doesn't fade and he tries to grab my arm again. This time Charlie physically moves me out of the way, behind him.

"Come now Harry, I just want to speak with you."

"I made it very clear, professor, that I wasn't speaking to anyone today. Persist in trying to be familiar with me, trying to contact me on anything other than my education, and attempt to touch me again, and I will make sure that a restraining order will be placed on top of the other various charges that are being compiled against you." I tell him coldly.

"Mr. Potter! I -"

"It's Mr. Merlin- Le Fey, professor. Surely you got the message when I made the change this morning." I cut him off. His face is turning a lovely shade of red at this point and I'm proud that I'm the one who did it.

"Mr. Merlin- Le Fey. I was hoping to chat with you about going back to your guardians home."

"I'm a Lord now, in case you forgot. I'm legally an adult, magic and all. So no, I won't be going back to the hell you put me in anytime soon." I tell him quite firmly, finally turning away from him.

"Harry, my boy, please, let's go back to your home and chat about-"

"The only one you'll be chatting with, professor, is my solicitor. I've told you twice, and the public once, about my name. I've also told you not to be so familiar with me. Your blatant attempt to get me to an abusive home, combined with your equally unamusing attempt to get into the home I currently occupy, gives me serious grounds for a restraining order. As a lord of six houses, I have more authority than you. And listen carefully." I turn back to him and grin, which I can tell sets him on edge.

"I am lord of three founding houses and heir to another. That gives me leeway over anything and everything in the castle. I get a say in the board of Governors, in the hiring of teachers, and in the firing of teachers. Believe me when I say that I will use every ounce of the new authority I have to see your ass on the streets by yule. Have a good day."

Before he can reply I'm moving down the street quickly, followed by Draco. I can hear Bumblefucks raised voice and Ron answering, but I can't tell what's being said above the pounding in my ears. Was that my heartbeat? It was loud and making me see red.

"Nicely done Hadrian. His face was priceless. It would have been much more fun to watch if he could have understood what you said though."

"What?" I ask, coming to an abrupt stop.

"Your threat, or what I assumed was one. You said it in parseltongue. No one understood you. It was still fucking scary though." he says, shuddering lightly. I shake my head at that, mad at myself for reducing to that and mad at Bumblefuck for being there in the first place.

We get the twins lunches ordered, and some of our own before Charlie and Ron show up. Charlie looks incredibly too pleased with himself. We drop off the food, head to the bookstore, and madam Malkins because that's where Draco wanted to get his new robes. We wander in and out of shops, including ones in Knockturne Alley, before I find the dagger set that I absolutely have to have. The handle was wrapped leather, with a black onyx embedded at the end. The blade itself was sharp and etched in runes I only vaguely recognized, and couldn't recall what they meant exactly besides one that said 'blood protection' and another that said 'loyal'. After that, we head home, and I figure out why Charlie was so smug when I enter the kitchen and an elf pops in.

"Mail for Master's Heir, sir." the squeaky little girl says.

"Thank you. You may go." I tell her, taking the letter. Popping it open, I realize it's a letter from the Aurors, saying they got a call from one Charlie Weasley about a Harassment claim on Dumbledore. I double over laughing as I read on, seeing that his claim was sealed when it was insisted that they were 'just talking' and a random bystander said that he had a dictaquill going because he was a reporter, and showed the Aurors the dialogue that he had caught. They'd Bumblefuck away and promised to 'see to it that a restraining order was made' for me of no charge. I'm not sure how true that was going to be, seeing as Moody was still on the force, but it was a start in the right direction.


	9. First Mate

"DAMMIT HADRIAN!"

I cover my mouth so that I'm not laughing at a volume that Ron can hear me. I'd decided to go to the twins shop again, and I'd kidnapped Ron away from his work with the twins permission. Apparently, he didn't like that I had dropped a potion in the food I made him to get back at him for his comments when he visited the weekend after my birthday. Of course, that was nearly a month ago now, and tomorrow we were heading to school again. Sirius was sulking about it, which was another reason I had slipped the potion into Ron's food. Hearing his barking laugh from across the room was enough to ease my vindictive smirk into a real smile.

"Why do you automatically think it's me? Sirius was a Maurarder, you know." I tell him as I move from the counter and face him. I have to look away just as quickly- I knew what the potion was supposed to do, but seeing Ron with Neon pink hair was too much even for me. The smirk was back full force and I knew that he knew I was behind this.

"Don't give me that bullshit. You and I know that you're the asshole that would do this!" He says, and a glance sees that he's motioning to his hands, which have turned a lovely shade of orange.

"I really don't see the problem. You can cheer your canons on better this way." I tell him. I have to bite my lip to keep from laughing as his face goes a red color, offsetting the pink color he hasn't noticed yet.

"Hadrian please! Take it off!" he whines, shoving his glass of water away and pouting as Sirius bursts into another fit of laughter.

"I'm sorry, I can't. It wears off eventually." I say vaguely. It wears off in 12 hours, but I wasn't telling him that. Before he can reply I hear the floo go and realize it's already time for Remus to be home. He'd taken tomorrow off to go with Sirius and me to the station, which I loved. I was going to miss the two of them, though Sirius had free range to come and go as he pleased since he was now officially a member of the Board of Governors.

"Hadrian, I bought some more grapefruits, you want one for dinner? And- Merlin Ron, what happened to your hair?" Remus cuts himself off as he moves into the kitchen. Ron's horrified face as he realizes I've done something more than just dyeing his hands is the breaking point. I break down into tears, laughing until my sides seize up and I collapse onto the floor, still laughing. It gets to the point I can't inhale correctly and I'm just wheezing, but damn if it didn't feel good to laugh like that.

"It's good to see you laugh pup," Sirius says when I've calmed down. I'm slumped on the floor, wings propped up against a cabinet and my legs sprawled out beneath me. Ron was full on pouting by this point, but I could see the smile trying to tug his lips upwards. Remus looked amused as he steps over my legs and calmly begins putting up the groceries he had bought. He hands down a grapefruit when I make no move to sit back at the cramped table, and he even murmurs a quick charm that has it splitting in half for me.

"Do we have any raw sugar left or do I need to go back to my room to get some?" I ask him. He doesn't pause in putting his things away to hand down a tin he'd taken to shaving the raw sugar I liked into. I sprinkle a little onto half the grapefruit and then begin eating. When Remus sits and begins spooning the food I made onto a plate I grin. They'd finally let me start cooking even though I didn't eat what I cooked anymore.

"Do you have everything packed Hadrian?" Sirius asks when they've finished eating. Ron groans at even the mention of packing and I roll my eyes at his antics.

"I do. I've been packing unnecessarily needed items all this week. My books and even my wand have made their way into my trunk. The only thing I have to do tomorrow is pack Hedwig's cage, which I can do tonight if she leaves early to wing it instead of riding the train." I add on at the end. I haul myself up and I'm about to start doing the dishes when a stinging hex hits my ass and I yelp, jumping in the air.

"What the hell was that for?" I growl, feeling my anger spike. Someone had attacked me! I could practically feel my nails pointing to take someone's eyes out.

"Calm down Pup. I hit you with the hex, you cooked you don't get to do dishes too. You and Ron go out and fly, I'll join you when we're done in here." He tells me. I want to protest but he gives me a sterner look and Ron jumps up, excited to use my firebolt again.

"Common Harry, let's go flying. I want to see if you beat me again now that I've been practicing!" He exclaims. I follow him out with one last look back at the men still at the table before I head out the back door.

~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)

"Have you talked to him yet?" Sirius demands as soon as we hear a whoop and Ron laughing. Harry was much quieter when it comes to being excited, though you could usually just look at his face and tell if he was having a good time or not. I glance sideways at the man who was washing the dishes manually instead of with a spell while I dried them. He did this on purpose, I know, but I can't find it in myself to be angry. He didn't get angry at me when I told him about his Godson, I wasn't going to get angry at him for asking if I'd done anything about it.

"No, I haven't."

"Moony! He leaves for school tomorrow morning. You've given yourself a very narrow time frame my friend."

"Hadrian is 16, Sirius, I'm not going to waltz up and go 'hey, I know you see me as an uncle figure in your life, but Moony has claimed you as a mate and refuses to shut up about it'. You do want him to come back for Yule, don't you?" I snap at him. He doesn't even flinch at my tone.

"He doesn't see you as an uncle, Remus."

"Of course he does! I-"

"He hasn't called you uncle moony once since we got here. He calls me Padfoot more than anything else, but he never calls you anything but your given name. He goes to you when he wants information, he asks you to pick up anything he needs. He doesn't go to me for food, or for help with homework or just whatever it is he's researching in the library-"

"Design."

"What?"

"His Faerie has started acting up. Apparently, even though he doesn't like wearing them, his faerie loves designing clothes. He doesn't want to do anything with the material because it would be wasteful, but for now, he's happy studying materials and fashions and creating his design book."

"Design book? See! This is what I mean! He's been on this research thing for weeks now and I'm only just now finding out what it is. And not just because he hasn't told me, I've asked! He just shrugs me off and tells me that it's not something I'd be interested in." Sirius says, but quickly glances up when he hears Ron yelling and we see a rush of golden feathers near a window as Harry flies by.

"Let's be honest here, moony. No more bullshit of running Hadrian away. What's really got you so hesitant to tell him?" he demands after a quiet moment. The dishes are done, but we're still hovering over the sink.

"Have you seen him, Pads?" I murmur softly, tracking the golden blotch in the sky as he swoops around with Ron hot on his heels, laughing together, something I can barely hear even with my extra sensitive hearing.

"What?"

"Your Godson. Have you seen him? He puts on a happy face, and like now, and earlier, he does seem to be happy. But this is hitting him hard, or maybe he just isn't acknowledging it. He'll pause, or see something, and I can see him fading away. He loves his wings, but sometimes I think he hates his inheritance. You were the one who caught him burning all of his shoes. He felt guilty, couldn't you tell? I think his instincts are scaring him and he's not asking for help. If he's rejecting his instincts…"

"You think he'll reject you flat out." He finishes for me. After a moment, I feel a sudsy hand whacking the back of my head hard enough that I bite down on my tongue and taste blood.

"Ugh!" I spit in the sink and make a face at the bloody mess I'm making, but Sirius spins me to face him and I'm facing a glaring Black, making myself pale slightly.

"You're an idiot! Remus, Hadrian's a faerie. They don't have destined mates, but if they bond with someone and it isn't returned they can and will become depressed! You think he's rejecting his instincts? Hadrian loves his inheritance! He's devoured every book he can find on it! He loves playing pranks, he loves finding new fruits and sweets to make and eat, he obviously loves his designs and he adores his greenhouse. The only thing I can think of is he's formed an unconscious- or, hell, knowing him maybe its a conscious one- bond with you and he thinks you're rejecting him, not the other way around!" He's shaking me by the time he's done with his tirade, and I'm stunned. What did he mean Harry could become depressed if the one he was bonded to didn't return it? Was that what was really going on? Where had he found that information at?

"But-"

"No buts! You are talking to him tonight, or I'm telling him what's going on myself so I know that my godson is still alive this time next year. A dead bond can kill a submissive anything, Remus Lupin and you know this!" He's growling at me, obviously channeling Padfoot in his anger.

"Okay, Pads, okay. I'll talk to Hadrian. I mean it. In the library, tonight after Ron leaves, so that we aren't interrupted. I'm sorry." I tack that on at the end, softer than the rest. He studies me a moment before he relaxes and pulls me into a hug which I grudgingly accept.

"You're a fool, Moony, but you're my best friend. And I swear to Merlin, if you don't take care of my godson with utter devotion, I'm tearing off your dangling bits next full moon," he tells me in a grave tone, startling a laugh out of me.

~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)

"Harry, stop, I'm whipped," Ron whines as I make lazy circles around him. He's propped up on the broom, and he does look totally exhausted. We've been chasing and roughhousing in the air for a few hours now, and Sirius had even come up on his veela darkened wings and flew for an hour or so. But, if anything I felt more energized then I did before. I just didn't feel up to it most days to do much of anything, though I still forced myself to go about a routine. I sigh loudly to let him know I'm doing it under duress before I start moving towards the ground. He whoops as he follows me and we touch down together. I shake my wings out and then snap them to my back so I can go inside, to the sunroom we converted for when I can't stand the kitchen.

"I'll stay for a drink, but I can't stay much longer. Mums insisting that I be home on time tonight." Ron tells me as he trails after me. I call for Tizzy, a female elf that wasn't very old. She couldn't do much, but she made my favorite tea with lots of honey and I loved it so I always called her when I wanted tea. She also always made sure the library was cleaned impeccably, so when I needed help with something in there I asked for her help.

"So have you figured out where you're staying?" Ron asks me as we settle in at the table. I roll my shoulders out, just now feeling the ache that hours of flying had caused between my shoulder blades.

"Lucius talked to the board and they agreed that I could have a dorm on the ground floor. Kind of near Hufflepuff territory. Supposedly they're huge and made for Faeries to look like a forest even though it's all artificial."

"Won't you tell the difference?" he asks hesitantly.

"Yeah, I will, but I don't think he realized that. Either way, it's better than sharing a room with others. And upside, they are warded so that no one without at least half faerie blood can get in without the resident faeries permission, so Bumblefuck can't come in and bother me. Thank you Tizzy." I tack on when the little elf pops in with our tea. She blushes and nods before popping away again.

"You do realize that if you walk around school like you do here then you will have to beat off people with a stick, right?" he teases me when I roll my shoulders back again. I feel like I may have pulled a muscle between them, the ache was getting stronger and no matter what I did it hurt.

"I'm wearing clothes and a glamour while in school," I admit. I'd made that decision on my own, and not even Sirius knew about it.

"But not shoes."

"I said I was going to be wearing a glamour." I huff, crossing my arms. I hiss as that pulls on my back and drop my arms immediately.

"What did you do?" he exclaims as he sets his cup down.

"I may have pulled a muscle in my back," I grumble. He makes a noise I don't recognize and then stands abruptly and leaves. I drink my tea in silence, figuring he was going to get Sirius or Remus. They both come in with him as I finish off my tea, the cup disappearing as soon as it hit the table. Sirius pulls his wand out and makes an odd motion at me.

"Lean over the table Hadrian, I'm going to scan your back," he tells me when I don't move. I do as I'm told, crossing my arms on the table and resting my head on them. It makes me grimace but I do it anyway.

"You've managed to pull a muscle that runs from your shoulder to hip. Right here." he taps between my shoulders and I snort into the wood underneath me.

"I could have told you that. Do you have a potion or something I could take?" I ask, shifting to see the two.

"Take this, and go lay down in front of the fire in the living room. We'll come see if it's healed in about 30 minutes. Until then it might make you sleepy." he advises. I take the bottle that appears in front of me and down it in one go. It's not the worst potion I've tasted. I walk Ron to the floo and we exchange parting words before he leaves and I do as I'm told, basking in front of the fire for half an hour or more. I hear someone shuffle in and sleepily look around until I spot Remus a few feet away.

"My back feels better now," I mumble into my arms. I didn't think he'd heard me until he falls less than gracefully to sit cross-legged next to me. He moves his wand and a whispered incantation later, he confirms that my muscle has healed and I can begin moving once the potion wears off. He sits in silence, next to my side and just in my line of sight, for a few minutes.

"Do you want something, Remus?" I ask louder than before. He shifts and clears his throat before he finally sighs.

"How are you feeling, Hadrian?"

"I'm doing okay, all things considered. Why?" I answer carefully.

"Sirius and I are concerned," he says almost hesitantly. I shift to curl on my side and hiss as my back twinges.

"I thought you said that I was healed," I whine, moving back to my stomach quickly.

"Healed but still sore Hadrian. I said let the potion wear off," he says, and I can hear the amusement in his voice. I pout at that. He wasn't supposed to laugh at me!

"Hadrian…" he says after a few minutes. I hear rustling and when I look over Remus has mirrored me, laying on his stomach next to me, though his head is already turned to look at me. I raise an eyebrow when he doesn't continue and he sighs.

"Are you feeling depressed, Hadrian?" he asks bluntly. I'm startled by the question, and immediately open my mouth to deny it.

"Don't, Hadrian, stop and actually think about the question," he says gently. This makes me pause in my denial.

"I don't think so. I'm tired, but that's because I haven't slept in two days. I've been reading before you ask. I'm more mellow than I was when I came here, but that could be anything." I tell him finally. It's silent again for a long time.

"Sirius thinks you're depressed because of your Faerie inheritance and the mating portion of that inheritance."

"Why would I be depressed about having at least two people in my life that would love me unconditionally?" I counter immediately. I see his surprised look out of the corner of my eye and I smile slightly.

"I know that Faerie's don't have destined mates, but I also know that I wouldn't bond with anyone unless my Faerie knows that the person loves me, even if I don't know. My faerie practically purrs when I'm surrounded by people I know love me, like you or Sirius or any of the Weasleys that come over. So I know that I wouldn't be bound to someone until my Faerie is sure they love me and would take care of me." I explain farther. I hum happily when he begins running his fingers through my hair. Sirius had made a habit of playing with my hair now that it was longer, but Remus had yet to do so until now.

"I'm beating around the bush here Hadrian and I'm sorry. Sirius thinks you've already bonded with someone," he admits. I feel myself tense immediately. Who else would there be besides those two that I spend enough time to bond? So either Sirius was too much of a chicken to talk to me, which I doubt, or he thinks I've bonded to Remus.

"What do you think?" I ask as neutrally as possible. My mind is going a mile a minute. Could I be bonded to Remus? I turn to my Faerie and it's melting under the attention Remus is giving me, and it's barely him brushing his fingers into my hair. When I nudge against it mentally it begins purring.

"I think that you know already," he says slowly. When I don't answer I hear him sigh.

"Would it help if I told you Moony sees you the same way?" he asks quietly. That makes me pause. Moony saw me as a mate? But the way he worded it he obviously doesn't see me as one himself. At the pang I feel, I realize that yes, my faerie has definitely bonded to Remus. I want to throw a fit and deny it. Why should I be bonded to Remus? He was my father's friend, Sirius would hate me. I don't mind Remus, I do like him, but he obviously doesn't want me.

"But you don't," I state rather bluntly, and his fingers still in my hair. I thought maybe he would get up and walk away, but instead, he tugs on my hair until I'm looking at him. Several emotions are playing over his face.

"I'm… scared, I suppose, that you won't think of me the way moony and I have begun seeing you," he says, measuring his words carefully.

"I didn't tell you when you came here because I didn't want to run you off, Sirius was so excited to have you here. And then I got to see you fly around or cook, or work on your book, and you were so happy I couldn't ruin it for you. Moony chose you a long time ago. I didn't know that until you got your inheritance. I was also terrified of you rejecting us. Moony would go feral and I couldn't put you in danger like that." he tells me.

"And my faerie just dug its claws into my chest at the thought of you rejecting me, so what do we do?" I ask him after a moment of processing what he says. I wasn't going to force him to stay with me.

"Well. If we… accept this, I'll be moved into your rooms at Hogwarts. We have to announce it so that people know what will happen if they insult me."

"Insult you?" I interrupt.

"Your Faerie will go feral on its own if I, or anyone else you take as a mate, is insulted in front of you. And by ministry laws, you're allowed to," he informs me, not taking my interruption personally.

"Hmmm. and you can go and get a job again." I muse. At his confused look, I realize he didn't read all of the mate information in my book I had sent him before. I was wide awake now, so I sit up and cross my legs, and he stays laying down though he rolls so he can see me again.

"What do you mean?"

"Quoting the book I sent back to you, 'The British Ministry has recently added a bylaw to the dark creatures list, stating any mated to a Faerie will not be subjected to the laws because there is a 'control' they can use to keep the creature in line.' Meaning, that if we really are bonded, and Moony sees me as a mate, you are no longer subjected to the laws that were made for werewolves." I rattle off. His stunned expression has me grinning slightly. Obviously, that wasn't a deciding factor when Moony claimed me. It's good to know Moony didn't choose me just to get free from the laws that he was subjected to.

"I'm… I'll have to think on that. But right now we have a difficult decision to make. Do we let this go on, or do we decide to not form the bond? A Faerie is permanent, so if you chose me now and I claim you back, you cant return me later." he tells me, reclining back and putting his hands behind his head like either way didn't matter to him. But there was a furrow in his brow and around his eyes, and he wouldn't look directly at me.

"Well, my decision seems to be made already. So really, it's whether you're willing to claim a 16-year-old." I tell him finally. We let that sit for a long moment before he groans and lifts a hand to rub at his face.

"I'd love to claim you Hadrian, but I don't want you to be tied to me until I die, either."

" ' you have effectively become immortal with this generational pureblood inheritance. Meaning any mate you take will also become immortal. Your children definitely will be, and the chance of any generation after being immortal drops 20 percent with each one directly below your children.' That was Ragnok. You wouldn't die on me, Remus." I recite what Ragnok told me almost to the 'T', but it still seems to shock him.

"... You do realize to claim you I'm going to have to bite you, and it's going to hurt like hell right?" he asks, the hand he'd been rubbing his face with now over his eyes as he thinks.

"I figured it would be something like that." I agree. He was a werewolf, it was logical that he would have to bite me to lay a claim on me.

"And I'm going to have to sniff at you until I find where Moony wants the claim like some kind of dog," he adds on. It sounds like he's still trying to convince me to walk away. Just the thought sends another pang in my chest that knocks my breath away.

"Like a wolf, actually." I correct him. He cracks a smile at my joke which is relieving.

"You're sure you want this Hadrian?" He asks directly this time.

"Yes, Remus, I'm sure. It seems my Faerie has already made the decision, and I'm not unhappy with it." I tell him patiently.

"Alright, lay down," he says as he sits up. I move to lay on my stomach and I stretch out my wings as much as I can when he asks me to. He settles his knees on either side of my waist, and then does exactly what he stated he was going to have to do- he starts sniffing at me. He starts at my neck, working his way down my left shoulder and arm, ending at my hand. He moves on to my right side, doing the same thing. Then he moves over my shoulder blades, down my spine. He inhales over my ribcage, and sides before he pauses longer than normal at my left side.

"Stay still, or this is going to hurt even worse than it already will. I'll make it as quick as possible, okay?" He asks quietly. I nod, not trying to actually vocalize anything. I feel him tug just slightly to move my shorts before I feel sharp teeth digging in right over the point of my left hip. It wasn't the worst pain I'd ever felt, but it did hurt. Before it gets too unbearable the pain is gone and a dull throb replaces it.

"Stay there and I'll get you a bruising salve and a pain reliever," Remus tells me firmly as he's standing. I go to protest but he's already leaving the room. Huffing, I settle back onto my stomach and arms, annoyed.

"Pup?" I snap around at Sirius' voice, to see him grinning like the cat that got the canary in the doorway.

"About damn time, Thank Merlin," he says rather smugly. I glare at him as he laughs, motioning to my throbbing hipbone.

"That's going to be a beautiful scar. Moony's got taste."

"Fuck off Padfoot." I snap, pillowing my head on my arms.

"Don't talk to your Godfather like that. I'll have you know that as a governor of the school I can take points while visiting the school. I'll find something to take points for if you keep cussing at me." he teases. I can tell he doesn't mean it. Hell, he drops at least three cuss words a minute until he's had his first cup of coffee most days.

"So. You and Moony are going to be going to school tomorrow. Is he riding the train with you?" he asks, sitting on the couch. Before I can answer, Remus is coming in, so I let him answer.

"Sirius wants to know if you're riding the train tomorrow, Remus," I inform him as he crouches and soothes the balm into my skin. The throbbing lessens until it's only a dull ache, which I'm relieved with.

"No. I'm going to the ministry to register the claiming, and to see if what you told me earlier is still practiced since that book was written in the 1800's. If so then I'm going to start looking in Hogsmeade or Diagon for a job," he answers. Sirius begins bombarding him with questions about 'how' and 'why' he could get a new job, so after a few more minutes of lounging in front of the fire, I fall asleep.


	10. Back to Hogwarts

"I can't believe I missed my last night to sleep in my greenhouse," I complain. Sirius laughs at my whining as he is cooking. I'm picking at a bowl of fruit as I watch him. My hip was throbbing again, and he'd told me I couldn't have another pain reliever until I'd ate something. Apparently having two on empty stomachs is bad for you.

"What did you miss?" Remus' sleepy voice behind me makes me turn half around. He's dressed and ready to go for the day.

"My last day to sleep in my own bed and I fell asleep in front of the fire," I explain as he takes a seat next to me. He makes a humming noise in the back of his throat as he begins making a thing of coffee. I'm sitting with my legs crossed Indian style underneath me, leaning towards him because it took pressure off of my mate mark.

That felt strange to think. I had a mate now. It gave a warm, bubbly feeling I haven't felt before and made my faerie purr every time I thought it. Speaking of mates, shouldn't Remus be feeling a pull now? What was it I read…

 _… Werewolves that have mates that are not werewolves themselves, will seek out the mate if they are separated more than a few hours until the bond has settled. This can take from a month to a year, depending on the power level of the mate. The time away will depend on the age of the mate. The younger the mate is, the less time they can be apart. The time will be able to expand more when the bond is settling, but not for the first day or so. After the bond is complete, they will still seek out their mate after a few days. Seeking a mate out is so that they can be close to the one they've taken as theirs. They will want simple contacts, such as hand holding, hugging, arms brushing, or any skin on skin contact. They will want to maintain this contact for at least 5-10 minutes, but can spend up to an hour attached to their mates…_

The book, The Matings of Humanoid Creatures, went into detail about some of the other oddities that mating a werewolf- and any humanoid, for that matter- would have. I review the information I remember twice before I tune into what Sirius was saying.

"... the train, what are you going to wear?" The question seems to be aimed at me. I shrug and shift in my seat, moving so that my knee is resting against Remus' leg with my feet still tucked up underneath me. His hand falls from his cup, which he had been cradling with both hands, to rest on my knee reflexively before he looks up at me startled when he realized what he was doing. I just give him a small grin before turning to answer Sirius, who was still cooking.

"I planned on wearing the pants I was going to have to wear when in my uniform," I admit, picking up a grape to eat. I think as I chew and turn my head to look at Remus again.

"You're going to the Ministry once the train leaves?" I ask. At his nod, I pick up a piece of mango.

"Will you put in an announcement in the paper as well so that's done?"

"I can if that's what you want. Do you want to write it up before you leave?" he agrees. I ponder that a moment. He begins stroking his thumb across the top of my knee as I think and Sirius serves up the breakfast he had been working on. It had bacon, sausage, biscuits, eggs, and some kind of pastry that I begin eyeing immediately.

"Can I have one of those?" I ask, pointing to the plate overflowing with the baked good. Sirius looks startled but pleased that I want something he made.

"Can you eat it?" Remus asks carefully. I nod a bit over eagerly and Sirius passes me one. It was warm and soft, and when I bite into it flakes of slightly. I tear through mine quickly and he laughs when I reach for another. Once I'm done with that one, I remember I was asked a question.

"I'll write it up and you can look at it. If there's something to change, we can change it before you leave." I finally tell Remus, who nods along to what I'm saying. I sit and wait for the two to finish eating, and Remus to pull his hand away before I stand and head out the back door.

~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)

"Be good pup! I'll visit when I can! Ronald, keep him in line!" Sirius shouts were making me laugh in the compartment Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville and I were cozied in with the window open to hear him. I wave at him and Remus, who was grinning next to Sirius. He'd been surprised when I let him apparate me to the platform, and even more surprised when I didn't move away from under his arm until it was time to leave. I would have to talk to him tonight about whether he realized what was going on or not because he seemed oblivious. Luna pulls me from my thoughts and the platform that was slowly moving away by setting herself on my lap, resting her back against the wall I was up against and her feet in the empty seat she had been occupying next to me. She tucks her head under my chin and hugs around my chest, making me laugh as I hugged her back. I had my glamour on and had even thrown on a white button down so all I had to do was throw my robes on before we got to the castle.

"How was your summer dear?" I ask her. We didn't correspond much during the summer because her father was still wary about her being friends with me.

"Daddy and I went to South Africa! It was so much fun and I got your birthday present from there. Neville already has his." She tells me happily. I laugh at her excitement as she bounces away from me to her trunk and begins pulling out a few things. While she's busy, Ginny moves over and hugs me as well, laughing at Luna's chatter.

"How was the summer with Sirius and Remus? Ron told me some things, but not everything." She tells me. I glance at Ron, who just shrugs.

"My summer started out horrible, but ended on a good note," I admit. She goes to ask another question when I find myself with a lap full of Luna again. She's holding something in her hands but before I can see what it is properly, she has it over my head and it's settling against my skin. I blink in surprise when she holds up some kind of gem, with the middle carved into a tree. The main color was a dark purple, but the outer ring was black.

"It's a tree of life, in an amethyst geode. Very hard to craft, even for a magic user. The black is onyx and it has runes carved into them. It's a protection necklace." she says happily. I thank her for the gift and she cuddles up to me as we all discuss our holiday. None of us are overly surprised when we are interrupted about halfway through the trip, but I am surprised to see it's Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. I see a flash of blond and relax when I realize that Draco is behind them, even if I can't see them behind the door and from my seat.

"Please, come in." I offer when Pansy hesitates. She seems surprised, but steps in with Blaise shadowing her every move. Though to compare him to a shadow was ridiculous- he towered over the poor girl. Draco steps in next and smirks immediately when he sees a dozing Luna still in my lap, fist wrapped in my shirt.

"Got yourself a pet there Hadrian?" He asks. I roll my eyes, instead of getting offended.

"No, I have a friend. Try it sometime." I tease back. He laughs at that, and settles on the bench across from me, next to Ron. Blaise takes a hesitant seat next to Ginny, leaving Pansy to settle next to Neville.

"Pansy and Blaise didn't believe me when I told them that the paper was telling the truth this time." Draco finally tells the reason they are in the compartment with us.

"About what exactly?" I ask, amused. Luna shuffles slightly in her seat and I adjust the grip I have on her.

"You know what we mean. Are you really a Faerie? And all your lordships!" Pansy bursts out. Not very Slytherin, I have to say. Before I can open my mouth to retort, Ron cuts in and begins to explain the key points of my summer, allowing me to relax. Soon I'm finding myself dozing off too.

~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)

"Hadrian, time to wake up." Ron is shaking me, so I swat his hand away as I stretch out. Luna and Ginny are gone, most likely to change as I could feel the train slowing down. I pull my robes out and fling them on in time to start moving out of the train. I follow Ron, casting a charm at myself wandlessly to get Luna's scent off of me. The last thing I need is a crazed werewolf mate killing one of my friends. I follow a group of kids out onto the platform and I find Ginny and Luna waiting with Neville and Draco, though I can't see Pansy and Blaise anywhere. I move next to Ginny and I'm grateful a moment later that Luna was standing with Neville when I feel an arm settle over my shoulders and hear someone breathing in deeply near my left ear.

"Hello, Remus," I say slowly.

"Hello professor Lupin!" the group chorus' together. I grin at that, even if the arm around my shoulders tightens in surprise.

"When not in class, please, call me Remus. Hadrian, can I talk to you before you get onto the carriage?" he asks politely. I nod my agreement and his hand slides from my shoulder to the back of my neck.

"I'm sorry, Hadrian, I don't know what's gotten into me," he mutters as we move in and out of the crowd, gaining attention from a lot of students though no one stops us. He makes it to a side of the platform that's mostly deserted and casts a silencing and notice me not charm.

"I'll talk to you tonight about it. It's something I expected to happen so no worries. Are you coming to the welcoming feast?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. It seems that the headmaster is trying to cause problems. He's demanding that you sleep in your own quarters and that your mate isn't required to be around you."

"What did the board have to say about that?" I ask. His hand tightens around my neck and I reach up and pry at his hand until it loosens. When it does so I drop my hand again and he gives me an apologetic look.

"Lucius convinced them that they were, in fact, necessary. But we have to eat at least two meals in the great hall on weekdays and I have to sit at the head table instead of with the students. Also, Lucius gracefully offered me the Arithmancy teaching position. He was supposed to take it after Professor Vector declined a renewal of her contract. The board agreed that hiring me on would be good, and since you didn't take the class in your electives, it was fine for me to teach it."

"Well, they'll be in for a surprise. I was meant to switch to that class after O.W.L.S came back. I suppose I can petition to McGonagall that I can self-study like I have been for the past five years." I muse to myself. He gives me a half amused, half exasperated look, before turning to look at him.

"I'll be sitting with Severus and Hagrid and McGonagall when she gets there. Will you be okay?"

"Sure. Do you know where the rooms are?"

"Yes, I've seen them. It's been a busy 7 hours. Are you ready to go?"

"I'll wait for you in the great hall and you can show me the way then. Yes, I'm ready to go. See you after the meal." I agree, moving away from him and to the group of people waiting for me. We catch one of the last carriages and make our way into the great hall. I knew that Remus was just going to apparate to the gate and walk, so I'm not surprised that he beats me into the hall and is sitting next to Severus. I sit next to Ron, ignoring all the looks the students are giving me and the whispers I was hearing. The murmurs grew until McGonagall comes in with the first years. I watch the sorting with mild interest, but not as much as I used to. I was going to be studying for my NEWTS this year, of course, I wasn't going to be bothered by the younger years. When Bumblefuck stands, however, my attention zeros in.

"Hello, students! Welcome to Hogwarts, and to those returning, welcome back! I won't waste your time now with the welcoming speech, I'm sure you're all as hungry as I am. So, eat up!" he's way too cheerful for my taste, but he makes the food appear on the table so I can't complain. I scan the table and see a bowl of what looks like mangos, bananas, and something else in some kind of fruit salad near Ginny. I motion for the bowl and serve myself, and then I see a bowl full of grapes near Neville that I snag as well. There are snap peas and green beans as well, and when my plate is full I begin eating. I don't realize how hungry I am until I dig in. I reach for seconds and even take a few pastries set near me for dessert. I'm feeling full enough to burst, something I don't normally feel anymore when Bumblefuck stands again.

"Now that our stomach is full, let's get the announcements out of the way. Filch has the listed of banned items in his office if you wish to see it, otherwise, be advised he can take the items away. The forbidden forest is, as always, forbidden to everyone. And, as some of you have noticed, we have a creature living with us this year. The school board has agreed to give Harry Potter and his mate separate rooms so that they won't be a disturbance to the everyday routine of the school." I hiss at this addition. Why did he have to point it out like that? And I've sent a note back with McGonagall when I got my OWLS that I didn't want to be addressed by anything but Hadrian Merlin- Le Fey. He was doing it just to piss me off!

"... Professor Vector has decided to leave us, meaning that Professor Remus Lupin will be taking over. You may remember him from three years ago teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts." That catches my attention because I haven't seen an announcement for this teacher yet.

"The school board has decided to send a teacher they have appointed this year, so let me introduce you to Professor Derrick Vasgama. He's lived in America the past ten years, but has family here he was visiting when the board made the offer. Now, perfects, please take the first years to their dormitories. Classes start tomorrow, so sleep well!" he dismisses us. I roll my eyes, standing with the others. I make it just outside the doors before a group of seventh years corners me into the wall.

"What's this about perfect Potter getting a creature inheritance?" one sneers at me. I'm surprised to see the Ravenclaw emblem on his robes.

"I'm a Faerie, apparently. Anyone who reads the paper knows that. And it's legally Merlin- Le Fey. if people keep getting it wrong, I'll set a slander ban on my old name." I warn him. It's something I thought about doing just to spite Bumblefuck- if he continued calling me my old name, I could go to the goblins and have an announcement put in the Daily. It would state, clearly, that anyone who called me by my old name would be charged no less than five galleons, but no more than 50, depending on my decision when setting up the announcement. It would then take that money automatically from a person vault and place it in one of mine until I call the ban off, every time someone who's read the title or was made aware of the article says the wrong name. It's a complicated piece of magic, which is why the goblins are the ones to do it and not the paper themselves.

"You just want more attention! If you're a faerie, where are your wings?" A girl sneers. Her, I recognize as a Gryffindor, which further pisses me off. Before I can retaliate, Snape and Remus come out of the hall together, along with McGonagall and Babbling. I see Remus immediately shift and begin moving towards me, breaking up the seventh years as Snape's voice cuts into the crowd that was gathering.

"Anyone caught harassing Mr. Merlin- Le Fey will be given a detention with me. You all read the paper and know that it's true by several follow-ups from several different people as well as the bank. Move along." he snaps. I watch the students disappear before I turn to the three professors that stayed behind- Remus, Snape, and McGonagall.

"Thanks for that. I didn't want to end up hurting a kid for bad mouthing me the first night back." I admit, only half teasing.

"We wouldn't want you to put your house in the negative the first night back, Mr. Merlin- Le Fey." Snape counters, before giving a farewell to Remus and McGonagall. By then the hall is nearly empty. McGonagall leaves as well, nodding a good night before I'm left with Remus, whose rubbing the back of his head like he wasn't sure what to do.

"So, where are these rooms?" I decided to ask after a few more moments of tense silence.

"Right, this way." he murmurs, motioning me to begin following him. He doesn't lead for long, instead falling to be in line with me so that we were walking together. We pass students here and there, some saying hello, others giving us weird or annoyed looks, but for the most part, it's quiet. We pass the Hufflepuff dorms, and I see the kitchens, but before we get to that door he pauses outside one I don't remember seeing before.

"This one is it. Would you like a portrait or a door?" he asks. I study the wooden door a moment.

"A portrait would be best probably." I decide. The door morphs to look similar to the portrait hole that the Gryffindor common room had, only slimmer.

"Well, shit, how do we get inside?" I complain, making Remus laugh as he moves closer to me.

"You think of who you want to guard the door and touch the frame. If the castle has a portrait of them, and they want to guard the door, they will show up," he tells me lightly, though I can tell he's still smirking at me. I throw him a quick glare over my shoulder.

"Who should we have guarding the place then, hmm? You think they have a portrait of Tom Riddle in the school?"

"Hadrian!"

"What! I was only kidding, Remus." I shoot back. I think for another minute before nodding to myself and touching the frame. When nothing happens immediately, I scowl back at Remus.

"You lied to me."

"I did not! They have to walk here, it might take a while," he argues back.

"What do we do until then? I don't have all- ow!" I whirl back around to the door that I was still touching as something pricks the middle of my hand. I yank my hand back, seeing the blood welling from a small cut I had. When I look at the door properly I'm surprised to see the basilisk from my second year peering at me.

" _My master sent me to see if you were a true descendant of Slytherin. He will be here shortly. May I keep him company in your portrait_?" she hisses at me. I'm startled. Did Salazar Slytherin really have a portrait in the castle? Why wasn't he protecting the Slytherin dorms?

" _Of course beautiful. What's your name_?" I ask instead.

" _Master calls me Alazia_ ," she responds. I turn to Remus, who had made a curious sound behind me.

"Hadrian, you do realize that I can't speak parseltongue, right?" He asks though he looks more amused than annoyed.

"Of course. She's just visiting. Remus, this is Alazia. Alazia, this is my mate, Remus." I introduce them, ignoring the warm rush I got introducing my mate for the first time, even if it was a painting of a basilisk.

"Hadrian…. That's a… is that Salazar's snake?" Remus asks when he steps closer to the picture and seeing exactly what kind of snake she was. It didn't take him long to put two and two together. Which I'm proud of.

"Yes, she is. I asked the door for Salazar, and she was sent to make sure I was a real descendant of Slytherin." I tell him.

"I'm sure many people have asked for Salazar Slytherin to guard their doors. Why is he answering to you?"

"Because he's the first real heir I've had in many years." A new, soft voice draws our attention back to the portrait. This Salazar was surprisingly young, all things considered. He was supposed to have lived almost 300 years, yet this Salazar looked 30 at most. He was dressed in black pants and a matching shirt of some kind, with a built that had a silver looking sword on it and dark brown boots. His black hair was pulled into a high, tight looking ponytail and he had something strapped to his back I couldn't see. Alazia was winding her way around his feet and he looks away a moment to give her an amused look before focusing on us again. I realize with a start that he's taller than the both of us, and that makes me grin. Anyone who would visit me would be looked down upon by Salazar Slytherin himself.

"Hello, Lord Slytherin. Rumors have it that you have many other titles as well," he says when no one speaks up immediately.

"Five, actually. Merlin and Le Fey being the most prominent." I admit to him.

"I see. I have three conditions to guarding your portrait." He says, turning slightly formal. I nod to show I'm listening and Remus gives a verbal okay before he continues.

"One is, as a safeguard, Your password is changed once a week, much like the dorms used to be. Two, between the hours of two and five in the morning I am allowed to leave, though Alazia will stay here in case of emergencies. You will be able to open the door from the inside, but not the outside if the door is closed. And the third is that you have a portrait in the living area of your home for me so that I may visit you, or announce visitors if need be." he finishes off. I glance back at Remus, knowing that he would need to agree to these terms as well. When he nods just slightly, I turn back to the portrait.

" _Would you be willing to amend the second condition so that you're the 24 hours after the full moon? Remus is a werewolf and will most likely be indisposed_." I ask in parseltongue. Slytherin thinks a moment before he nods.

"I can accept that. What will be your first password?" He asks. At this, Remus tugs my arm just slightly so that I turn towards him.

"May I?" he asks, almost hopefully. I nod and he turns to Slytherin who is watching us in interest.

"Golden Eagle." He says, and I want to smack him. He'd been obsessed with finding out what animal my wings were, and Sirius had called it the first time he'd seen them when he said the golden eagle. Apparently, my wings were fascinating enough to name our first password over them.

"Now, these rooms are for a Faerie, and their mates. No one else is allowed in without your permission, who would be allowed access?"

"I'll bring them here first. If they aren't with me, they don't get in. After that, you'll have to ask them a question in the rooms that they will have to answer every time they come in. at most seven people will have free reign to come in at any given time, not including us." I tell him. I'm dancing in place at this point. I was tired, and full, and wanted to get off my feet.

"Very well. Welcome home, Lord Slytherin and…"

"My mate, Remus Lupin." I fill in the pause. He nods, and the portrait swings in.


	11. Settling In

"Well this is cozy." is the first thing I blurt when I walk in. Remus lets out a startled laugh, obviously not expecting me to say that. It was built like a forest, I'll give them that. There was a fire against the farthest wall, but the carpet was like grass and there were a few fake trees that were large, and the ceiling towered. I realized with glee that I would be able to fly around in this room. There was a couch like seat, two armchairs, two ottomans, and a coffee table. Then there was a door to the left. I wander to the door and open it, peaking inside. A large pit like bed is in the middle of the area, though I see a platform with four desks and another with a huge wardrobe. There's also another door, and again the ceiling is lifted and I could easily fly in the room. I go to the door and see the bathroom is also large, but the ceiling is closer, and the shower is just glass though it was huge, I'd be able to shower with my wings spread no problem. The bath was much like the perfects bath, huge and big enough to swim in.

"Does it meet your approval then?" Remus asks when I join him in the living room again. He's sitting on the couch, a book in hand. I realize I must have taken longer then I thought to inspect the rooms. I nod, shrugging out of the robes for school and canceling the glamours I had on. I'd picked up The Mating of Humanoid Creatures while I was in the bedroom again because I'd noticed all my books settled on a bookshelf next to the biggest desk in the room. I hand him the book, settling on the soft grasslike floor with my shoulder pressed against the couch and my head laying near his knees that he'd tucked up on the couch. He pauses to tuck a bookmark in place in the book he's reading before he picks up the book I handed him.

"What am I supposed to be reading in here?" he asks curiously, fanning the book open. His other hand falls to play with my hair and I feel myself humming happily before I can help it. I shift to fold my legs a different way so my mark wasn't pulled so tight and settle down again, content to just lay there.

"Page 247," I tell him in response. He makes a thoughtful noise and I hear pages turning before he settles in to read, his hand never leaving my hair. After twenty minutes he seems to have read the entire passage for werewolves, which was fifteen or so pages, to begin with. I hear him close the book and I move so that I can look up at him, and he seems puzzled more than anything.

"How did you know that but I didn't?" He asks, setting the book off to the side on the arm of the chair. I shrug halfheartedly.

"When I learned that faerie has a tendency to mate with creatures rather than humans, I read up on all the types of creatures that there was. This one was one of the books I read. I remembered this one this morning, which was why I wasn't too bothered with you touching me or putting your arm around me in public. It's not something that I would be embarrassed about, but I knew it was confusing you and I wasn't going to just leave you confused about your own instincts." I explain. I thought he'd comment on it more, but instead, he glances around the room.

"Where do you want to put Salazar's portrait?"

"Above the fireplace is fine." I point. He agrees and calls a Hogwarts elf for an empty frame. Moments later Salazar appears with an amused look on his face.

"Hello there, Lord Slytherin, Professor Remus. I'm glad you kept your side of the deal so quickly." he greets, settling into a chair that appears. Slowly a room appears around Salazar until it looks something like Snape's potion lab and I realized it was probably Salazar's.

"I would have had it up sooner but I didn't know where Hadrian wanted your portrait," Remus explains, tugging on my hair lightly to show he was joking. I grin at him a moment before settling my head back on the couch. The two of them talk while Remus lulls me into a sleepy state. I hear Remus chuckle above me before his hand leaves my hair and I open my eyes to squint at him.

"Let's get to bed. We're going to have a long day tomorrow."

"There are no classes tomorrow." I groan. It was Friday, we wouldn't have classes until Monday, why was he making a big deal of me sleeping?

"Hadrian, the entire hall saw me walk off with you. There's going to be questions. And, we put that announcement in the paper, so people will be giving us an earful about that. And I'm sure you're wanting to write Taskiron about that slander ban you threatened everyone with." he says as he helps pull me to my feet. I stretch out, feeling my spine pop as my wings fly out to the sides as far as they can go.

"Good night Salazar." I wave at the portrait as I walk to the bedroom. Remus heads for the bathroom and I strip down to my boxers and fall into the bed, shocked to see that it had covers. I debate a moment before I decide to throw my glamour over my wings so that I can lay on my back if need be and not hit Remus with them. I don't know if he'd realized yet or not, but we were going to have to share a bed. I curl around the pillow I was claiming, moving to lay on my stomach like I had gotten used to the last few nights with the covers thrown over my lower back. It was slightly restricted, but the fabric was softer than silk and light, so it was better than most clothes.

I run over a mental checklist of what I have to do tomorrow. I have to write Taskiron about the slander ban, and about any Faerie books in the vaults I own. I'd read in a myths and legends book a vague reference to a Faerie being able to retract their wings like a Veela would yesterday before Ron had come over, and I wanted to see if it was true. I needed to write Lucius about the new law that was being petitioned, a ban on Goblin movements that I wanted to be vetoed with extreme prejudice. I also needed to sort out my classes and get Neville, Luna, Ron, and Draco introduced to Salazar. It was going to be a long day.

"You fall asleep again Hadrian?"

"No, just thinking." I murmur, rolling to face him so I can see him in his pajama pants, walking over a bit hesitantly. He climbs down into the bed though, moving under the covers and towards the middle of the bed slightly. I roll again until I'm laying next to him, on my stomach and propped on my pillow.

"Is this too much?" he asks me, slightly surprised. I roll my eyes at him as I settle in more.

"No, if it was I'd let you know. What time do you usually wake up in the morning?" I ask instead. He settles on his back, throwing one of his arms up and over his head as he thinks.

"Well, as the defense teacher I would wake around five, grade for a few hours, go to breakfast, and then start my day. I don't have to teach all seven years now, though, I'd say around 6:30. Why?"

"I usually only sleep around four hours. I'll try not to wake you up if I decide to get up then." I tell him, making a motion with my hand that dimmed all the lights. They'd turn off completely when we were both asleep. I listen to him breathing slowly, seemingly already asleep, and soon I'm passed out.

~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)

I wake slowly, aware that there was someone in the room with me. I go to move and look around when I feel something around my waist tighten and make me freeze. I breathe in deeply and relax as I realize I must have rolled closer to Remus and he'd thrown an arm over me. After I register everything I've realized that I've thrown a leg over his, and his arm was more around me than I first thought. It was around my pillow and under my arm, draped under me so that I was practically laying on it while it curled over me. My head was pillowed in the crook of his shoulder, tucked up under his head if the soft breathing above me was any indication. How the hell was I supposed to get up wrapped up like this? I even had my free arm draped over his waist, there was no way I could even twitch without waking up the werewolf. I sigh and close my eyes, deciding that I could use the time to meditate. I settle my breathing, focus inwards, and disappear into my mindscape. I organize thoughts, strengthen walls, and move bits around. I was surprised to find how disorganized I was inside, usually, I filed it all each night. I hadn't in awhile, but I didn't expect that level of disaster. I'm startled out of my head when Remus moves underneath me, reaching underneath his pillow for his wand which was making an odd noise. He relaxes again, and I shift to move away from him just enough to get comfortable again.

"Morning." he murmurs when I settle, still mostly in the embrace he'd given me in the middle of the night.

"Mhm. is it 6:30 already?" I ask him, closing my eyes again.

"Yeah. I thought you were going to wake up early?"

"I did, I didn't want to wake you up and we were pretty tangled up, so I was meditating," I admit to him. He moves slightly, and then his other arm is around me in a loose hold. I could move away easily, but he was warm and I settle into the arms instead.

"You could have left, I would have fallen asleep again." he muses as he shifts me so I'm laying on my side and it's easier for him to hold onto me.

"Yeah well, I didn't feel like it." I murmur. We lay in silence and I'm honestly surprised that I was as comfortable as I was with him there.

"Are we eating breakfast in the great hall?" he asks me eventually.

"Well, do you want to eat there this evening?" I respond, finally lifting my head to look at him. He cracks an eye open to look at me a moment before he opens both eyes and sighs.

"No, I don't actually. I was going to ask if you'd like to go to Hogsmeade with me," he explains. I'm surprised, but can't say it was a bad surprise that he was asking.

"Yeah, I'd like to go. Will I be allowed to leave?"

"Would you actually stay in the castle if someone told you, you couldn't go?" He asks, amused, and I roll my eyes at him.

"No," I admit easily. He laughs at me and we fall silent again before he sighs and lets go, rolling out of the bed and heading for the wardrobe.

"Throw me a pair of shorts and a shirt will you?" I ask, rolling to my stomach again and releasing the glamour so my wings could fan out.

"Come get them yourself!"

"But you're already there, two people crowding at the wardrobe would be annoying," I whine. I hear him muttering to himself about brats, but a few seconds later fabric hits my back.

"Get up and get a shower."

"Are you saying I stink, Remus?" I demand, sitting up and picking up the clothes he'd thrown at me.

"I'm saying you need a shower," he replies, though it's muffled as he's pulling on an undershirt. He already has a pair of slacks on and a blue button up shirt is sitting out of the wardrobe.

"Wow. way to be rude." I mutter, standing and heading for the bathroom. I shower quickly, brush my teeth and then leave the room. Remus goes in when I'm done, and I go to my desk, starting to pen the letter I need to send Lucius since that was the easiest for me to do.

"When do we need to leave?" I ask when I hear the door to the bathroom open again.

"Ten minutes or so, why?"

"I"m writing to Lucius, There's going to be a vote soon and he wants my opinion. I'm going to finish it up and I'll take it to the owlery before I go to the library." I tell him without looking up. I hear him approach my desk and I glance his way to see he's brushed his hair and shaved.

"What about Taskiron, didn't you say you wanted to write him?"

"Yeah, I will. That's just a few questions though." I finish Lucius' letter and pull a clean sheet of parchment to me.

"Do me a favor?" I ask when it doesn't seem like he's inclined to leave from where he was leaning against my desk. He makes an affirmative noise and I gesture to an empty messenger bag I'd left near my desk last night.

"Put my quill set, one of the muggle notebooks I have in my trunk and the leatherbound journal that's in there in that bag."

"Any reason why you have a muggle notebook but not a pen?" He asks but moves away from the desk to do as I ask. The elves had left my trunk near the wall of the room, so he has to move quite a bit away from me to get the items I'd asked for.

"I don't like pens now that I know how to use a quill. I'd use a fountain pen if I had one though." I say offhandedly as I finish off my letter to Taskiron and turn to see Remus holding out my bag. I take it, put the letters in the bag, and follow him out the door after placing my glamour on my wings and feet. That makes him chuckle, but he doesn't say anything as we move away from Salazar after a morning greeting.

"Why are you going to the library?" Remus asks as we turn the hallway. A few Hufflepuffs are leaving the common room and throw us odd looks, but I ignore them.

"I read a vague reference to a ritual that would allow me to retract my wings at will instead of just glamouring them away all the time. They get stiff if I keep them under a glamour for too long." I admit.

"And you think you will find this ritual in the Hogwarts library?" he asks, sounding skeptical.

"I'm not looking for the ritual itself, but I will be looking for tools I will be needing for such a ritual. I don't know the exact things needed but I know enough to get started so I'm that much ahead when I do find it." I try to explain. Before he can reply I hear running footsteps and I whirl in time to catch Luna as she throws herself at me happily.

"Good morning Hadrian! Good morning Professor Lupin! Can I walk with you to the great hall?" She asks, letting me go after her initial hug.

"Is someone bothering you?" I ask immediately, glancing around. It was no secret that people bullied Luna, but I thought I had put an end to that last year.

"Oh, no, not today. But I miss my big brother and I want to spend time with him and his mate," she says airily. I give Remus a weary look, and he just grins back.

"Then, by all means, let us escort you," I tell her, giving her a low bow and holding out my elbow. She links her arm through, giggling, and I lead her to the great hall as we keep up a stream of conversation with Remus. He leaves us at the Gryffindor table, and I settle with Luna beside me and Neville across from me with Ginny next to him. I don't see Ron, but that's not a surprise.

"We want to go to the lake after we're done here, Hadrian, will you come along?" Ginny asks once I've filled my plate with my customary fruit.

"Oh, no thanks. I have things to get done today. I'm going to try and make myself scarce until this Faerie business dies down, and today's paper is just going to add fuel to the fire." I admit, smirking a bit as I think about it and glancing at Remus.

"Oooooh, is the announcement in the paper?" Ginny asks, grinning madly. I'd told them all on the train about Remus, and they'd taken it surprisingly well much to my relief.

"It is." I agree, glancing at the time. The paper was usually delivered at 7:30. Did I want to be here when it was delivered? It wasn't exactly fair because Remus was going to stay. I settle in for the next 15 minutes, exchanging words with Luna and Neville. Ginny was talking to a girl in her grade that had sat next to her. A warm body settles next to me just before 7:30 and I don't need to look over to see it is Ron.

"Heads up, I'm about to make a lot of noise." I murmur when I spot the first owl coming in. I calmly continue eating as papers are collected. The announcement would be in the second or third page because that's where the wedding, engagement, and mate announcements were made, so I still had a few minutes to myself. However, I soon hear a few whispers and see at least three people point at me or Remus. Neville, who had the paper in his hands, just shoots me an amused look before continuing on in the paper. The noise grew, and as more people came in, the volume steadily rose. I watched the teachers, especially, for reactions, but it seems they had been informed beforehand. When I finally finish eating, I stand, slipping my bag back on. The volume kicks up abruptly, and I shoot them all an annoyed look as I make my way out of the hall. I make my way to the owlery, and after I find Hedwig I give her some much-needed attention before I send her off. After that, I leave for the library and settle into a small table and chair, making a beeline for the ritual section. It was fairly lacking, but I didn't complain because it had things I didn't.

Time passes quickly as I take my notes, and I'm not surprised when a few hours into the study session Remus finds me. He leans over me a few minutes, just enough to calm his wolf down by being next to me, and then he was gone again, with a promise to collect me for lunch. Before I can truly focus on my notes again, Draco falls into the seat across from me, with Zabini and Parkinson, who didn't look extremely thrilled to be there. After a beat of silence, she speaks up.

"You kicked us out of the house."

"I made a renter, who wasn't paying rent, leave the residence they were no longer paying for." I correct her. She scowls just a moment before her face turns thoughtful.

"Draco says that his dad finally got word that he could buy the manor. Why were we not given the same option?"

"You never asked." I deadpan. Zabini snorts to Draco's left, and I give him an odd look but turn back to Parkinson.

"So if we would have asked, it would have been ours?"

"And now, because your father is a stubborn fool, you owe me back payment and are without a manor." I agree. She makes a face I can't interpret before she sighs.

"My father is an annoying man that can be too proud at times," she admits. At least she wasn't mad at me anymore.


	12. Daily Routine

"Hadrian!" A voice behind me makes me turn. Draco and Ron were walking my way, and I'm immediately wary. They may get along now, but unless I was around they tended to be with different groups of people.

It was our third week of school, and for the most part, things were calmed down. Remus and I had settled in and had a rhythm to our day. I'd wake up about two hours before him and use that time to meditate until his wand went off at 6:30. He'd shower, and I'd get dressed for the day. I'd use the bathroom while he got dressed, and we'd walk to breakfast. I had Charms, Transfiguration, a free hour, and runes before lunch, which we eat in the hall. Then I have Care for Magical Creatures and History after lunch before I head to the library where he usually joins me. I practice music after that and before dinner, which we sometimes take in our rooms depending on how much grading he has. After curfew we usually sit in the common area of our rooms and either read or do any work we haven't got done yet, sometimes bouncing ideas off each other or Salazar. On Tuesdays and Thursdays, the only differences would be that I have Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions before lunch, and Herbology after. On Thursdays, I have Arithmancy testing, where an outside tutor comes in and checks to make sure I'm actually still learning what I need for my NEWTS in the subject next year, and then 11:30 to about one I have astronomy.

Weekends were a bit different, I use most of my time from Breakfast to lunch studying in our rooms, where Remus is usually found doing some kind of project unless he has detentions. After lunch, I'm with my friends or studying, and on Sundays, I'm usually found in one of their common rooms until curfew. On Saturdays, however, Remus and I have gotten into the habit of going to Hogsmeade and having dinner out. It was surprisingly nice to let go and let him choose what we were doing, where we were going, and just enjoying myself with him.

"Hadrian, we need help with the Defense homework," Ron says when they reach me and weren't shouting across the hallway at me. I cast a quick tempus and then a scorgify at my hands to make sure that all the dirt from Herbology was off. It was Tuesday, and I'd just spent two hours in the houses.

"I"m headed to the library if you want help with it. Let anyone else know that I'll help them with the paper, too."

"Just the paper? The questions are what's killing me." Draco whines as we continue walking.

"I can help with those after I see you've gone through the book and can't find it."

"Why make us go through the book if you know we can't find it in there?" Ron asks, confused, and barely blinks an eye when Luna attaches herself to his side briefly in a hug before doing the same to Draco, and then settling under my arm.

"I don't know if it's in there or not. I haven't had to crack the book open yet, to be honest." I tell them in a low voice. People were whispering about me enough, I didn't need them jealous about me getting an easy pass in my class.

"Ah. Well, I'm going to get Pansy and Blaise, and maybe Theo, and I'll meet you there."

"Neville will want to be in on this, so I'll grab him if I can find him," Ron says, scratching under his chin a moment in thought before he glances at me hopefully. I roll my eyes.

"What do I get for it?"

"Hopefully help with your herbology homework."

"I finished that in class and already turned it in, so try again," I tell him. He groans and thinks some more as I see the library doors come into view.

"I'll bring back food from the kitchens as well." he finally says. That peaks my interest, and I pull the worn parchment out of my bag and hand it over to a look of relief on his face. He taps it open as Luna and I enter the library and I make my way past three bookshelves, turning left and past five more before making a right, around a wall and a pillar, to a little alcove with a large table I'd claimed as mine. I stop short at the two adults sitting there casually. One I'm used to seeing, as Remus usually beat me to the study space most days, but I wasn't expecting to see the dark hair of my dogfather, pulled back in a high ponytail as he talks excitedly to my mate.

"Padfoot!" I call and release Luna to wrap him in a hug. He laughs, shouting my name, and hugs me fiercely back. I pull back to look at him, grinning, and settle into a seat between him and Remus, where the former immediately drapes an arm over the back, fingers brushing the exposed skin of my neck.

"Pads, this is Luna. Draco, Ron, Neville, Pansy, and Blaise are joining us for a study session. I told them I'd help with their Defense homework." I admit after I settle down. Luna waves from her seat across from me. She'd draped her legs underneath the table and were hopelessly tangled in mine and I'm assuming Remus' because he had moved closer and made an amused sound. I'd worried that Remus' wolf would see her as a threat because she was a very hand on friend, but he just found her funny most of the time which I was grateful for.

"You just offered help out of the kindness of your heart?" Sirius asks, giving me a look, and I shrug nonchalantly.

"They don't know yet that they're going to help me with mine, too. Draco with potions, Ron with Transfiguration, Pansy with Charms and Blaise with History. Dear Luna here is a whiz with Care for Magical Creatures, too. I'd make Neville help me with Herbology but I have it done, so He'll have an IOU." I admit.

"Hadrian, we talked about this. You can't trick people into helping you." Remus chides, though it's halfhearted. We'd noticed over the month here that I would agree to do something and then expect something back, even if I hadn't expressed this beforehand. No longer did I do something just because someone asked and I liked them, and my friends knew that and were weary about it now. Remus and I had discussed it and I'd written to Sirius about it as well. We catch up, with Luna and Remus cutting in occasionally until Draco and his friends show up. They seem startled to see Lord Black sitting at their table, but like true Slytherins, they cover it up smoothly and greet him like proper little heirs.

"I didn't know that you were getting along with the purebloods now, Hadrian." Sirius teases me as they settle at the table.

"They're nicer than I expected." I deadpan back, pulling out my finished Defense paper and questions so that I had a reference. I also pull out my potions essay and hand it to Draco, who wordlessly begins reading, and my half-finished Transfiguration questions get set aside. I hand Pansy my charms homework as well.

"I didn't know I'd have to work to get your help," she whines but takes it anyway. Blaise has a hand out for my History essay which I grin at, and then I settle in to finish transfiguration. Remus' arm slides from my chair to around my back, and he leans closer to me.

"You feeling okay?" he asks, and I'm surprised at the question. I'd been on edge all day, for whatever reason, and I couldn't tell why.

"What?" I ask, turning to face him more. He ducks his head so we could talk without someone else hearing, though I think Sirius was listening in because he was annoyingly quiet.

"You've been tensed up since I woke up this morning. Did something happen last night?" he shifts his hand and it settles over the mate mark he gave me almost instinctively. We'd learned quickly that it settled me down like nothing else.

"No, I just… woke up. I feel like something's going to happen today, and it's put me off." I murmur, relaxing into his side.

"I didn't think you liked relying on divination."

"I don't. But sometimes a Faerie can tell when something is going to happen to them or theirs." I admit.

"I didn't know that. Is that why you're worried? You think something's going to happen to me?" he asks.

"I don't know what is going to happen, and that's why I'm so on edge. It could be you're going to eat something that makes you sick, all the way to someone attacks you or I and gravely injures us. I have no idea. I just know that whatever it is I'm not going to like it." I point out. His hand smooths over my side in a comforting manner while I turn back to my homework, deciding to let it be for the time being. I settle against him though, and I don't move when Neville, Ron, and Theo Nott show up and settle in as well. I eventually get into a heated discussion over whether it's possible for a dementor to effect sentient plants with Neville, who was firmly believing that they could. I, however, had my doubts on it. How could something that couldn't speak, or feel emotion, or categorize memories beyond a few fleeting moments, feel the bone-deep fear a dementor needs? How could a dementor effect something that didn't hold enough sadness for it to feed off of?

"Pup, what does it matter if a plant can feel a dementor attack or not?" Sirius finally cuts into the escalating fight. I huff, and Neville gives me a well-natured glare before grinning.

"It doesn't really matter. We are all entitled to our own opinions, after all. But I'm just saying, humans, need to realize that there's more out there than just humanoid creatures affected by Dementors." Neville points out.

"How did we even get to talking about dementors? Were they not covered your third year?" Sirius asks, and I could see the fine shiver he gets at just the thought of them.

"Professor Vasgama has said that we could get an extra 20 points on our question papers if we could produce a Patronus. He heard about us in the DA being able to produce them, so he set aside time to teach the few that were not in the DA and we are helping them study as well so basically we all get an extra 20 points. But because of that, we had to spend a few minutes speaking about what a Patronus was used for, to begin with." Ron explains.

"Is Vasgama any good? As a teacher, I mean. I know he's a force to be reckoned with." Sirius asks curiously. I realize that he had to be here on "Board Business" to be in the castle so casually, and he was probably using this as his excuse for hanging out with us.

"He's great. He answers all our questions, knows what to teach us, and when to give us hands-on and when to just keep it theoretical. And he doesn't take shit from anyone, either. But for the most part, he's easy going." Ron explains to Sirius while I roll up my finished essays to see what I had left. It looked like I was done, but I knew that I would have more by the end of tomorrow.

"And he knows what his students need. Some of them he is very hands-on when teaching, while others he leaves to the books and only gives a few tips here and there. He knows what his student's strengths and weaknesses are. When we do shielding, he helps me more than Pansy, but when we do hexes Pansy has the problems and I don't have any, so he focuses on her." Blaise agrees. Sirius nods at this, thinking, but before he can speak Luna sits forward.

"And he's very nice! He'll always joke and laugh with us. If he doesn't like a joke he'll tell you, but for the most part, he lets everyone have a good time. I know a lot of kids are saying he's the best teacher we've had since Remus left."

"Well, it sounds like they made the right choice then. Do you know a Hufflepuff I could ask, just so I know I've talked to a kid from each house and an overall view of the Student Body?" he asks us.

"Well, you could ask Justin or Hannah. They're our age. I can point them out if you're staying for dinner." I tell him, casting a quick tempus.

"I'm not, I'm afraid. I have a meeting here soon that I'll have to leave for. I'll come visit you and your rooms soon though, okay?" he promises when I frown at him. I agree to that quickly and I begin to pack up my things. This is a common occurrence now. I would pack up early, and they would stay another hour while I take off to our rooms and would play the flute for an hour. Remus would come collect me, and we would go down to dinner. On three occasions, we've just eaten in the room. This time though, Remus stands with me. At my confused look, he just smiles slightly and pulls me into his side, wrapping an arm around my lower back and settling his hand on my mark again. When we get to an empty hallway I ask why he was coming with me when he'd never tried to before.

"I would like to hear you play unless it's something you don't want to share," he tells me after greeting a pair of Ravenclaw third years that were in his class as they passed us in the hallway.

"No, you can come listen. I just didn't…" I trail off when I realize I was going to say I didn't think he would care. Remus would listen to music, sure, he had an old record player he had set up in our common area, but I didn't expect him to want to listen to me play.

"I'd like to see how well you really play. I know you've been practicing for years. Have you wrote any pieces?" he asks as we turn down the hallway to the kitchens.

"One or two, nothing fancy."

"Nothing fancy? Is there a way to not be fancy while playing the flute?" he teases me slightly. I grin at the effort and give Salazar our weekly password- I'd chosen 'Elixir' last week and so this week Remus had chosen 'Prongs'- and head straight for the bedroom so that I could put my study things away and take out the flute. I also strip my robes and shirt off, something I always do in our quarters. When I come back to the living area Remus had lost his robes, undone his tie slightly, and was spiraled on the sofa. I roll my eyes at this common occurrence. As soon as he was out of sight of any students that wasn't my friends he would either modify what he wore so that it was loose and comfortable, or change into something that was loose, usually track pants and a tee shirt.

"Why don't you let your glamour down while you play? Your wings have to be tense." He suggests softly without opening his eyes. I drop the glamour immediately, rolling my shoulders to loosen the kinks that had developed. I trill on the flute a few times, even though I know it's in tune, and then begin playing an easy little piece as I settle onto the coffee table with my legs crossed. He stays relaxed on the couch, and I enjoy playing for him and watching him enjoy the music I was playing. I don't know how long I play, but I cut off abruptly when Salazar makes his presence known by clearing his throat.

"Hadrian, a man named Dumbledore is requesting entrance into your rooms," he tells me. Remus goes rigid instantly, sitting up and moving closer to me on the coffee table. We'd known that he would try to contact me at some point. He didn't like the choices I was making, and he had given me time to settle in. I was on edge as well, I didn't know what he wanted, but I didn't want to talk to him and find out. After a beat of silence, Remus stands and runs a hand through my hair briefly.

"I'll talk to him. You go get dressed again and We'll walk down to the dining hall after, alright?" he asks, using his grip on my hair to tilt my head up so I'd look at him. I nod at him and he smiles before heading for the door. I move to the bedroom and slide on a loose fitting teeshirt after I glamour my wings away again. I glamour my shoes back on as well and moved to open the bedroom door again when Remus strolls in, fixing his tie.

"So?" I ask, almost scared. He pulls me into a hug that I return readily and he sighs.

"He wants us to meet him after dinner. Well, he wanted you to meet him after dinner and I told him that I wasn't going to let you out of my sight so he agreed to let me come as well. We're going to be cautious and I'm going to ask Severus for a few potions that we're going to be using just in case he tries something." he murmurs into my hair before pulling away and studying me.

"Did it make you uncomfortable that I answered the door even though he asked for you?" He asks suddenly. I frown at the question.

"No? Why do you ask?"

"Just something he said. About smothering you, not letting you make your own decisions. Something about you being… you being a submissive meant that we'd be fighting all the time because you'd hate it and fight it." he's almost whispering at the end, and I wrap my arms around him tighter than before.

"Don't listen to him. Ever. We've never talked about it, but I know I'm a submissive in this relationship. I know that you will want to do certain things to help me. Talking to someone I don't want to talk to is just one of those things. Like gathering my things for me when I ask you, or you asking me to play the flute for you because you want to hear it. And I like doing those things. If I didn't, we would have had this discussion long before now. You've been wonderful to me, and I won't let you think otherwise. I wouldn't have chosen you if I didn't think that you would be a good mate, Remus." I tell him. He nuzzles against my hair and cheek and then chuckles lowly.

"I know not to listen to him, Hadrian, but thank you for the praise anyway," he tells me, pressing his lips against my cheek before pulling away. That was something that I could find annoying soon. I was of legal age, and I didn't expect to jump into bed with him within the first few months, but I had expected a kiss or two by now. We were sharing a bed, for Circe's sake. And it's not like we didn't get along. Faeries thrived on affection and sexual interaction, and so far affection was working but how much longer?

"Where are you at Hadrian? We'll be late to dinner soon." Remus pulls me back to the present and I give him another squeeze before I let him go and move to head to the door.

~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)

 _A/N:_

 _Happy NaNoWriMo everyone. I've decided to dedicate my month to this story, so the updates should be fairly frequent. I don't have much time to reply to any reviews I've gotten, but I do read every one of them and it makes my heart happy to know that you've enjoyed my inner ramblings. Next chapter should be meeting Dumbles, and explaining to him several things including: the Slander ban, the rules for a mateship, and exactly where can shove his lemon drops. have a beautiful Saturday evening._


	13. Hadrian and Remus

"Do I have to go? This could be your first like actual dominant duty- talking to the headmaster because I can't control my temper around him." I ask Remus as we exit the dining hall. That gets the laugh I was expecting, which I'm grateful for. He'd been tense since we began eating, even if he was at the teacher's table and I was at the Gryffindor one. I loop my arm through his as we climb the stairs and make it to the headmaster's office while talking about mundane things, like his classes and my homework. We pause a hallway away and down the potions Severus had handed to Remus at the head table before finishing our walk.

"Sugar Quills." I snap at the statue guarding the office, and it springs to the side, letting us through. I let Remus knock, but keep a grip on his arm as the 'come in' was heard and we move into the room. He moves to sit in a chair, and on impulse I sit on the arm of it. He seems surprised, but his hand settles on my back.

"Mr. Potter, I insist you find your own seat." Bumblefuck reprimanded immediately.

"Professor, I did find my own seat. What was it you wanted to tell me?" I ask, cutting straight to the point.

"Would you like tea? Or a lemon drop?" He asks after a beat of silence. When we both answer negative, an eye twitches behind his glasses before he sits back in his chair.

"I was informed recently that you and Remus here have been going to Hogsmeade every weekend. As a student that isn't allowed, so I'm afraid you'll have to be given detention now." He states calmly like that was going to make us just comply with it.

"Sir, those rules only apply to those students that aren't lords. As I'm one several times over, I can come and go as I please so long as I don't fail a class. Furthermore, as a mated creature, I'm allowed to go places with my mate, because confining us to just a school wouldn't be very productive for a mated pair."

"I still insist that you stay on school grounds where it's safer, Harry."

"You insist a lot of things, Albus. But so long as it's anything that isn't educational, you no longer have a say." Remus cuts in while his hand moves up and down my back in what I suppose was supposed to be a soothing manner.

"You do, Remus. I expected better of you after you became Harry's dominant. A dominants role is to take care of and control a submissive, and you haven't been doing it very well." he says, leaning forward and that damn twinkle was aimed at us.

"Remus is exactly what I need in a mate. He isn't controlling me because he agrees that what I was doing is the right thing. He knows that I can handle myself. And if he doesn't, then I'll remind him that I was the one who fought Voldemort and won." I tell him simply. I hear Remus snort behind me and mutter something that I can't hear, but I don't turn around. I've managed to get the twinkle in his eye to dim and damn if that doesn't bring a smug feeling.

"Harry, I can't allow you to be speaking like that, especially about a teacher, whether it be your mate or not. 20 points from Gryffindor."

"Very well. You've called me Potter and Harry four times. At 20 galleons a piece, that would mean that you now owe me 80 galleons, which will be taken and deposited into one of my vaults this evening. Or did you not read the slander ban in the morning paper?" I say with false cheer. He sputters a minute before flopping back in his chair in a very undignified manner.

"It's just a bluff."

"The goblins never bluff, Sir. We had them do it personally so that there weren't any mess ups. You will be paying me money ever time you misidentify me from here on out." I tell him simply, standing from my seat. Remus follows me immediately, and we leave the room despite the headmaster's protests.

"I don't think he was done talking to you, Hadrian," Remus says as I practically sprint from the office. He catches up and laces his hand in mine to make me slow down, and I grumble but comply with the silent demand.

"I was done talking to him." I pout, heading back to our rooms.

"He's going to be very angry with you."

"He's always angry with me Remus." I point out, and he chuckles, pulling me closer with our linked hands before letting go and wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Well, I'm proud of the way you handled that. And, just so you know, I'm very much aware that you defeated Voldemort even before you had your Faerie inheritance. I know not to tell you what to do." he jokes back.

"Well, I mean, you could, and I might even listen every once in awhile." I tease back. The mood lightens after that, and it's a peaceful walk back to the rooms. When Salazar sees us he gives us an odd look.

"Password, in parseltongue if you please," he asks, immediately setting me on edge.

"What? Prongs. Why?" I step through as the door swings open and drag Remus to the couch with me, stripping my shirt off as I go so I can release my glamour. Salazar is waiting in the portrait for me, and I look at him expectantly.

"Someone claiming to be Remus tried to get into your rooms. After I asked for the password he guessed a few names of some kind before getting it right, so I refused to let them in and told them to go get Hadrian for me."

"Circe's sake, I just got rid of one imposter," I mutter, sitting on the coffee table again. Remus paces near the couch while I think. The Goblins had gotten ahold of me a week ago, telling me that the imposter was some man named Diggle and that he had been taken care of via the goblin court of law, after being questioned. He'd been sent by Bumblefuck, but I didn't think much would come out of that revelation. Now, the next Board of Governors meeting I was told I could attend, maybe.

"It's probably from Dumbledore again. Who knows who it was." I hear Remus muttering under his breath. I ignore him a minute and focus on Salazar.

"I was trying to get ahold of you, but you were in the headmaster's office and I didn't want to show my face to him. He isn't my favorite person, never has been," he tells us, and I grin at that.

"I think that we need to change the password again. Remus, it's still your week, what do you want it to be?" I ask, glancing over my shoulder and wing. He pauses and moves to sit as he thinks.

"Let's use… Nightshade." He decides after a moment. I roll my eyes but nod at Salazar, and he nods before leaving the frame. I turn around so that I'm sitting facing Remus, who was sitting with his head tilted back and his eyes closed.

"Do you have any grading to do?" I ask quietly.

"Yes." he makes no move to get up at that statement, which makes me grin.

"My arithmancy teacher gave me a theory paper and a spell to analyze, could you look it over for me?" I move to stand up as I ask, stretching my wings out and getting a pop from one of them, making me grunt slightly.

"I will. Leave it on my desk next to the papers I need to grade," he says, sighing slightly but still making no move to get up. I move closer and brush my fingers through his hair, which makes his eyes flutter open.

"I could help if you'd like. I do plan on taking my arithmancy NEWTS." I offer to him while I scrape my nails over his scalp. He hums slightly.

"I could handle teaching Defense to all grades, I can handle nine classes. I just don't want to do anything after our confrontation with Dumbledore," he admits, eyes falling almost closed as I continue to alternate between running my fingers through his hair and scratching at his scalp.

"Hmmm. and you'll have it all done by Saturday?" I ask. H'ed finally let me pick what we were going to do, and I was keeping it a secret from him. It amused him, I think, to try and figure out what it was I wanted us to do. All I would tell him is that I expected him to be ready by noon and that we were going to have to apparate to Rayfer alley.

"I told you I would," he mutters. Before I have time to react he's gotten ahold of my waist and pulls me to stand between his legs, and though he was sitting up straighter I was still taller than him.

"You sure you don't want to tell me where we're going? What if it isn't safe?" He asks, though there's no real whine in his voice I can tell he doesn't like not knowing. I wrap my arms around his neck and hug him briefly before I let go and step away, careful not to trip over his legs.

"I'm going to go get in the shower. After that I'll study for Charms since I was having problems with that new sticking charm." I tell him instead of answering, heading for the bedroom. I set my homework on his desk, grab a new pair of boxers to wear, and head for the shower. By the time I'm done Remus has made it to his desk and was scribbling away, so I head to my own and begin studying for Charms.

~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)

It's quiet the next day, which was concerning considering I purposefully pissed off the headmaster. But he leaves Remus and I alone, the imposter doesn't come back to the rooms, and Remus and I are over the edge when it comes to nerves about what was going to happen next. Before I know it, Wednesday is turning into Thursday and quickly changes from there to Friday until I wake up Saturday morning to Remus' alarm going off. He groans while I blink up at him in surprise. I'd managed to sleep almost ten hours last night.

"Mor'in." he murmurs, his word slurred and his voice deep. I make a happy humming noise to acknowledge that I had heard him.

"So, what are you doing this morning?" I ask, making no move to get up. He shifts under me and wraps an arm around my back to hold me in place while he thinks.

"I'm headed to a meeting for all the staff by 8. We're having breakfast together and reporting on the students, getting a feel for whose troubled and who will need extra tutoring. What about you? Any particular plans today?" he asks. He still sounds sleepy, and his eyes haven't opened yet which makes me grin.

"I have a test in Defense that I need to study for, and I have that assignment in Charms to finish before Monday. So nothing today, just stuff I need to do tomorrow. Draco and Theo want me to fly with them so I think I'm going to take them up on that. Other than that, I have a date with this really amazing guy to prepare for. I'm supposed to meet him at noon to go since I have a lot planned." I tell him cheerfully. He finally opens his eyes to look down at me, an amused smile on his face.

"Oh? An amazing guy huh? Should I be jealous?"

"No, not at all. I think you'd get along with him a lot, actually. He's smart, knows the muggle and magical world, he's a teacher, he's funny, he treats me amazingly, and he's great to wake up to in the morning." I correct him. To my surprise his face goes slightly red before he tilts it away so I can't see it.

"Well, so long as he treats you right." he murmurs, and we're silent awhile before he sights and looks down at me again.

"I don't know how well my wolf will take it when you find your second mate," he says suddenly, shocking me. We hadn't discussed me having a second mate, though it would be needed to keep me grounded when I turn 17.

"I'm in no hurry to find one, I assure you," I tell him, shifting so we're laying on our sides instead of me on top of him so that we can look at each other properly while we have this talk he suddenly seems to want to have.

"I know that. I'm just saying, I don't know how well my wolf will respond. Most wolves are monogamous creatures." he informs me.

"I know. But We, as in faeries, are not. In fact, most of the faeries I've read about have never found a mate, because they aren't wizard born, and just screw anything they fancy, consequences be damned." I remind him. His arm tightens around me to the point it's almost painful and I'm shocked enough I don't say anything before he's released me.

"Sorry. But even the thought of you running around like that… I'm not trying to control you, you know that, but besides your other mate… well, sleeping around wouldn't be wise, especially if your other mate ends up being a creature." he tells me as he runs his hands over where he had just gripped me.

"It's not something I planned on anyway," I say somewhat flatly.

"I know, I know. It just… bothers me more than I thought it would until I actually thought about it."

"It's nearly seven, are you going to get up and get ready for your meeting?" I ask after a beat of silence, though I make no move to untangle us.

"Hmmm. In a minute. We don't get many moments like this." he says, pulling me closer again.

"No, we don't. I'd suggest making more date nights, but maybe just taking dinner in our rooms more often would work. Spending more time together than when I'm studying or you're grading, and sleeping, will help too." I suggest.

"We can definitely try to at least. I won't complain to taking Dinner in our rooms. The head table is getting unbearable anymore." he mutters the last part and I detangle myself to sit up, finally tired of laying around in bed while I'm still awake. He gives me an almost pout but rolls back to his back so he can keep looking at me.

"What's wrong with the head table? You sit between Severus and McGonagall, you can't have that much drama can you?"

"Not between them, no. Severus is usually quiet, which is why I sit next to him. McGonagall asks about you quite a bit, but she's genuinely worried about you so that doesn't bother me. Between the headmaster and the other teachers making comments about me being with a student, or you getting special treatment, it's just tiring. More than once I've growled at someone, which amuses Severus but doesn't help me any." he admits.

"Why haven't you told me before now?" I ask, concerned. I'm told to tell him immediately if anyone bothers me, but he doesn't have to tell me?

"By the time we get to the rooms, I've got other things on my mind," he tells me, looking weary. And he should be, I was almost pissed at him and it wasn't even seven in the morning.

"Alright. I'm using the restroom if you're not going to be taking a shower." I tell him, moving off the bed when he moves to reach for me. I hear him groan and begin muttering to himself, but I ignore that and go through my morning routine. When I'm done I go back to the bedroom and Remus is there to ambush me, arms going around my waist immediately as he pulls me close enough to rest his chin on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, don't be angry at me. I'll try to be better about communicating that kind of thing more," he says quietly. I huff, still annoyed, but I was never actually mad at him so I didn't want him thinking I was.

"I'm not mad, just annoyed that you didn't tell me but I have to report everything that goes on to you. But you, apparently, don't have to do the same with me."

"I swear, it was only because I was already thinking of other things when I got back to the rooms, or the next time I saw you between classes. I promise. Common love, I don't want you starting your day annoyed, especially with me."

I start at him calling me love, my mind flashing to the dream I had before school started. He'd never called me anything but Hadrian before, or Harry before I'd decided to change it. Mr. Merlin- LeFey, if he was feeling teasing.

"Alright. You should get your morning shower in, I'll be in the living room with Salazar." I agree after a moment of hesitation, and I pull away far enough to give him a quick kiss on the cheek before I move away and head to the wardrobe to pull on a pair of shorts. I didn't have classes, so I wasn't' going to be wearing pants. I'd glamour flipflops on later, and I'd pull a shirt on before I left. I call a house elf for breakfast while I settle on the couch, unglamouring my wings, and call for Salazar. I'd been discussing my faerie research with him, and I was almost ready to try the ritual.

~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)

 _A/N_

 _I know this chapter is rather short, but I discussed a lot of things in a short amount of time. Next chapter should be the date, more discussion on the second mate, and perhaps the ritual if I have the time. Speaking of dates, any ideas about where Hadrian will want to take Remus?_


	14. Reprobari a Morte

"Hello, Handsome," I say happily when I see Remus waiting for me at the entrance to Hogwarts. He looks amused at my greeting.

"You're in a good mood."

"I am." I agree, looping an arm through his as I lead him down the path to start walking to the apparition point. Ron and Draco come towards me, from two different directions thankfully, and walk with us as we head for the gate.

"We're wanting to know if you're going to start up the DA soon, Hadrian. Well, Susan Bones and Ginny and a few others are asking me since I helped you and Granger. Draco wants to know if Slytherins can be sworn in." Ron speaks up for the two of them.

"I'll give you an answer by dinner tomorrow, okay? I'd rather not have to think about that while I'm out with Remus, so I'll decide if I have the time or not tomorrow." I tell him after a moment. Remus actually jerks in surprise, like he didn't think I'd put off answering just to spend my time with him fully and not constantly thinking of something else. In retaliation, I pull my arm from his and tug on his right arm until it's gone over my shoulder and I wrap mine around his waist. He obliges me but looks like he's trying to not look amused at what I was doing. Draco asks a few questions about what we had done in our club, and was surprised to hear about the Patronus charm being taught, but I indulge all of his questions and Remus chimes in occasionally as well. When we get to the gate, Ron gives me a mocking grin and I brace myself for what he's going to say without filtering it from brain to mouth.

"Well, have fun in whatever room you've rented out in Hogsmeade."

"We have our own rooms here, we wouldn't need to rent a room if we wanted to do anything. And, besides, we're not going to Hogsmeade, Remus is apparating us to Rayfer alley. We may be back before dinner but I doubt it, but by 7 we'll be back and you can stop by the rooms if you need help with any homework." I remind them. After a quick goodbye, Remus and I continue on until the wards shimmer as we walk through. I immediately turn and wrap both arms around his waist, making him laugh.

"Eager to leave?" he teases lightly. I nod enthusiastically and he chuckles again before he pulls his wand and twists, gripping my waist tightly as we're sucked into the apparition and land in Rayfer Alley. I grab his hand and begin tugging him to Gringotts.

"Common, before we're late for the portkey."

"Why do we need to portkey anywhere? Hadrian, where are we going?" he asks, alarmed as I weave my way through the streets.

"Calm down, we're just going into London. There's a wizarding Resturant that we will be portkeying to and then after that, we're going somewhere that has a second portkey though we'll have to walk a block to get to the destination from the destination of that portkey." I explain as we begin to climb the steps to the bank.

"Why couldn't I have just taken us?"

"Because then you would have known what I was planning, and seeing as how I've been trying to keep this a secret, it'd ruin everything," I tell him patiently as we approach the desk. I show my lord rings and I'm escorted to Taskiron who's waiting for me with two silk ropes, one red and one green.

"The red will take you to the place you plan on eating, the green will get you to your entertainment and then back to the bank. The Red activates in three minutes, the green at exactly 3:45." He informs me, handing over the cords before leaving the room. I keep the red one in hand, pocket the green one, and offer my hand to Remus. He gives me a slightly annoyed look in return but grips the portkey as well.

"You don't need to be so secretive."

"Shush and let me have my fun. I've wanted to do this for you for awhile, I just didn't have the excuse to and then you would always pick where we were going." I point out. He makes a humming sound I don't take as agreement but ignore anyway.

"Will this be a formal wear restaurant, because I don't think that we're dressed for the occasion," he asks, looking pointedly at his dark jeans and red button down and my black tank top and matching black cotton shorts.

"No, actually, and it's fairly new as well. Think… Leaky Cauldron, but less dingy, more clean, and with four cooks instead of one." I try to explain as best as I could. Before he could reply a tugging on my navel alerted me to the portkey activating before I was spinning and immediately spat out.

"I hate those things," I mutter, pocketing the red cord.

"I know, that's why I suggested you just tell me where we were going. What is this place?" Remus asks as he offers his arm again. I take it as I glance around. It was a three-story building, and we've landed on the roof. The first two levels were muggle based, the top floor and roof were wizard. The roof was spelled so that no matter the weather people could enjoy it. It looked like a garden, and Draco had insisted that the owner kept the flowers personally. He'd brought me here once, over the summer, and I'd loved it. The wizarding inside had a bar, but it was only about half a wall. The rest was open, full windows out though it looked like brick walls to the outside world. It had booths and tables, at least four waiters at a time, two bartenders and four wizard cooks as well. The roof was also stocked with four waiters, and a hostess, as well as a bartender in a small portion.

"It's called Haven. It opened last fall. Let's go see the hostess so that we can get our reservations." I tell him, tugging him to the woman waiting on us patiently. She greets us warmly, and Remus decides we should sit outside so we are led to a booth along the edge so that we can watch people pass. A waiter comes over and without batting an eye asks for what we want to drink and if we were ready to order. It's what I loved about the place, they didn't care how famous you were, you were just a customer.

"They're very professional." Remus murmurs when the waiter walks away, casually looking through the menu.

"They are, yes." I agree, not bothering to pick up my menu. I decided the last time I was here that I would have the salad that time, and next time I came I would be brave and try their vegetable pasta with cheese sauce.

"We have how long to eat?" he asks suddenly, looking up from the menu.

"Uh, it's 12:30 ish now, so, three and fifteen minutes or so?"

"So if I order the large steak they have offered, I could eat it in time." he murmurs to himself, head ducking behind the menu again. I grin at that, glad I'd picked somewhere he didn't seem to mind letting more of his wolf out at. I lean back in the booth and stretch my legs so that I could hook my ankles around one of his, causing him to smirk though he doesn't look up at me. When our waiter comes back we order, and we spend time people watching from the edge of the roof as we wait for our food. Neither of us takes the wine offered, and I have to smile at that. I'd noticed quickly that if I didn't get to do something, usually because I wasn't of age, he wouldn't do it with me there either.

"So, can I have a hint of where we're going after this?" Remus asks, again. That was the third time since we left that he had asked directly. I think it over and decide it wouldn't hurt to have him guess.

"Sirius helped me plan it," I admit finally. He brightens at this information because it's more than I've given him before now.

"Did he? What did he help with?"

"He got me the information I needed to make it happen," I say carefully. He gives me a playful glare, but lets it drop again. When our food gets to us his face lit up and I cautiously ate a bit of my food. It wasn't good, by any means, but I could stomach it, so I ate it without complaint. We chat while we are eating, making the meal last much longer then it should have. So long, in fact, that we almost miss the portkey. Which means Remus is laughing as we take off down the block. When I stop him in front of Her Majesty's Theatre, he looks shocked.

When I'd first moved into Black Estate, a little side project that Remus had been working on and that I helped him with was getting a tv and DVD player to work. His time in the muggle world meant he had collected a large array of movies. And, to my amusement, most of them had been musicals. Apparently, he was fascinated with them. We were watching the DVD version of the Phantom of the Opera one day when he voiced the wish to one day see it live. It hadn't been that hard to find out when a showing of Phantom of the Opera would be, and it's why I pushed so hard for this weekend to be my week to choose.

"What are we doing here?" he asks as I lead him into the theatre.

"You're a smart man Remus, surely you can figure it out." I muse as I pull my wallet out and hand over the two tickets Sirius had slipped me on his visit earlier in the week. We make it to the attendee that was waiting at the doors, and they point us to the left, up a set of stairs where another employee points down the corridor to a door labeled Mr. Black. We step in and we have our own little alcove for the play, which Remus takes in in awe. We had ten or so minutes before the play would start and I had planned on settling in and waiting quietly while Remus collected himself, but instead, I'm swept up in a hug that has my feet off the floor and me grabbing at his shoulders in alarm as I lose my balance.

"Hadrian, this is amazing. How'd you remember something in passing that I mentioned months before we officially mated?" he asks as he sets me down though his grip doesn't lessen so I'm barely a breath away from him.

"I remember everything remember? I knew instantly that I'd want to see this with you, and I found the nearest time as soon as I was able to after we mated. A quick text to Sirius and he got the tickets for me because I know you use my laptop and I was afraid it'd ruin the surprise if you saw I had looked for them online since I'm still not great with technology. I'm glad you're excited though, I was really trying to find something you'd enjoy." I admit. I wouldn't tell him how nervous I'd been, how I was hoping he wouldn't change his mind and that I had been high strung as we had dinner because I didn't know if he'd really like this. But the pure happiness on his face was well worth it.

"Thank you, Hadrian. This is… amazing." he says softly, pulling me even closer. His head tilts down, and all I can think is Finally! As he leans closer. Before he can actually kiss me though the lights flare down, distracting him, and he turns slightly to the balcony though he was still wrapped around me rather tightly. I wanted to scream but knew that wasn't fair. He was excited, he'd wanted to see this for a long time. Logically I knew that he should be more distracted by the show than finally kissing me. My Faerie, however, was slowly getting more upset and angry. To the point where a few times I'd felt the pangs I'd felt when we had discussed not completely forming the bond, of rejecting each other. I knew he wasn't rejecting me, and that he was just taking it slow because of my age, but my faerie didn't seem to agree. He pulls us to the seats as I'm thinking, calming my faerie side down, and when I can finally focus again he's tucked me into his side, practically on his lap, with an arm around me and resting on the mating mark he'd given me.

~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)

"Hadrian." Remus saying my name makes me look up, and I see him looking at me from the doorway to the bedroom sleeply. We'd gotten back from the theatre hours ago, and a happy Remus had gotten ready for bed and left me to my studies around ten.

"Is something wrong?" I ask, setting my quill down so he knew I had my full attention on him. He comes over to my seat on the couch and I tuck my wings in tighter so he can take a seat next to me.

"Not with me. I woke up because usually, you've come to bed by now. What are you working on?" he asks, rubbing his eyes.

"Just the ritual for my wings. Go lay back down, Remus, I'll be in once I clean up here." I tell him, moving to cap my ink and set my notes in the corner of the coffee table. I'm closing a book when I'm lifted out of my seat and he settles me so I'm straddling his lap and facing his very sleepy, but annoyed look.

"What's bothering you?"

"I told you I was working on the ritual for my wings and I lost track of time." I avoid the question and run my hand through his hair hoping to distract him from that fact. From the scowl I get, it didn't work.

"You was fine earlier tonight, but by the time we got back you'd barely speak to me. I didn't notice until I woke up and you weren't there," he admits, looping his arms around my waist. I make a humming noise in response and he replies with a low growl.

"Did I do something?"

"No, you didn't do anything," I mutter, giving him the honest answer. He frowns. He knew I couldn't lie, but he also probably detected the sarcasm in the statement as well.

"Did you not want to go to the theatre? We could have-"

"No, Remus. I enjoyed the theatre, and I'm glad we did it. I'd love to go back sometime."I cut him off, suddenly very tired. I move his arms before he can protest and stand, heading for the bedroom. I hear him scrambling to follow me, but ignore it as I strip down like I normally do before bed and head for my side.

"Dammit, Hadrian, love, talk to me!" he demands, grabbing at my arm to force me to stop. I'm surprised at the force behind it, if I'd been human I would have bruised, as it was he just pissed me off.

"What the hell Remus! Let go!"

"No! What's wrong with you, please, tell me. I'm worried, Hadrian! I thought about it, all you've done tonight since we got here is nod along to what I say and avoid talking. I've done something, but I can't fix it unless you tell me. I want to fix this!" he tugs me closer as he's talking and I glare at his bare chest.

"There's nothing wrong with me. It's my damn faerie that you pissed off. Let go!" I twist sharply on my arm, and it's going to bruise, but he releases me.

"What did I do?"

"Nothing, and it's pissed! You've read more books than I have on faeries at this point Remus, what's the main thing they need from their mates?"

"Affection, love, sex, and gratification." he rattles off immediately.

"Right. And you've given me the affection and love, but have made absolutely no move to do anything else! My faerie has been in a constant flux of pissed at you for ignoring it and depressed because it thinks you're rejecting me! It finally freaked when you almost kissed me at the theatre and I've been trying to calm down since." I explain, starting out yelling but calming slightly at the end. Realization seems to move over his features.

"I'm sorry, Hadrian. I didn't mean… that was a mistake, and I'm sorry." he says carefully. Any calm I had went out the window. Almost kissing me was a mistake? He didn't mean it? I'd finally given him something he had wanted, and he was so happy he'd almost kissed his supposed mate, but it was a mistake. The pangs I'd been feeling distantly before now hit me hard enough to knock the breath out of me and it takes me a moment to respond. When I do, my voice is distant and flat, not at all like my own.

"Right, okay. I'm sorry I put you in that kind of situation." I murmur, turning and heading for the bedroom door again.

"Dammit, Hadrian, now where are you going?" he asks, obviously annoyed with having to move rooms again. I throw a glamour on that would make it look like I was in my pajamas instead of answering him as I head for the doors to the rooms.

"Hadrian!" I see him lunging at me and I react without thinking, throwing a wandless stunner that stops him dead a second before he falls over.

"I didn't realize you saw me as a mistake, Remus. If I had known, I wouldn't have expected as much of you." My voice is still flat, not my own, and for the first time in years, I feel the prickle at the corners of my eyes that signaled I was going to cry. I'd been patient, I'd been lenient, I'd made excuses for him ignoring the obvious signs of my faerie being starved. Now, it seems, he'd just done it on purpose, because he was already regretting being mated to me and so he denied me the basics of what a faerie mate should be giving them. I leave the rooms with him still stunned, and make a fast beeline for the Slytherin dorms without thinking. I stalk in and only realize it's past midnight when I enter the cold, deserted common room. Ignoring it, I head for the dorm that Theo, Blaise, and Draco would be sharing and storm in, waking Draco and Theo.

"What are you doing here Hadrian?" Draco demands sleepily as he sits up. He focuses on me and throws his covers off the bed in an effort to get to me quicker. He puts a hand to my head, then to my neck before glancing at Theo.

"Go get Severus, quickly," he tells him, and leads me to the bed he had abandoned. Blaise continues to sleep as he sits me down. It's only then I realize I'm shaking, so hard my teeth are chattering. I want to throw up, though I don't have anything in my stomach, and everything around me seems distant like I'm looking at it from a long way off.

"You're sick, Hadrian, where's Remus?" I hear Draco murmur. Before I realize it a low, keening sound makes its way out of my chest at the mention of Remus. Draco makes a shocked sound, quickly wrapping me in three of his blankets before he makes me lie down. I don't hear anyone coming in, but when the color black dominates my vision I realize that Snape was in the room now.

"Mr. Merlin-Le Fey, I need you to open your eyes." His smooth voice reaches my ears and I realize I'd blinked and never opened my eyes again. When I do, his gaze is boring into mine and I know immediately what he's trying to do. I let him in, and after a few moments of my memories of the night flying by he draws away, swearing up a storm I never thought I'd hear from the dignified man.

"Severus where are you going!" I hear Draco hiss.

"I'm going to go skin a wolf! Give him these." I hear something glass hitting glass, and a few moments later something is pressed at my lips before I'm slipping into a fast sleep.

~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)

When I wake up again, every part of my body feels like it's on fire and I groan, before I even register I'm fully awake. I blink a few times when I do feel like I am, and I'm surprised to see I'm still in Draco's bed. My head is pounding, and I can't move much at all. The lights are out, which I'm grateful for, and besides soft breathing, there are no sounds in the room. I move to sit up, and barely aim over the bed before I'm spewing something from my stomach. Something in the bed with me jerks and I feel my wings snap out in defense, even as my body screams at me in pain. When I'm finally done vomiting there are three sleepy voices around me.

"... left to get sick."

"Severus gave him two potions, they shouldn't have worn off for another few hours. He's still not back, either."

"Why isn't he in his rooms? No offense, I don't mind, but shouldn't he be with Professor Lupin if he's sick?"

"From what Severus said, Professor Lupin is the reason he's like this. A form of punishment on a submissive for not being what the dominant wanted. An… inherited thing, I guess, from his Faerie side. Professor Lupin didn't trigger it, only Hadrian can, but something must have happened to make him do so."

An inheritance? That's why I feel like I'm on fire? I didn't choose this! A pitiful sound leaves me and an arm helps me lean on a body before I roll to lay on my stomach. Someone rubs circles into my back as I let my stomach settle, though the three of them still talk quietly.

"Time s'it?" I murmur.

"4:57 a.m," Blaise answers immediately. I feel a sharp tug near my stomach, and suddenly I just know Remus has entered the Slytherin common room. My prediction is correct when a few moments later Severus comes in with Remus behind him, still dressed like I had left him three hours ago.

"Since neither one of you can take the time to listen to each other, you will listen to me. Faeries are very affection craving creatures. Denying a mate that affection, no matter what moral ground you stand on, will drive a Faerie to believe they're being rejected. When they get to that point, anything you say that sounds like a rejection will start the process. Calling an aborted attempt of higher affection than what they're used to a mistake is like telling the faerie themselves that they're a mistake and that you no longer wish to have them around. As a submissive, that's virtually telling them to kill themselves, which is exactly what you did, Lupin, to Hadrian earlier this morning. He came in here already running a fever as Reprobari a Morte was kicking in. A sleeping draught and Submissive repressor stopped it from going further though I'm sure Hadrian still feels as though his bones are on fire. I don't care what you read, I don't want to hear what you were trying to prevent, you caused this. You are the dominant, you should have recognized the signs of your own mate becoming depressed. You know Hadrian better than most, even before you mated, you have no excuse." Snape pauses only long enough to move closer to a very chastised and pained looking Remus before continuing to growl at him.

"So now, you are going to go hold Hadrian and pray to whatever form you praise that he's not so far gone into Reprobari a Morte that it's too late for his Faerie to recognize his mate. Skin to skin is best, and I have a few words for Hadrian as well." he rounds on me as Remus practically apparates to my side, pulling me up against his side and rattling off a long litany of apologies and half-formed sentences. When he calms down Severus is glaring down at me. If my head didn't hurt so bad, I might have glared back.

"You, Mr. Merlin- Le Fey, should have immediately talked to the damn wolf about what was going on. You are both new to being mates and even though he should have noticed something off, it is still up to you to tell him. Now, since you two can't communicate, here's both sides of the story: Remus read in a book you have in your personal storage that once the first mate kisses a Faerie, they will realize whether they need a second, stabilizing mate or not. They will then start seeking out the mate. Until then, the faerie will believe that one is enough, even if that isn't true. Remus didn't want you to go through that while at school, so was planning on waiting to take things further. Him telling you that your kiss was a mistake was just him admitting to a lapse in judgment while following that plan. Hadrian, already in an affection-starved state, took your comment as you rejecting him wholey, and as most Submissives do he ran to the first, safe person he could think of to watch over them as the reprobari a Morte kicked in. That's cleared up, you're both idiots, and do not expect me to play messenger again!" He snaps the last part of his rant and leaves in a swirl of black cloth. The boys in the room all murmur together as Remus pets at my hair and face, still rattling off sentences I can't understand under his breath.

"Professor, perhaps you should carry him to your rooms." I hear Draco suggest. There's a quick discussion before Remus is moving me, but I'm too tired to care.

~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)

A/N

This is the longest chapter to date, which I'm excited about. No, not everything is resolved, but most of the information is laid out so that it can be next chapter. Also, what Hadrian is going through is the result of a google translate for 'rejected death'.


	15. Rituals and Racing

The next thing that I remember happening is waking up groggily. My wings are pressed into my back uncomfortably, I was laying on my side and someone was curled around me from behind. Their arms were around my middle, looping all the way around on both sides. Their legs were tucked around mine, one in between them and one thrown over the top of them. A scruffy feeling cheek was pressing into my bare neck, moving every so often to tell me the person wasn't asleep. After another moment of silently observing, a murmur from them that I couldn't make out makes me realize it was Remus. I want to wiggle away immediately, knowing that he's probably still very upset with me. But before I can even shift he's pulling me even tighter to him, squishing my wings though I can't care as his lips brush my ear.

"No, love, please, stay here. I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was affecting you this badly. I'm not letting you go now that I have you, I thought you knew that. You have my mark, I'm not going to throw that away. You're mine Hadrian, I'm not letting you go." he says in a low growl so very close to his wolf form. With great difficulty I roll over so I can see him, though I do hook our legs back together and he seems to relax about that. He looks tired, with large bags under his eyes and his face unshaved. He pulls me closer and begins running his hand soothingly over my back, between my wings, as I lean on his chest.

"What did you read that told you all of that?" I finally decide to ask. My voice is hoarse, when was the last time I had something to drink? How long had I been asleep?

"A book I thought you already read. It was in the pile next to your side of the bed. I didn't…. If I had known that you hadn't read the book, I wouldn't have done what I did, Hadrian. I'm so sorry that I made you feel this way."

"Stop _apologizing_ Remus, for circe's sake. How long was I out? What happened?" I ask, already annoyed with the constant I'm sorries. I feel his head bend down and his face touch my hair where he breathes in deeply before answering.

"It's about six in the evening on Sunday, so about 14 hours. Your Faerie seems to be settled down though." He says, relief evident in his tone of voice. I hum, mentally stretching out. My Faerie was practically purring under the attention again, though it and I was still weary.

"Yeah, it's mostly alright now." I agree. I shift again, my left wing being smashed into the bed.

"You alright?" he asks immediately.

"Mhm. my wings are getting uncomfortable." I admit. I make a startled sound when I'm rolled to lay on him on my stomach, but my wings spring out in relief.

"Better?" he asks, and I nod, making myself comfortable just laying there. It's quiet for awhile, with him tracing random patterns into my back and me just listening to him breathe. I'm almost asleep again when he speaks up.

"Do you want to eat dinner here, or make our way down to the dining hall?" he asks, pausing his hand. An annoyed sound leaves my throat before I can help it and I sit up to look at him.

"Down here." I decide quickly. Really, I didn't want to see anyone else. We may be happy now, but my Faerie was still on high alert, even if they were loving the attention now.

"I was hoping you'd say that." he says, relief in his tone, and he sits us up so I'm in his lap and he's holding me again.

"What are you doing?" I ask, surprised, and he grins down at me, letting me go only so he could stand up before he's taking ahold of my hands and pulling me with him. He walks backwards towards the door so he can face me as he talks.

"I had hoped that you wanted to stay down here while you're still… off. So I had Dobby set up a meal in our main room." he explains as he guides me into the room. I see the coffee table covered in fruits, nuts, honey, and some kind of jug that I'm going to assume has milk in it on one side. On the other side there was a steak, with green beans, mashed potatoes and some kind of bread that smells heavenly to me. Remus sits first, and I hesitate on whether I should sit beside him or across from him. Before I could make the decision he's pulling me down to sit practically on top of him, pulling my bowl of fruit to my seat.

We eat in silence for the most part, though I notice that he very rarely looks away from me or moves from having me glued to his side. When I finish off my bowl I glance at his plate again. He's ate the green beans, and most of the steak and mashed potatoes, but hasn't touched the bread. His hands sliding against my arm startles me and when I glance up he's giving me an amused look.

"Would you like to try the corn bread?" he asks, and at my hesitant nod he tears it in half before handing me some. I nibble on part of it, but quickly realize that I love it and take an actual bite. I finish the bread in silence with him and then he leans back, pulling me to lean against him while he rests on the couch.

"How much more time do you need to set up the ritual for your wings?" He asks after an awkward silence settles once again.

"It's done for the most part. I just need to draw the rune circle and decide when i want to do it." I murmur.

"Would you like to do it tonight? I know that your wings make you uncomfortable when you're asleep." he asks.

"I don't have any rune sticks to draw with and regular charcoal or chalk wont work."

"I have some, in my desk. You could do it in the bedroom." he disagrees, but makes no move to get up.

"I don't know if it will tire me out or not." I muse, shifting to lay more comfortably.

"We can try it in a little bit then." He decides.

"A little bit?"

"First I want to talk to you."

"If you start apologizing-" I start to sit up and he moves to quickly pin me down where I had been before.

"Shush now. I'm not going to apologize again. I just thought that we've been here long enough, and with what happened, we should set some rules."

"Rules?" I ask in surprise. Out of everything I'd been expecting, rules hadn't been one of them.

"We're both new to this. Obviously. I figured a few ground rules for the both of us would help. One of them being, we set aside at least thirty minutes, every day, that isn't a meal time to each other. Whether that be talking, or going out to do something one of us likes, we spend the time completely focused on each other and not the outside world."

"What about your classes? And my school work?" I argue immediately, and he sighs in obvious frustration though he has an amused look on his face when I glance up.

"Thirty minutes isn't going to hurt us. On weekends we can have more time. That's enough time to sit like this and talk about our days." he disagrees. I huff, but agree that it was probably a good idea.

"Alright, what else?"

"If something is bothering either of us, we talk about it immediately. I don't care if you wake up from a dream and suddenly feel like I'm not giving you enough attention, or something you read or hear from someone else makes you angry at me and you have to come to my classroom, we will discuss it immediately. And I'm going to do the same. If I get angry because of something someone said or even you said in an argument, we are going to discuss it and not walk away like earlier." he explains. I just nod at that one, feeling my face heat up. I couldn't control my faerie's reactions, but I could control mine.

"The last one is more for when you find your other partner."

"Remus-"

"Shush. I know it's going to happen. You know it's going to happen. But when it does happen, we need to have our own spaces, too. I was thinking about maybe having hogwarts make offices to replace the raised platform. So we have our own space incase the other two are upsetting us too much. But, with that, I think that there should be some courtesy rules."

"We can discuss those when they get here." I argue, not wanting to talk about it. My Faerie knew that there was someone else out there for me, but me, myself, haven't got around to liking that idea yet.

"Hmm. alright. That's enough for now, let's go." he helps me stand and we move to the bedroom. He finds the runestick, and watches me draw the circle in a large spot on the floor. The ritual was easy, the words in latin and the movements flowing. It took less than an hour and I was slumped on the floor, but my wings were in my skin, swirling in a golden colored pattern on my back.

"Beautiful Hadrian." Remus murmurs as he helps me sit up. I want to beam at the praise, but I'm tired so I only manage a smile. He helps me into the bed and I stretch out, reveling in the fact I didn't have my wings twisting behind me as well.

"Feel better?" he asks, amused, as he moves towards a bookshelf.

"They get in the way." I whine at his smirk.

"I know love. Try and stay awake, yeah?" he says as he plucks a book off the shelf before sliding down next to me. I roll to pillow my head on his stomach instead of on the bed.

"I'm not that tired yet. I'm surprised I was asleep that long." I muse. His only response was him rolling his eyes, and we settle in to a comfortable night after the weekend from hell.

The next morning had Remus rushing around, trying to get ready, while I lounged on the bed. I was dressed already, ready to go for the day, and had even grabbed an apple to eat. He woke up a half an hour after I did and he had four minutes to race to the dining hall before the kids started showing up.

"Don't sit there looking smug, you're racing down with me." he gripes in my direction as he wrestles with the sweater he was trying to pull on.

"Uh, no."

"Huh. And I was ready to give out a forfeit and everything." he says slyly. I pause in studying the fruit in my hand to look at him thoughtfully.

"What forfeit would that be?" I ask carefully, sliding from my seat at the desk I'd claimed as my own. He grins my way and walks towards me to meet me halfway across the room. He loops both arms around me, forgetting his rush, and pulls me close.

"I never said I'd tell you what the forfeit was. You'll have to wait until tonight, if you win. If I win… well, that will have to wait until tonight, too." he says cheekily, kissing my hair before he lets me go and scoops up his bag.

"So, coming or not?" he asks as he starts backing towards the door. I think a moment before I nod and grab my own bag, following him out. When we make sure the door is securely closed, we both don't hesitate to take off down the corridor. I push him playfully out of my way and laugh at his startled look as I veer from the main hallway. He continues on, and I slide into a hidden corridor two halls down, leading me to the main floor instead of wrestling with any kids that were running down there. It was a 6 minute walk to the dining hall, but taking a shorter, almost ladder like staircase to the main floor took at least two minutes off. I bolt down a corridor and then turn to the left, slowing down to a walk as I see the mingling students. I don't see him so I smirk, heading into the great hall, only to doubletake at the smirking Remus sitting at the main table. I wanted to march up and demand how he managed to do so, but I sit and pick up a new fruit instead, glaring slightly.

"Harry, A word?" Draco's voice startles me and I turn to see him waiting very patiently behind me.

"We have charms in an hour, can I eat in peace and walk with you?" I ask in slight annoyance. He hesitates only a second before nodding and leaving. Ron gives me a look I don't like when I turn back to the table, but I ignore him in favor of looking for the grapes I usually have. I spot some kind of pastry with icing on it, and grab at it before anyone else can try.

"You going to be able to eat that?" Ron asks immediately, concern clear on his face.

"I Wouldn't have grabbed it if I didn't think that I was going to be able to eat it." I tell him mildly, tearing a small piece off just in case. I finish it off quickly enough, along with my orange, and sit and snack on my grapes as Neville, Ron and I discuss the classes we have today. I didn't have any homework due in Charms or Care for Magical Creatures, but I did for Transfiguration, Runes, and History. Thankfully it was all done, and I'd had a few friends that were decent in those classes look it over while I scanned theirs as well.

"Alright, let's go. I want to know what I missed this weekend." Ron says abruptly, standing.

"Er, what?" I ask, standing with him.

"I didn't see you all weekend. When I asked Draco all he said was that he didn't want to break your trust by telling me. I can't fault him for that, but I do want to know." he tells me as we head to the end of the Slytherin table. I could see theodore and Draco standing, so I wait for them to approach us. We leave the dining hall and I wait a moment before giving Draco a pointed look.

"How are you, really?" He asks.

"I'm Better. I'm still…" I trail off trying to find how to describe the feeling my Faerie had been emitting.

"I'm weary. I know what he says, I know what I think, but what he's done is a completely different matter. I also know that I took everything out of proportion because I was in a deprived state, or at least that's the jist of the reading Remus had done last night. I'll be fine soon, as soon as my faerie settles down. It's just… jumpy right now." I finally decide on.

"Hadrian, you was a wreck when you came into the dorms." Draco says, voice flat. I'm surprised at this, glancing his way and he's glaring down the hallway.

"It was a misunderstanding due to the books I haven't read, and he has. We worked it out."

"You were dying! That wasn't just a misunderstanding!" he almost shouts. Ron's wand flicks out and I hear him throw up a silencing spell.

"Draco, what's your problem?" I growl, upset he was airing this with people in the hallway and that he was making a deal out of it to begin with, since he was there when Severus explained what was going on.

"My problem is someone I consider a good friend was dying in front of me. I couldn't do anything about it, and the person to cause it is walking around like all is right in the world now! It's like he doesn't even care that him being careless almost killed you." he exclaims, stopping in the corridor. I stop as well and face him, stunned for a moment.

"Draco, we're both to blame. I didn't listen to what he had to say, and he didn't listen to what his instincts wanted. Make no mistake, Remus does care." I defend him slowly, though I could feel the rage boiling.

"He doesn't act like it! He had a shit eating grin when he walked in, like it was exactly what he wanted. Are you sure you're safe with him like that?"

The growl leaves my lips before I can help it, and I feel more than hear my shirt tear as my wings pop out without my will. I feel myself collide with Rons solid body before I'd realized I was lungeing.

"Don't you dare! Of course he cares! We talked it out, we fixed what we could and time is what we need now. You have no right to judge him just because of one morning. We were just having fun! He was happy he'd won our race." I'm growling all of this at Draco who looked appropriately scared. Before I can move to go around Ron again Professor Flitwick and McGonagall appear in our silent bubble.

"What is going on here!" McGonagall exclaims.

"I was talking to Hadrian about some of the things that happened this weekend. I didn't think about it before insulting Professor Lupin." Draco says wearily, still eyeing me though I wasn't trying to bodily move my best friend anymore.

"Perhaps Mr. Merlin- Le Fey would like to take a walk to his quarters to get properly dressed, and to calm down?" Professor Flitwick suggests quickly.

"What Mr. Merlin- Le Fey needs to do is calm down. Now. he's scaring the children." McGonagall's tone does get to me, and a quick glance around does show nervous younger years in the hall.

"Mr. Malfoy, we'll go to Professor Lupin personally to see what should be done about you upsetting Hadrian. Follow me please." McGonagall then moves Draco away from me, calming me the rest of the way.

"A change of clothes, Mr. Merlin- Le Fey?" Flitwick prompts softly. I flick my wand at my shirt absently after I retreat my wings give him a fake smile.

"I'm ready for class, sir." I murmur. He nods once, then leads us through the sea of students the few feet to his door.

About halfway through the class Draco shows up, but I refuse to look at him. I was still upset with him, but I had control now. Remus hadn't been kidding when he told me I would go feral from anyone insulting him. He calls my name as we leave, but I ignore him at the moment and head for Transfiguration, which I didn't have with him. By the time Ancient Runes came around I was settle enough again to talk to him. I wasn't surprised he was instantly next to me when I sat, and he had a pleading look on his face.

"Hadrian, please, I'm sorry."

"I know. I am too. Not for my reaction, but for allowing the whole fight to happen in the hallway in the first place. Why were you so upset though?" I ask carefully.

"I just wanted him to act like what almost happened happened. He was acting like nothing was wrong." he mutters as people start piling in.

"Well, he apologized yesterday quite a few times and I think he has something planned tonight too. If I didn't think he was being serious enough about this, I would have said something to him by now. I do know how to speak my mind." I remind him. He lets out a relieved laugh, and the subject drops. We make it through our classes and dinner on a much higher note, and I lace my arm in Remus' while he walks by the table, leaving with him.

"So, you talked to Draco?" I ask as we leave. He huffs out a sound that was almost a laugh.

"Yes, we… talked. He has detention with Minerva tonight for insulting a professor and he lost 20 points. Then Minerva left, and Draco and I sat down and talked about what had him so bothered."

"Oh no, what happened?" I ask at his evasive ending.

"Nothing! He's just a very… passionate individual. I wasn't expecting the murderous expression. He cares about you like you're a little brother, and he reacted like a sibling would to their little brother being hurt." he soothes, running his free hand along my arm wrapped in his absently.

"I went feral, I'm surprised Ron was able to stop me." I murmur back.

"I know. I think it's because you see him as a sibling. You didn't want to hurt family. It's not a bad said you was full out Faerie, no glamours to be seen or holding back. He said it was a scary experience." he says, chuckling slightly in remembrance. We make it to our rooms on light chat after that, but once in the room and our normal check in with Salazar, Remus spins me to face him with a grin.

"What are you doing?" I ask, smiling back as one arm goes around me and the other threads through my hair soothingly, tugging at knots he was finding.

"I'm claiming my win of course. I told you there was a forfeit." he chides playfully and pulls me into a seat, settling my sideways with his arm still around me.

"I figured this could really be a win for both of us." he murmurs, playing with my hair again as he inhales deeply. Before I can think to reply, his lips brush on my jaw, startling me. I melt under the attention as his mouth moves slowly over my skin. I loop an arm over his shoulders and he pulls away just an instant.

 _Happy Holidays!_

 _I"ve had some problems the past couple months that kept me from updating. I figured getting a solid chapter to every story would be a great way to get everything back on track. I hope to start updating at a regular schedule starting this week._

 _On another note, I've decided on a course of action when it comes to the second mate. I was up in the air with the how and why of it, but I've finally got it so that it settles into the story well._

 _And, final note, I'm just curious. How many of you would like to see the talk between Remus and Draco? Let me know and I might add it in!_

 _Update: I planned on uploading this the 25th, but for whatever reason, FF wont let me upload anything at all. I'll have it up asap._


	16. Flaws and Bones

"You pulled away." I pout when he shifts his arm around me. He makes a humming noise and I huff, moving to unwind my arm from around him. Before I could so much as twitch though his lips touch mine and I _melt._

He was hesitant, it was obvious, but he was pressing me closer to him when he became confident I wasn't pulling away. And there was no way in hell I was pulling away. The scruff on his face was a sharp contrast to his soft lips as they molded to mine. The shaking hands holding me closer didn't go along with the steady movement of his lips. I moved with him, and almost whine when he pulls away a second until I realize that part of the spinning in my head was because I stopped breathing. Inhaling sets the the dizziness to the background as he makes my head tilt so I focus on him.

"Breath Hadrian." he murmurs. I pout at his amused tone and he laughs at me before dipping to kiss me again.

I lose myself in him, surrounded like I was it wasn't hard. All I touched, smelt, tasted, _heard_ was Remus. It was intoxicating. My faerie was barely contained, straining at my skin at the attention it was receiving. But…

It wasn't enough.

I could feel it, like a dull ache that was at the center of my heart, that settled in my bones. Yes, Remus was good for me and kind and caring, and my faerie was never letting him go, but he _wasn't enough._ And that crushed me, too. I can't blame him for not wanting me to feel this. I don't even realize he's pulled away until he's cupping the back of my head and pulling me to lean on his shoulder.

"Hadrian, it's okay. I knew this was going to happen. I'm not upset, Moony isn't upset either. We know that you have another mate. We're prepared to take them as ours, too. We're not mad love." he murmurs as he soothes me. I nuzzle at his neck as he continues to talk to me until my racing thoughts- _Remus is enough_ circled around my Faerie screaming _FIND YOUR NEW MATE_ or _He's not powerful enough_ \- settles. I loved Remus, I did, but my power, my Faerie, needed someone else. He was my rock, he was solid and reliable and mature. He was a dark creature, but light in magic and personal outlook on life. He believed in the good of all people, and I didn't. He was a believer in innocent until proven guilty, and I was more likely to hex and ask questions later. I needed someone who was more cynical than Remus, who wasn't as ready to laugh and goof off.

"Do you know what you need now?" he asks softly. I make some kind of confused noise, and he laughs.

"The book said after the first kiss of the first mate and a faerie, they will begin to see what they need from the second mate by finding… _Flaws_ with the first mate and finding what you need to balance you out. You'd most likely need a mate that either is extremely light or extremely dark, since the werewolf, despite the bigotry, is considered the lightest dark creature there is because we're only harmful once a month. So someone like…. A veela, or a Siren, or perhaps… on the side of the dark, a vampire, or an Elf. a Incubus?" he starts rattling off a few other things, but I ignore that. Somehow, I just know…

"They'll be an Incubus." I murmur into his neck, making him still. It was a fact, stated in such a sure way it made him falter.

"If you're sure, Hadrian. I could start looking into kids that have ties to the incubus lines…"

"No, don't bother. THey'll be out of school by now." I murmur again. He doesn't say anything after that. We sit curled up on the couch for what feels like hours, but it was only a few minutes before I lift my head and boldly kiss his lips quickly before sighing.

"I'm going to find a book I haven't read and take a bath. Holler at me if I'm more than a few hours, alright?" I ask, running my fingers in his hair. His face splits into a grin and he nods just slightly.

"I'll get some grading done. Your homework finished?"

"Yes, Up until next weeks classes. I've even started my charms extra credit project." I say patiently, climbing off his lap.

"You're going to try and create your own spell then?" he asks, genuinely surprised.

"I'm going to try. It's not like I need the extra credit, but if I do make one it wont hurt to have been given an extra little leeway in the class for doing so." I admit.

"Hadrian, you have two visitors, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy. They are asking permission to come in." Salazar's voice breaks my concentration on the book I was reading. I was sat with my head in Remus' lap. He was idly playing with my hair while he graded a few third year papers. It was now wednesday, and I'd already finished the new homework handed out, getting it out of the way as I got it so that I could spend more time with Remus, or studying for my mock NEWTS at the end of the year because he refused to let me stay with him on full moons, which would start tomorrow. He was tired and a little cranky, but he was very conscious of the fact that it wasn't me he was angry at and never snapped at me. I think it over just a moment before I nod.

"Ask Mr. Weasley what happened the night before We came to school at the manor. Ask Mr. Malfoy what it was his mother gifted me from her Black dowery vault. IF they answer along the lines of I pulled a muscle in my back and a family flute, then let them in." I answer. He disappears and I settle my head back in Remus' lap.

"Will I expect to have you three running around in here?" he murmurs without looking up.

"No. they said they'd hunt me down if they needed help with the homework McGonagall set." I correct without looking up. However, a few moments later the two explode into the room, robes in disarray and no books or bags in sight.

"Draco? Ron?" I ask as I sit up, setting the book aside before standing.

"Dumbledore- Bones- Arresting Remus!" Ron gasps out. He must have sprinted through the whole castle to tell me that.

"What?" Remus speaks up behind me, obviously surprised. Draco, a little less winded but still red in the face, takes a deep breath.

"Dumbledore was escorting Madame Bones through the castle. We heard her say that if Remus was here as long as he has been she was confused as to why Dumbledore was having him arrested now. He replied it was because he had evidence he didn't take the wolfsbane and as such was a threat to the kids here. They're headed this way, but we used a shortcut Fred and George has showed us to get here first." He drops onto the couch as he finishes. Ron just collapses on the floor next to the coffee table, still panting.

"You need to run more Ronald." I tease, even though my mind was going a mile a minute. Why was he having him arrested? He knew that he was going to go to the manor as soon as his last class ended. He'd have over an hour to get to the manor and into the woods before he did any harm whatsoever, and it isn't like Sirius wasn't there with him.

"Hadrian, calm down." Remus' voice in my ear startles me as well as his hand wrapping around my wrist. I realize my claws were out again, and an experimental beat has my wings known as well.

"I have got to learn how to control that." I mutter in annoyance. He laughs, pressing a kiss to the corner of my mouth. We were still pretty hesitant about giving and receiving kisses, but I soaked them up like a sponge, even if it was only in our rooms because neither of us were huge into PDA. The fact that Draco and Ron were watching us like a side show wasn't helping, either.

"Hadrian, Remus, There's two people requesting entry."

"Ask Amelia what my favorite flower is. If she answers, she's allowed in, but not Dumbledore. The answer is Snapdragons." Remus answers before I can, rather calmly. When I look at him funny for the odd question, he just smiles.

"We were often partnered up in Herbology after Peter dropped it after our fifth year. She was very good at it, and our conversations usually revolved around plants." he says gently, guiding me to sit next to Draco on the couch. When the door opens I can faintly hear Dumbledore arguing with Sal, and I even hear a yelp as he tries to get through the door, while Madame Bones strides in with no problem. The door slams behind her and I turn to look at Draco to hide my grin.

"Remus, care to explain why the headmaster wants me to arrest you for endangering students?" She asks simply after a moment.

"He's been too quiet. I didn't realize he was trying to get us separated." I mutter, but she seems to hear me anyway.

"Why, Mr. P- Merlin- Le Fey, would he want to separate a mated pair?" she asks patiently.

"To gain control of Hadrian. Take a seat, please. Tea?" Remus offers as she sits in the singal chair. Ron leans against my seat as I tuck my feet underneath me. Draco has his arm draped over the back of the couch and When Remus sits to my right, I'm surrounded on three sides and feel much more protected than I did before.

"No, thank you."

"Well then. Let's explain. Hadrian has… began to go against the headmaster, now that Voldemort is dead and he is no longer a minor, he's making his own decisions in life. The headmaster has lost control of him, and doesn't like it. Before now he dictated where his money went, where he lived, how much he knew about his family. Now, obviously, he's learned the truth. Dumbledore equates me to that loss of control, since I am the dominant in the situation, and we thought he was letting us be as we work and study here, away from students. Apparently, he was just taking his time." he trails off at the end as he thinks about it.

"He seems to have proof that you haven't taken your wolfsbane, Remus. That is, unfortunately, an arrestable crime." she says carefully.

"I'm sure it is. But I'm not restricted to those rules anymore, Amelia. Being a mate of a Faerie, any dark creature laws lain on people with my ailment don't apply to me because of the… control Faeries have over their mates, even in creature forms." he objects quickly. She looks shocked to hear that, and I sigh, summoning the book I found the information. I open the book to the correct page and float it over to her.

"You're saying that anyone mated to you will be taken off of the dark creature list? They're…. Human?"

"They've always been human! Just because your minister is scared of people because they aren't just like him doesn't make them any less of a person." I hiss out. Remus slings his arm around my neck and pulls me into his side, growling a warning I hear immediately- don't bite the messenger.

 _A/N_

 _I know this is a very short chapter, and I'm not at all happy with it. But I didn't know exactly what I needed to do to move it along. Next chapter will have more Sirius in it, because he hasn't been informed of what happened…. Yet. Draco is going to take care of that soon. But I didn't want to leave you waiting on a chapter any longer than I already did. I had honestly wrote about 1,000 more words or so, and decided to cut it out because while it was a part of the story, it didn't ft in the chapter at all and wouldn't have made a lot of sense._

 _That being said, I'm off the next two days and I hope to have at least one more chapter cranked out for you all since it's been awhile with me pondering this one._


	17. Sirius Conversations

Once I'd calmed down, Amelia agrees that Remus shouldn't be charged with anything. She also agrees that they need to be careful around Dumbledore for the time being. I was still beating myself up for thinking that he had backed off because he hadn't confronted us in awhile when Amelia leaves. Ron and Draco are chatting about something excitedly, and i ignore them in favor of settling on Remus' lap, making him make a surprised sound.

"Hadrian?"

"I feel stupid." I mutter when he says my name. He sighs, abandoning his book on the arm of the couch to wrap his arms around me fully.

"So do I. do you know how much I was hoping he would just give up?"

"Mmh. I was hoping the same thing. Everyone else seems to be okay with what's going on. Why can't he just leave us alone?"

"You took a lot of his power, Hadrian." Draco cuts into our quiet conversation. I shift so I was sitting where I could see the two other boys, resting against Remus' chest.

"You also make him look like a complete idiot every time you go against him and the public agrees. Taking your houses, changing your name, claiming your seats- it's a blow to his ego and his popularity every time." Ron points out wisely. I nod in agreement, though I don't think that was completely the reason.

"It doesn't matter. We made a mistake and we are going to make sure we don't do it again." Remus says, and I feel him brush his lips against the back of my neck through my hair.

"Have you got ahold of Sirius yet?" I ask to change the subject. A smug look crosses Draco's face for just an instant, which worries me. I don't say anything to it, because Remus is answering.

"I talked to him yesterday through the floo in my office. He said I would be able to come over after classes like we arranged. And no, I haven't changed my mind about you going." he says before I can speak.

"I don't see _Why_. It's not like you'd hurt me."

"I _could_. If you make me angry or don't listen to Moony, he very well might decided to hurt you as punishment. I won't let him do that."

"What if I stayed in the trees? Common, you know moony can't climb." I practically whine. I want to go with him! He's avoided it every time the moon comes around.

"Hadrian, _no_."

"We'll have a night that's just the three of us. I'll find some butterbeer and you can find some food, and we'll catch up." Draco cuts in. I want to pout, and I probably am, but I don't care. I don't like leaving him alone on the full moon, and I _Don't_ like sleeping alone now that I've gotten used to having him around. I just nod slightly, moving away from Remus to start talking about McGonagall's assignment, even if they didn't get it done. I hear Remus pick his book back up and I focus completely on helping them figure out what they want to read and how they want to structure their essay. Just because they didn't have the materials doesn't mean I couldn't give them a nudge in the right direction. It takes almost an hour before they leave. Once they do, I move to slip by Remus and take a bath, so I'm startled by the swift movement of him when he's snagged my waist and dragged me down to lay on top of him now spread out on the couch. I settle on top of him immediately, resting my head on his chest.

"What's wrong?" I ask after a long minute of him playing with my hair in silence. He makes an amused sound.

"I should be asking you that. I'm sorry, Hadrian. I know you want to go with me. I know you don't like being alone here, and you don't like leaving me on the full moon. But I can't let you go and get hurt, either. So, while you was talking with the boys, I came up with a compromise." he says carefully. I tilt my head so I can see him, surprised.

"If you train with Sirius to be an animagus, I won't say no. I can arrange for him to come down on Saturdays or Sundays, or maybe a day in the week you don't have two hour classes in the afternoon."

"Really?" I ask, surprised and excited.

"Yes, really. But NOT until you've mastered the transformation." he says firmly. He makes an oomphing noise as I fling myself forward to reach his mouth in an excited, happy kiss.

"Thank you!" I exclaim, beaming at him. He smiles slightly.

"I could see you wasn't happy with me leaving you here. And we need to compromise, not argue until one of us gives in. I'll talk to Sirius tomorrow about it."

~_~_~_~_ Remus _~_~_~_~

"Sirius, I'm here!" I call out when I exit the floo. I duck instinctively, but don't quite miss the hand that snags my collar and spins me to a very pissed off Black.

"What the hell Padfoot?" I exclaim as he starts dragging me towards the door leading outside from the kitchen.

"I don't want blood on my floors." he says in a calm, detached way. I claw at his hand, but he ignores me in favor of dragging me into the middle of the lawn and flinging me away from him.

"Sirius!"

"Why, exactly, is it that I got a letter from the _Malfoy brat_ a few hours ago telling me that you sent my GODSON into _Reprobari a Morte_ and not only did you NOT inform me, you then _LEAVE HIM BEHIND WHEN HE'S ALREADY STARVING!"_ the continued raised voice of my best friend is nothing on the fact that he's practically stalking me across the lawn, while I'm moving so that I'm not cornered while he's moving.

"I didn't want you to hear about that in the form of a letter, Sirius! You would have rushed over and Hadrian didn't want the fuss." I try to calm him down, but all it does is piss him off.

"OF COURSE I WOULD HAVE! HE COULD HAVE DIED!" his anger shows in not only the yelling, but his wings springing out of his back and practically blocking the sun. The black veela wings move towards me dangerously and I quickly put more distance between us- they were razor sharp when a Veela was angry, and I didn't want to feel that.

"I know that! I could have lost him, I know. I could have been the reason my mate died! I fucked up. I tried saving Hadrian from finding his second mate so soon, and instead, I almost starved him. And then he goes out of his way to do something _I_ want to do, something that he _knows_ I'll enjoy, and I'm so deliriously happy that he's paid attention to me, that he's actually seen me for me, that I don't realize what I've done to him. I KNOW!" I'm shouting back now, and I know it won't solve anything, but it feels good to let the stress release. Hadrian had made me stop apologizing, but I still felt like I needed to for what I put him through. And he wanted to act like there was nothing wrong, but he was clingier than ever and if we were in our rooms he was usually touching me in some way, like he couldn't get enough of me, and he hadn't always been like that.

"What the hell made you think that it was okay to starve a Faerie like that?" He asks, but I notice he wasn't shouting now.

"I thought it would make him happier, to not be searching for a mate while still in school." I admit, a bit sheepishly. He growls again, and I step back in alarm but he doesn't move.

"That wasn't your decision to make!"

"I _know_ Sirius. Once I knew he was going to be okay I kicked my own ass, believe me. He won't let me apologize anymore. I haven't made it up to him, and even if he won't admit it he's still hesitant around me and clings to me when we're alone. His faerie is very much on the fence about me, even I can see that. But I'm trying! I even told him I'd ask you to teach him how to be an animagus so that we could spend the full moons together. You know how Moony gets, and Hadrian wouldn't listen just out of spite, you know him. I wanted him safe. I didn't leave him starved, either! I made sure he was alright before we left. I asked, and he gave me a straight answer." I gush out all at once. Admittedly, that straight answer was ' I'm pissed that you're leaving me but I'll respect that until I've become an animagus, but then I'm going and you can't take it back' before a kiss that left me breathless. Of course, any kiss from Hadrian left me breathless, even the sweet, quick hello/goodbye kisses he'd taken to giving me as I left or entered the room.

"How are you going to make it up to him?" he demands, crossing his arms. The wings were still at full attention, but I'm not as weary now.

"I don't know. I thought… but that's his decision. I won't make one for him like that again." I shake my head at that and move a little closer to him.

"Will you help me think of something? And, thank you, for helping him plan the trip to the theatre. I loved it. _We_ loved it." I add on at the end. He deflates entirely and I relax.

"Yeah, I'll help. What did you want to do though?" He asks carefully.

"Hadrian said that his next mate would be an incubus, and older than he was. Out of school, in fact. I was going to see if I could find anyone like that." I admit. He nods along as he begins walking inside, and I follow behind him, glad that he wasn't so angry anymore.

"Well, I don't know anyone like that anymore. Regulus was one when he turned 17, passed on from out great aunt who married in. I got mum and dads birthright, but he got the cool one. I think the Nott in our class was half Incubus, but his kid is Hadrian's age..." he's muttering to himself while he leads, so I'm not fully prepared when he spins and there's a dizzying pain erupting in my nose.

"He's still my godson, Remus, and if I _ever_ hear you that you've hurt him in any way again they're going to be sending me to azkaban on my own merits this time. Are we clear?"


	18. Sleepovers and Sleep-ins

"Draco?"

The blonde makes a humming noise from where he's spiraled out on the grassy floor of my rooms. He and Ron had insisted that we all sleep in there, so that I wasn't alone and they knew I was okay. Ron and I had made a trip to the kitchens earlier today and gotten everything we needed to eat for three boys, and some juices and milk incase Draco didn't pull through with his promise to get drinks. He did find butterbeer, and some kind of frothy, milk like drink that I was drinking all on my own because I refused to share with either of them.

"What do your parents really think of us being friends?" I ask. Ron was snoring away on the cot I had transfigured for him, but I was still quiet incase I accidentally woke him up.

"What do you mean, what do they really think?"

"I mean when you told them this summer that you was friends with the Harry Potter, what did they say?"

"Oh. well. They knew I had wanted to be your friend since before school. But didn't think I'd get that dream. When I told them we'd been friends for a few years now they were surprised, but happy when I said that I was happy. They even sent you gifts, remember?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean anything. I'm technically the head of your mothers family now, I could break their marriage if they wasn't nice to me. I just…"

"Okay, what are you chasing around the pitch about?" he asks, sitting up. At my blank look he rolls his eyes.

"You're talking in circles but don't want to say why. What are you really trying to ask?"

"What would my parents have said if they found out my inheritance was this? I figured, your parents are the closest, because the weasleys hate me. Sirius is a bit biased because he's a creature himself and Remus is… Remus. Your dad is a pureblood, and mine was too. And Sirius said that our grandparents actually got on really well, so I-" He moves abruptly to sit next to me and holds up a hand to make me stop talking.

"First off, my parents adore you. If they could make it so, they'd probably make me be your mate, just to bring you into the family even more. The Weasley Matriarch hates you, not the whole family. Your Godfather is biased because you're his Godchild, not because he's a creature, and Remus is your mate. Now. I'm going to give you the hufflepuffish Gryffindor answer and then the Ravenclawish, slytherin answer and we're never going to talk about this again, alright?" he says with more authority than normal. I give him a wide eyed look, but nod at him to continue.

"The Gryffindor answer is: your parents wouldn't care. They chose to adopt you, they knew you wouldn't have the same blood as them. They'd be proud of the person you've become, no matter where you came from, because they chose to make you their son." he moves away from me as he says this, getting his drink from the table he had conjured and pouring some more.

"And the other answer?" I ask, almost afraid to.

"It's a callous answer."

"Okay?"

"Your parents are dead, Hadrian. They aren't going to know what goes on. You don't have to have your parents approval. You don't have to have anyones, so long as you want what you're doing. You don't have to make Sirius, or me, or Ron, or hell, even Remus, happy, so long as you are. So what does it matter? You're the one living with the inheritance. Anyone else can shove it. Do I think they knew that their best friend would be mated to their child? No. I don't think they knew what all was going on with Dumbledore, and I don't think they had the full view on creatures that you seem to be trying to establish. I don't think they realized what kind of life you would have when they were gone. But I KNOW, that they loved you. Gave their lives for you. They saw you as their child, even if you wasn't." he tells me as he sits down with me again. I'm shocked at his blunt answer, but not really surprised it came from him.

"Quit being so negative and go to sleep Malfoy." Ron mutters from his cot, rolling over to shoot us a glare. I share an amused look with Draco, but he does go back to his nest of silk he's made on the grassy floor while I settle down next to him this time, spiraled out on the bare floor. I bring a book down with me, and settle in to read until I can fall asleep. As predicted, I can't fall asleep, and soon I'm just waiting until either Draco and Ron wake up, or for nine to roll around so I can go to Remus' floo in his office. At 8, Draco rolls out of his pile and wakes up Ron. when I give him an alarmed look for shaking the beast.

"We're leaving before Remus gets here. He's going to be exhausted." he explains as he drags Ron off the cot. There was a lot of grumbling and a few hexes sent Draco's way, but eventually they're both out of the door. I have time to change from a pair of cotton shorts to a tee shirt and some jean shorts before I can leave for Remus office. I'm waiting impatiently next to the floo, when it finally flares up and Sirius and Remus stumble out. Sirius, being him, was far too happy, a side effect of his little sleep. Remus was staggering and groggy, and I'm shocked to see that his nose is blotched black and blue across the bridge and under his eyes like he's broke it recently. A few cuts on his arms, that I can see, were already healing, and I realize he must have a potion or salve to put on it.

"What happened to your nose love?" I ask worriedly, cupping the side of his face and tilting his head so I could point my wand at it. A murmured spell later and it's fading, a slight pop is heard but he doesn't wince and I'm relieved.

"I'm fine Hadrian." he murmurs, but he's smiling as he shakes Sirius' hand off his arm and wraps me in a tight hug I return immediately. I pull away after a moment and I'm surprised when latches onto my waist, but I don't complain, just looping an arm around him.

"Do you need help getting him to bed, Hadrian?" Sirius asks from beside us.

"How well can you walk?" I ask Remus, whose leaning rather heavily on me.

"I could probably use help on the stairs." he admits after a moment. This time he pulls away, and Sirius puts himself on the other side of me and shrugs one of Remus arms over his shoulders.

"I've got him, Hadrian, can you run ahead and make sure there's no kids?"

"There's not, It's too early on a saturday. Everyone knows that he isn't available this early on a saturday and we're going to use a side staircase that goes around the main stairwells and ends right next to the kitchens." I explain as I hold the door open for them. Sirius helps Remus shuffle along to our rooms and I jog ahead to open doors and talk to Sal about Remus coming in and him keeping watch like I had asked before. I finish that conversation up just as Sirius and Remus stumble into the living room.

"Where's the bedroom?" Sirius asks, but sees the only other door and begins walking that way.

"Siri, no." Remus stops him before I can, which I'm grateful for.

"Here, I'll help him from here. Thank you, Sirius. Why don't you go home and get some sleep, and you can have dinner with us tonight?" I ask hopefully. I miss my Godfather.

"Why don't you want me in the bedroom?" he asks instead, a mischievous look on his face as he transfers Remus' weight to me.

"Because I'll gut you if you go in there. That's my home, Sirius, and I don't want you in it." I snap out, a little harsher than necessary. Remus had pointed it out first, asking Ron to go get a book from my shelves. I'd jumped up and cut him off before I'd realized what I was doing, and Remus had laughed at me, saying I'd started getting very protective of anyone who would go near the door.

"Oh. Right. I should have known that, I was the one who told you those rules." he mutters to himself, gong red. I grin at him, and even lean up and loop an arm around him for a one armed hug.

"Sleep, Sirius. Dinner tonight at Seven, here."

"Sleep well Moony. See you tonight kiddo." Sirius says in way of agreeing, ruffling my hair and making me huff before he walks away. I watch the door close before I lead Remus into the bedroom.

"Bathroom first please? I need a change of clothes and to wash my hands and face at least." he asks. I move that way, and while he's doing that I call and have the elves change the sheets and move all the lights to as low as they will go without being off. By the time he's done, I'm out of the clothes I wandered the school in. I help him get to the bed and he falls in, literally, a groan of appreciation following as he hits the mattress. The lights go out and when I settle in next to him, and rolls to pull me closer.

"I figured you'd spend the day with Draco and Ron." he says softly.

"Nah. I couldn't sleep last night. I figured I'd catch up now."

"You couldn't sleep?"

"I'm used to sleeping with you nearby. I couldn't last night." I admit.

He moves around for a moment, and I'm confused until I feel his nose nudge mine an instant before his lips seal over mine. I'm left significantly more light headed when he pulls away just enough to press our foreheads together.

"I missed you too." He says, and I can feel him grinning. I make a happy hum in reply, channelling my Faerie a little and making him chuckle.

"You never told me what happened to your nose." I say after a long bout of silence. I run my hand along the arm around me when he makes a distressed kind of sound, nudging our noses together again.

"It's all better, see?" he says, making me laugh.

"Yes, but what did you do?" I ask again, and he sighs. Both his arms go around me now, and he tugs me to lay on him before he starts talking.

"Draco wrote to Sirius about what happened. He wasn't happy. We talked about it, and it was a… warning, that I better start taking care of you like a mate should." he admits.

"He _hit you_!?" I exclaim, trying to wiggle away from him so I can see his face again with the lights on.

"You healed it, love, calm down please." he asks. He smooths one of his hands down my spine, and does this a few times before I've stopped struggling against him.

"I'm going to kill him." I growl out, and he laughs at me, pissing me off even more.

"He was in his rights. Just like you defend me, or I'd defend you, he's defending his family. You can't be mad at him for that can you?" he asks me.

"He hurt you!"

"Hadrian, we should get some sleep. You'll calm down when you've slept some." he says, changing the subject. I pout at that, but soon his hand traveling up and down my spine, as well as him murmuring to me, puts me to sleep.


	19. Burning Fields

A/N: Thank you to VannahSkye for her vote of confidence in my writing abilities. It brightened my day quite a bit.

There was a loud bang from our living room that makes me bolt up, my wings snapping open and knocking something from a nightstand to the floor and shattering. Remus makes a pained sound and I race for the door, throwing it open with a low growl. Spiraled in front of the fireplace is a moaning Sirius, who looks like he was thrown through the floo. Draco and Ron were also in the room, a stunned look on their faces. A quick scan says the bang I heard was Sirius hitting the coffee table and all of my homework, books, and a glass of water falling as he tips it over. I growl again, even lower, and move to head his way when an arm snakes around my chest and pulls me back into the room.

"We'll be out in just a minute" Remus' voice over my head startles me before the door is closed again.

"Remus!"

"You're still angry?"

" _He hit you!"_

"So did you just now," he says mildly, and I snap my wings closed, spinning with his arm still around me and snapping at an elf to get the lights. I'm blinded for an instant before I'm searching him for bodily harm.

"Shh, Love, I think you just kneed me in the gut when you sprang up. Impressive reflexes, by the way. I didn't even register the bang until you were out the door." he tries to joke, but I'm too focused on the red mark on his bare stomach, above his left hip. A whine leaves my throat before I realize it and I cover the mark with my hand, willing it to heal, something I'd read just recently a Faerie could do with their mates if they didn't know a spell or didn't have a wand. When it's done, I slide my arms around him and rest against his chest.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't realize I'd hit you, I would have-"

"Don't ever apologize for reacting to a threat Hadrian."

His voice is sharp, hard, not something I've ever heard from him before. I look up startled, and his face is set in a scowl.

"What?"

"You thought someone was attacking our rooms and reacted like a Faerie should have. Notice, I was right behind you. There's no reason for you to apologize. I want you to react like that if someone is in our rooms in that scenario." he explains, his voice soft again as he threads one of his hands through my hair. When I nod he leans down and kisses me gently for a moment before he nudges me away.

"Go get a pair of pants on at least," he asks, and we both get dressed quickly before we're back in the living room. I'm amused more than I am annoyed that Remus places himself between me and my godfather, but I purposefully move to sit as far as possible from him and ignore his expectant look and half outstretched hand.

"Uh, Cub?" he asks in an alarmed tone.

"Think about what you did yesterday, and the fact that I'm mated to a faerie, and tell me what his reaction _should_ be, Sirius." Remus points out to him. Sirius' face scrunches up as he thinks, and I ignore him, moving over to Ron and Draco, who was stooped and talking to a house elf.

"What are we doing here?" I ask. Draco barely glances at me before he's back to talking to the elf and Ron laughs.

"We're having dinner down here with you and Sirius. He's getting a table brought down to take up some of this enormous space for the evening, and planning the meal." Ron explains.

"Oh. isn't that something I should be doing?" I ask, slightly annoyed.

"Well, seeing as how its half past seven and you still don't have it set up, I took upon myself to get food sent down," Draco says in a huff, straightening up.

"It's _what_?" I exclaim, casting a tempus. Sure enough, I'd slept for a good 9 hours.

"Remus! Did you set an alarm?" I ask, moving back to him. He'd taken a seat in one of the single chairs, and I almost pouted about it until he pulled me to sit on the arm of his chair. I settle in and even cross my legs, balancing with my back leaning on the winged part of the chair.

"I didn't. I usually don't after a full moon."

"I'll have to remember that next time." I muse, still confused on why I slept so long. Maybe it was because Remus was hurting? Syphoning some of my energy off onto him…

"Do you feel better than you normally do after a full moon?" I ask next, interrupting his and Sirius' conversation. He sends me a mildly annoyed look, before thinking about his answer.

"Hmmm. I suppose I do. Why?"

"Because I slept for over 9 hours and I don't usually sleep more than four. I think I was giving my energy over to you while we were both sleeping." I explain, wiggling as I did so until I could pull his hand to me and lacing it between both of mine.

"That would explain both of those reactions, yeah," he says thoughtfully, but his eyes are focused on the three house elves bouncing in and out of the room with a table and platters of food. I can't be bothered to move when they finish and give Remus a pleading look when he stands to get his own food. He makes a huffing sound, but leans down and kisses my nose.

"No need to pout, I'll get your food."

"I wasn't _pouting_!" I exclaimed, getting a few chuckles from around the room. Remus walks away, and Sirius walks by, causing my head to swivel with him. Sirius, himself, smelt like a forest and a fireplace, with a hint of some kind of mint. But there was something on him, around him, that was like scorched grass and waterfalls. I don't realize I'd moved until Sirius is frozen, eyes wide in front of me as I breathe in deeply.

"Hadrian?" Remus sounds alarmed, but I ignore him, breathing in again. Burning fields, running saltwater and something I can't describe other than… _warm_.

"Hadrian, you're scaring your godfather. _And_ your mate." Remus' voice is next to me, and I start when he says, mate. This isn't how I identified Remus, why would I…

 _There are several ways Humanoid creatures can identify their mates. An incubus will not recognize their mate or mates immediately, but they will set a marker on the mate unconsciously. The next time the mate catches the scent of the incubus, they will become 'intoxicated'. The incubus will also know the next time they meet, also becoming 'intoxicated' by the smell of their mate. Some have compared it to the effect of Amortentia. This only works if the mate is also a creature, and only after the mate has reached mature status for their creature. Most incubi of this century are rebirths, or an insurgence of blood in an almost dead creature line in a wizarding family. The most recently known rebirth is within the Ancient and Noble House of Black…_

The page on Incubus mates from _The Matings of Humanoid Creatures_ flashes before my eyes and I stumble back from Sirius.

"Sorry. Sirius, was anyone over to the house today?" I ask as evenly as possible.

"Uh, Bill and Charlie were over. Bill to look at the wards and Charlie wanted to let me know he was going to be working the reservation in Scotland so he was closer to home. He was hoping to crash at the house until he could buy a place since they don't have as many live on residents at the Scotland reservation. My solicitor was also over, as well as Lucius."

I make a distressed noise and Remus is suddenly in front of me, hands cupping my face as he answers with a soothing grumble that was more Moony than Remus.

"What's wrong love?"

"Incubus." I murmur, and he freezes for just an instant before his thumbs begin moving over my cheeks soothingly.

"Ron, is either of your brothers of incubus blood?" he asks hesitantly. My eyes fly up to look at Ron, who just looks confused, a plate of food balanced in one hand.

"Uh, yeah, actually. Charlie was a rebirth. It's one of the reasons he went to Romania, there's more Incubus there and he was getting training on how to settle his allure."

Remus lets a long stream of air out through his nose as I sag against him, dislodging his hands and he moves them around my shoulders.

"Molly hates me." I try to whisper, but my voice comes out high and panicked.

"Oh, Love, that doesn't matter. If he's marked you as a mate his mother's opinion isn't going to change his mind." Remus murmurs.

"Hadrian? What's going on? Inform the humans, please." Dracos sarcastic drawl makes me take a deep breath, which calms me down slightly. I spin to face them.

"Sorry. When an incubus meets their mate, they set a marker on them and the next time the mate smells the incubus, they become, in the book's words, intoxicated. I told Remus days ago that I knew that our next mate would be an incubus, and older than I was. And Sirius…" I turn in his direction and catch the smell again.

"Smells like fire and waterfalls and…. _Warm_. like the feeling of drinking hot chocolate, only in smell form." I try and explain.

"Sooo…" Ron trails off, and Draco makes a snorting sound.

"So your brother has marked Hadrian as his mate," he informs the slow redhead.

"Oh. _Oh_! Sweet!" his exclamation has Remus chuckling as I turn my face to rest on his chest again.

"What's wrong, Hadrian? I would think you were happy to have found your mate." Sirius voice next to Remus has me tensing, but I don't move.

"He's afraid Charlie will say no because he's not favored with his mother."

"That's dragon shit, Hadrian. Everyone but mum and Percy loves you. Well, Ginny would rather be in your pants, but she'll be happy Charlie found his mate."

It was Remus' turn to let out a distressed sound, and that makes me crack a smile. I pull away slowly and run a hand through my hair.

"Well, I guess this means I'm writing a letter," I mutter. Remus tilts my head up to give me a kiss I hadn't expected, making Sirius make a disgruntled noise and Ron and Draco to quickly look away. It was the first time we'd done so in front of them.

"You can write a letter, but if he's staying with Sirius, I can just go talk to him tomorrow," Remus suggests. I nod immediately- I'd much rather he tell Charlie then I have to.

"Well, then nothing we can do about it today. Let's all settle in and eat, yeah?" Sirius suggests, beelining for the food now that I was out of his way.


	20. Confronting an Incubus

I was having a very good dream.

This wasn't the first time I'd dreamt of Remus and I, far from it actually. Usually, if I dreamt, it was of us. This one was only different because it took place in our home in the castle for once. I'd usually base it around my greenhouse at Sirius' place. Remus was raining kisses over my face, and love bites down my neck and chest while his hands glided over my ribs and hips, one stopping to squeeze over the mark he'd given me possessively and making me moan at the feeling. There was barely a pause in his movements before his lips found mine and I finally realized that I wasn't dreaming, that for once Remus was doing more than holding my waist as he snogged me senseless. I had no complaints, either way, but I definitely prefer this, especially when he rolls slightly and is suddenly pressing his hips into mine and pinning me to the bed. He finally pulls away when I get dangerously dizzy and his lips close over my collarbone as he murmurs a good morning.

"Mmm. very good. Not that I'm complaining, but what's the wake-up call for?" I ask back, just as lowly as he had spoken. His teeth come into play, making me gasp before he pulls away to give me an almost embarrassed looking smile.

"I woke up with you curled up on my chest and I just couldn't resist. And I realized I didn't have to. I'm probably going to be bringing a younger Incubus home with me tonight, and I realized quite suddenly I hadn't utilized the alone time I had with you while I could. I wanted to, apologize for that I suppose." he muses, brushing my hair out of my face as he talks. I reach up to loop my arms around his neck, and, lifting one of my legs I manage to flip us so I was on top. When I am, I use his chest as leverage to sit up.

"Remus, are you religious?"

This random line of questioning seems to throw him, but he answers in the negative. I ponder this for a second and realize that it doesn't really matter if he is or isn't.

"There is this quote, that I've seen pop up several times. And I've seen it in the Bible, translated from Hebrew, into Gaelic, and lately, it's become very popular in being engraved in one of these languages on wedding bands. The first time I read it was the one and only time the Dursley's took me to church, and I had sworn to myself that it would be the line I would share with my lover when I got married. Since we are mates, it's not something we need done anymore, but I'd still like you to hear it." I pull one of his hands to me and kiss the palm, and each of the fingers on his hand as I murmur the phrase I had almost forgotten about until now, reassuring my mate that he was still mine.

"I am my beloved, and my beloved is mine. That isn't just a _line_ to say, Remus. I promised myself that I would commit to my partner completely, so long as it was an equal commitment. Just because there is going to be two of you here, doesn't mean that I'm not going to be committed to the both of you with equal ferocity. I'm still going to get mad when someone hits you or offends you. I'm still going to want to curl up with you on the couch and read with you, or just sit in front of the fire with you. I don't see Charlie doing anything like that with me, just like I don't see you going out of your way to get on a broom in the air with me, or getting into a mud fight with me in the burrow because it was pouring and I refused to come inside. You will each have things that I want to do with the other, but that doesn't make the other any less important to me. There is some things I only do with you, and some things I only do with him, and, hopefully, some things we do together."

Throughout my spew, his hand I didn't have cradled in both of mine had snuck up my leg, over my hip and was resting high on my waist now. He'd been quiet, thankfully, though there was a grin on his face which meant I must be saying the right thing.

"I'm just going to be jealous for awhile. Well, Moony is. I know that I will share you with Charlie, and I'm hoping we can get along enough for that after we settle down. I've always known that you were going to have someone else around as well. I just didn't think this was going to happen anytime soon. I wouldn't mind you saying that line to me more often though." he teases at the end, using the hand wrapped in my own to pull me close enough to kiss him.

"We'll work on it together. You have to talk to me as much as I have to talk to you, Remus." I warn him. He nods, but he was already distracted by focusing on kissing me again.

I was extremely nervous as I step out of the floo in the Black manor that evening after Dinner. I'd explained to Minerva why I was leaving, and she had agreed to get ahold of the board of Governors so that they knew what was going on. Sirius had also told Charlie that he was going to have a chat with me after dinner, but he didn't tell him why.

And he didn't have to, thankfully. As soon as I'd walked into the room Charlie's head had whipped my way. And his blue eyes had gotten a golden ring around them while the pupil slited like a cat in a blink.

"Remus?" he asks, puzzled. I realize he must be smelling Hadrian- no surprise, really, he'd dragged me into an empty classroom like an errant school boy and had kissed me senseless before he let me leave.

"What does it smell like?" I ask before I can help myself. Thankfully, he doesn't get offended.

"I… like rain, and fresh grass in the sunshine, and a summer breeze. And… ink?" he trails off and I can't help but grin.

"Yeah, that sounds like Hadrian."

" _Hadrian_!? But he's…" he trails off, suddenly giving me a weary look, and shifting. I realize he's making it easier for him to go for his wand and I immediately raise both my empty hands.

"Charlie, calm down. I'm not going to attack you. Quite the opposite. I always knew that he was going to get a second mate. I knew the instant I saw him after he turned 17. He predicted that we would be taking in an incubus, and he's very rarely wrong. We wasn't expecting it so soon, but he isn't going to make you wait if you've already scent marked him." I explain quickly. His hand falls away, but his expression doesn't change.

"I talked to Hadrian about this morning," I explain, moving around the table and taking a seat. His eyes narrow at me and I groan, trying to think about how to explain it to someone I've only met twice now.

"We've only been together since the day before school started, and we've already had several arguments, as well as several discussions. Harry is as stubborn as some of those dragons you're used to working with, and just as fierce when he wants to be. my point is, we make it work. And we knew that we would want that same consideration from the second mate that he found." I try. His head is in his hands now, and I'm not sure if he's actually listening to me. I let him sit in silence, deciding the next move was his.

"Okay, I can see Hadrian as my mate. But, and I'm sorry, I don't see the same from you." he finally decides to say. I laugh at him, causing his head to snap up in surprise.

"Charlie, I don't expect you to. You're _Hadrian's_ mate, not mine. Just like he's my mate, but you aren't. We share a mate, that doesn't mean that _we_ are mates."

"So what do we do then?"

"He'd kill us if we did anything but get along. I would at least like to live long enough to see him leave Hogwarts." Remus tries for a joke, but that just makes Charlie groan again.

"Remus, he's my brother's age!"

I was there when he was triggered by what he smelt on Sirius. So was Draco, and your brother. When Draco spelled it out for him, all he did was get excited. When Hadrian was almost in _tears_ that you would reject him because your mother hates him, Ron was the first one to jump to his defense. The brothers that matter won't care. Hadrian doesn't care, either. He's just tired of feeling restless because he can't find his second mate."

"You didn't answer how we were going to make this work." Charlie's mutter was slightly petulant, but I ignored that in favor of him actually listening to me.

"We're going to be sharing the same bed, but I'm sure Hadrian won't mind being a barrier between us. I expect us to be very good friends, simply because we are going to be so focused on keeping our mate happy. I may be older, but we are both his mates. Both Alphas. We will both have a say in any decisions made, though, for most of it, we will defer to Hadrian. We will make it work because he wants to make it work."

He doesn't seem to believe me, so I think for a moment before standing up and turning to the floo again.

"What are you-"

"Shush," I tell him, before I floo to our rooms. Hadrian pacing is the first thing I see, and I have to smile at that.

"Love, can you come through?" I ask before I leave the floo.

"Stand out there." I move him bodily to the hallway and half close the door to his protests. When I tell him to shush again the floo flares and I turn to catch an armful of Hadrian.

"Remus? What's wrong? Is he upset? Did he say no? I told you he'd hate me! I-"

"Hadrian."

It was just his name, said in my calmest voice possible. I'd noticed that just doing that had him melting at practically anything, just like he did now to relax against me. He nuzzles closer to my chest and I hold him until he calms down completely.

"There's nothing wrong, love. He hasn't said no, and he doesn't hate you."

"So he's upset." is muttered into my chest, making me laugh.

"He's having a hard time seeing how this could work. I thought, perhaps, that we could show him. Are you calmed down enough to see him now?" I ask, leaning back to move his hair out of his face. When he nods, I dislodge his arms from around my waist and I move back to the door. When I open it, there's an embarrassed looking Charlie. I give him an pointed look, but he doesn't need it as he steps in the room. I can _see_ Hadrian instantly lean towards him, searching for any hint of distress while he crosses his arms and digs his nails into his bare arms.

"Charlie? What's the problem?" he asks softly when Charlie doesn't speak and stops in the middle of the room. I lean in the doorway, glancing back when I hear movement to see a black dog laying in the hallway behind me. I roll my eyes, but given that the drama was unfolding in his house, he could hear it.

"I just…" Charlie's sentence falls flat, he seems to be rivetted on Hadrian. I don't blame him, Hadrian was someone who could capture anyone's attention without realizing it.

And Suddenly, I don't feel so bad about his second mate being Charlie. Out of all the people, he's met, and all the people he's enraptured like this, Charlie was the best choice for the two of us. The twins, Ginny, Draco, Blaise, Daphne, a few of the younger years and most of the older ones have all reeked of lust around him at some point. I knew that most of it was Hadrian, unwillingly, especially where Draco is involved. But with Charlie, Hadrian was probably doing it on purpose. He doesn't say it, and he never would to me, but he _needs_ Charlie, probably more than he needs me right now. I've proven I'm his mate, and I've bungled it spectacularly. As much as I hate to admit it, he needs someone to prove to him that mates don't always hurt each other the way I did him. Yes, we'll get into some fights, but nothing that should have escalated into that night.

I've missed some pivotal moment because Charlie is much closer to Hadrian now and is even touching his face slightly, hushed tones being shared as Hadrian gives him a hesitant looking grin. They both glance my way at the same time and I realize they must have been discussing me.

"Yes?"

"I asked if Moony was going to bite me if I suggested that I get to catch… our mate, when he falls out of the floo on the trip home." Charlie says, stumbling over the middle of his sentence.

"Sure you can. Do you need help packing?" I ask immediately when Hadrian gives me a sideways glance. I know that they were both nervous about how I would react to all of this, which was why I was determined to _not_ react unless I have to.

"I, uh, yeah. Sure." Charlie seems surprised at that offer and drops his hand from Hadrian's face reluctantly. Hadrian bounces to my side excitedly and tugs on my arm to get me to move, but he doesn't go far.

"Sirius! I was looking for you. Do you mind if Remus and Charlie have their things moved with mine in the greenhouse?" he asks instead of getting angry that his godfather was listening in. I hear Charlie grumbling about nosey dogs, but a glance back shows him smiling. By the time I turn around, It's Sirius and not Padfoot in the hallway.

"Uh… yeah, I'll have the house elves move them in for you. They'll just move it, they can unpack when you all come back for Christmas." He agrees reluctantly. I roll my eyes behind Hadrian's back and hush a confused Charlie.

"Sirius, do you have any more of that pure sugar that Hadrian likes?" I ask, watching Hadrian light up at the mention of it. Sirius leads him away while I follow Charlie to the room he had claimed.

"Sirius is making a top-level greenhouse on top of the manor specifically for Hadrian and his mates. I'm _hoping_ that it has an actual bed because as of right now, he sleeps on the ground out there and loves it. The room has a bed sunk into the floor."

"Well that must be hell to get in and out of." is his only comment.

 _A/N: The next chapter is going to be a time skip of sorts, mixed in with some Dumbledore and maybe a bit of fluff between Charlie and Harry and Remus and Harry. It should take us into November, or even Christmas if my muse is agreeing with me._


	21. Flashbacks

A/N

This chapter is absolutely nothing like the one I had written up, and I'm so sorry for that. Most of it is flashback, but the last little bit is setting up the next chapter or so, where the majority of Christmas will be discussed. I gloss over an issue with Dumbledore in the chapter but I promise, I'm picking it back up soon. Honestly, the chapter was about three pages long when I wrote it the first time- it WAS at nine pages, and I'm toping off 6 with this AN, which is annoying me horribly but I can't remember all the flashback snippets I'd put in. This is also why I was so long in putting it up, I kept trying to perfectly rewrite it and it kept falling flat.

The first time Charlie missed a dinner, I thought I was going to go crazy with worry. He came home, smelling of smoke and fire and a metallically sent I soon became aware of as danger nearly every day and then he wasn't home like he had promised. I was upset, which upset Remus, so when Charlie eventually stumbled out of the floo, looking exhausted and ready to drop, Remus nearly pounced on him.

"What do you think you're doing, not letting us know you weren't going to be home!?" he'd snarled at the tired man. I'd jumped from my seat on the couch, ready to interfere, but Charlie straightened up and glared right back at Remus.

"I didn't think I had to report everything I did to you." he'd snapped back, and this time I did jump in, worried that Remus would snap and equally worried that Charlie would get upset and just leave again.

"Please, we were just worried. If you're going to miss a dinner you promised to be at, just send a Patronus or something next time, please." I begged Charlie, and he'd deflated. Remus still looked upset, but a warning look from me had him walking away.

The first time Charlie and I had an argument was also the first time he'd yelled at me. I'd asked him to come home from the reservation more often because we hadn't had any time to do anything together. He might have moved in, but two weeks in and he hadn't been here very often and he and I hadn't done much besides chat over dinner with Remus there.

"I'm not going to give up my job just because you asked me to, Hadrian!" he'd screamed at me, startling me because up until then we'd been talking quietly about it while Remus graded papers in the bedroom.

"I'm just wanting more time with my mate, I'm not asking you to give up your job, just leave at the time you told me you would." I'd tried to plead, but he was too furious to listen, and it devolved into one of the few arguments between Remus and Charlie that I couldn't calm down.

Soon he was exploding every day. By the third week he was on the brink of leaving and sleeping on the couch, constantly growling at Remus and I and tearing me apart, because one minute he would be tucking my hair behind my ear and the next minute demanding that I give him space, like I'd been the one to walk over and sit next to him when it was usually the other way around. Remus was ready to kick him out himself when he'd found me in bed alone after a detention he had to monitor, and Charlie stewing in the living room because I'd asked him to talk about his day and he'd actually physically shoved me away.

And then, one day, I caught a glimpse of Charlie eating breakfast- something I rarely saw because he was awake even before I was most times- and realized what was wrong almost instantly. I'd growled, ripped the food from him and tossed it into the fire before I'd realized it. He'd jumped up, ready to scream and going red in the face, but I'd flung a stupefy at him and ran for Remus.

"Remus, we never asked the elves to monitor his food!" I'd shaken him awake, and he was groggy until I began to rapidly explain what I'd smelt all over Charlie's food- a rage inducer and a pheromone suppressor. He was being fed potions to make him ignore his instincts and flare his already tremendous temper. We'd called on Snape to dose him with a cleanser, and we both were glad it was a Saturday as Charlie slowly, slowly, became the man we had brought in that first day. We never told him who we thought it was, but we didn't have to. He had a snarl on his face every time the name Dumbledore was brought up around him after that.

Our first date was him taking me to a reserve festival- normally only for workers, but he'd asked to bring me along. I got to see fire dancers, and people taming the dragons, some of the younger ones acting like puppies and others performing tricks with the people who had raised them. We'd laughed and clapped and danced all night, around a bonfire that I lost in the sky it was so large.

"I'm so sorry about before, I should have realized what I was feeling wasn't normal." he'd shouted over the chanting at some point, his eyes bright in the fire but a sad look on his face.

"You're here now, right?" I'd called back, tugging his hands on my waist until he'd wrapped them around me. He'd smiled at that before swinging us back into the enthusiastic, wild dancing.

The first time he'd kissed me, we'd been walking around the black lake, hand in hand, talking about what we needed to get Remus for Christmas. I'd already gotten him something, of course, but Charlie was still feeling bad and demanded my help in finding the older dominant a present he would like.

"You two don't know each other well. Just ask him what he wants!" I'd finally complained, tired of throwing out ideas to have them immediately rejected. I growl when he laughs at me and I spin to walk away, letting go of his hand when he dragged me back into his arms.

"Don't be like that! You're just cute when you pout. I'll think about what you've told me, I promise. Now, what did you get me for Christmas?"

"I'm not going to tell you now! And I'm not pouting!" I exclaim, wiggling out of his arms but attaching myself to his arm again.

"Well can I show you what I'd LIKE for Christmas?" he asked, a spark in his eye I'd missed. At my eager nod, he'd swept down and kissed me. He was like the fire he played with every day, setting my nerve endings aflame and frying out my thoughts. My whole body warmed and it wasn't a slow, crashing build like Remus but a sudden, raging blaze that set my pulse racing. This is what had been missing, I was whole, I had them both, this is what I needed and no two others would be a better pick for me. One that simmered and one that boiled and me, stuck somewhere in the middle, caught in the rising temperature of the water and loving every moment of it.

The first time I got a peek at what might be a romance between Remus and Charlie, I was ecstatic. Not that they even knew that I was awake, or that I could hear them. I'd gotten up from a nap and noticed I was alone, though I distinctly remember a broad, muscled chest being my pillow as I dozed off after a long flight around the grounds. I'd walked to the door sleepily, only to pause as I saw the two of them on the couch, close enough to touch. They were murmuring about the book they were reading, both too focused to see me, and I watched as Charlie's eyes fluttered closed. It must not have been the first time because Remus had sighed, and when Charlie's eyes didn't open again he'd pulled him closer so that the younger dominant was laying on him instead of awkwardly resting his chin on his chest. Charlie had just shuffled closer and I glimpsed Remus' arm around him before I headed back to the bedroom, deciding that homework was a better option with a wide grin on my face. I didn't expect them to get along like I did with them, they weren't mates, after all, but if we were living together it would be nice to be together properly, with them being just as in love as I was with them.

"Merry Christmas love." Remus' rumbling underneath me makes me look up before I glance behind me and see Charlie's head lift as well. It always amused me how tousled his hair was in the morning and this time was no exception. I feel Remus' lips on my temple, and Charlie leans down and catches the edge of my mouth as he murmurs a merry Christmas to the both of us. The rustling of leaves around me makes me sit up and grin.

We'd come to the Black manor two days ago, and though they'd complained, they agreed to sleep in the greenhouse with me, which made me happy.

"Come on then, I'm sure Sirius is already up and ready to go. Let's go open presents!" I prompt, poking Charlie's side since he was the hardest to wake up on his days off. I get an annoyed grunt in return as I begin to dress, and I hear them both roll out of the bed and do the same around me. I'm bouncing in place by the time they get done, and as Remus is slipping on shoes my phone goes off.

Padfoot: Wake up and get your asses in here! I'm hungry.

"Sirius is awake," I inform them as I put the phone up, holding both my hands out eagerly. Charlie takes one, giving me a proper kiss this time now that he was awake, and I turn expectantly to Remus when he's done and I'm not disappointed as his hand slips in mine and he kisses me, too.

I'd been hard work these past two months to get them to get along, and sometimes one of them still alpha's out on the other, but for the most part, we'd settled into a routine that we were all happy with. Sometimes- most times- it looked dysfunctional and chaotic if I took a step back and looked at it- or Draco came into the rooms and commented- but I loved it. We were all in this together now, and Charlie was putting effort into making the relationship work with both of us now, so it wasn't just Remus and I struggling.

Honestly, that's all I needed for Christmas.


End file.
